She, The Ultimate Weapon!
by sanzo-reload
Summary: [ch 16 posted] Set in the time after the war GS. Yzak has been selected as a member of High Council with some other teens. Problem is, could he survive the mission with the others interfering. Humours warning. Pairings : YXS, AXC, KXL, DXM
1. prologue :

Gundam SEED fanfiction

She, The Ultimate Weapon!

By sanzoreload

: Prologue :

"Please, let me go." I keep pleading and begging for mercy. My eyes already sore of cying and my throat already hurt from begging and pleading for help.. but none of that will make them to let me go. I was tied to a chair. I haven't eat even a single food for days, my throat already dried of water and still, I don't know the reason why I was brought here.

"She's not cooperating, Sir. What should we do?" asked a guy with glasses, in a white long coat to a guy with brown hair, who seems to be older and higher rank than he is. He's wearing High Council uniform, at least that's what I think it is. I'm not really sure.

The older guy snapped and suddenly yell. "Hell with that. Why should we care whether she's cooperating or not? The only thing we should care about is she is now a part of our experiment. You can do anything to her. Nobody cares. End of story."

I heard that. I don't know whether my heart has just pumping faster or it has just stopped beating itself.

I'm an experiment?

Experiment of what?

Can I come home alive?


	2. operation one :

Gundam SEED fanfiction

She, The Ultimate Weapon!

By sanzoreload

**Disclaimer: **I own Gundam SEED and all it's cast. Hell yeah... Athrun is mine.. Cagalli is mine.. Yzak is mine... Dearka is mine.. and many more.. But I want to disown Fllay. Anybody want her can e-mail me, ASAP. (suddenly a plate hit my head)

Bandai : Come here, you baka girl. You don't own Gundam SEED. You're just 16. (pull out a gun and starting to shoot)

Me : Okay.. okay.. fine. Gundam SEED is not mine. It's Bandai's. There you go. Satisfied?

Bandai : That's much better. Go on with the story then.

Me : (frown) Yeah, whatever. This is my first Gundam SEED fanfic. The inaccuracy of any information is so 'gomenasai'.. FYI, I don't even watch the show yet. I just read some fanfics and read some information on Gundam SEED. And yeah, I'm going to buy Gundam SEED... soon, I guess. _When I'm not broke._

_Italic _means the character's thoughts or something like that.

: Operation one :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"Yzak, read this letter," said Ezaria Jule, handing out a letter to Yzak.

_Yzak Jule,_

_You are now declared officially as one of the member of PLANT High Council._

_ Sign: Mitsuda Hatsuzaki_

Ezaria stared at Yzak's shocked face. "Do you understand what the letter said?"

"Yes, of course I understand it. It's only one sentence. Okay, it's two if Yzak Jule count. Fine, three if Sign, Mitsuda Hatsuzaki also count. If I don't understand it, I'll be spastic."

Ezaria knew Yzak still trying to hide his excitement. Well, she's also the one who taught him to bottle up all his emotion. "Your first meeting is tomorrow morning at 7.30 am. Don't be late."

"Tomorrow? But it's such a short notice. I mean, I haven't got my uniform ready and stuff.." his word trailed off.

"Already taken care of. I asked Dearka to pick it up for you. Don't worry, it'll be ready." said Ezaria while reading through some document.

Yzak sighed. "Fine. Tomorrow is tomorrow."

_Just when I thought I could get a vacation or something, I have to start ASAP tomorrow. But Dearka.. getting the uniform for me? What? Like he's my slave now? Nice... I could torture him a bit. -evil grin-_

: o : o : o : o : o :

**(DearkaP.O.V)**

_Why am I doing this, anyway? Why am I the one destined picking up Yzak's High Council uniform from laundry? Why me? -dramatic cry-_

Dearka sighed. "Where the heck is Yzak? He's not in his room either. He's nowhere around here. Urgghh.. Doing this make me feel like I'm his wife or something."

Dearka kept searching for Yzak. His eyes wild, searching for Yzak all over the place while holding a cloth hanging on the hanger. To tell you truth, he somehow look like a maid.. Yeah, a stupid maid. (Dearka: Hey, I heard that..)

Then he saw Yzak coming out from Ezaria's office.

_So, that's where he is. Hanging out at his mothe'sr office while I, Dearka Elthman, Buster Gundam pilot has to take his cloth fresh from laundry. _

"Hey, Yzak."

**(Yzak P.O.V)**

"Hey, Yzak." I heard somebody call my name. I search for that somebody and saw Dearka.

_Well, well. What do we have here? Dearka. With my cloth. Great. It's time to torture him._

"Hey, Dearka."

"Hey."

I keep smiling at him. A really innocent and annoying smile. That should annoy him right.

He kept staring at me with are-you-forgetting-something-look. "So, aren't you going like... to take YOUR cloth from me or something. And I think you owe me a thank you. A big one." Great. He's already snapped. I told you, he's so easy to annoy.

"Nope." I said simply.

"And may I ask you why?"

"It's just.. now, I'm already a member of High Council. You got to understand, Dearka. I have a reputation to take care of." I swear I can see smoke rising out from Dearka's ears. "What reputation? It's not like carrying some cloth will destroy your oh-yeah-so-good reputation, right? Beside, you haven't even start." Dearka said angrily.

I am ready to pull bigger joke on him when I suddenly feel like someone poke him from behind. Dearka also stopped complaining when he saw the figure, also know as Athrun Zala.

"Wait. Athrun? What are you doing here? I thought you already went to Orb with Cagalli." Dearka suddenly said. I turn around and saw Athrun. With an annoyed look I unconsciously said, and thats mean I said it out of my own free will.. "Yeah, what're you still doing here?"

"Is that all I get from the human I called friends before I'm going tomorrow?" Athrun replied with frustrated look, at least that's what I thought he felt. I'm not good with human emotion anyway. But then, his face suddenly change and became cheerful again. "Yzak, I heard you've been selected as the member of the High Council. Omedeto.. Why don't we celebrate it? You can say it as my 'going-away' party, if you prefer it that way"

Dearka jump up on his feet in excitement. "Celebration? Food? And a lot of muffins? Smores? I'm in." Athrun then look at me. I shrugged and have my own hand wrapped around me. "Spending time with you guys? It send a chill to my brain.."

Dearka suddenly grab me in the arm and drag me to the car. "Just let say, he's in."

"Hey.." I protested and try to break free from him. But Dearka just push me violently into the car.

: o : o : o : o : o :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Ezaria Jule still in his office although the clock show that it's already 12 am. She's still busy preparing for tomorrow's meeting. There's still a pile of document on her table that need to be completed. Suddenly someone knock her door.

"Come in." she said.

"Excuse me, Mrs Jule. Leader of Operation EX reporting." said a dark blue hair girl who just entered her room, standing straight with her hand performing a certain gesture, saluting the officer in front her. Ezaria just smile at her attitude and whispered.. "It's okay. You can drop the formalities, have a seat." Hearing that, the girl pull out a chair and settle down. Then, there was a moment of silent.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but for what matters did you call me?" the girl finally spoke, not comfortable sitting in the complete silence.

Ezaria who was still busy with her document startled and she swear for one moment she almost forget about the girl who was already seated and waiting patiently, in front of her desk. "Oh, sorry. Too carried away with my work. About the mission. Did your team manage to discover anything yet? Any information?"

The girl expression suddenly change. She kept staring at the ground indicating that she have found nothing. "Sorry, Sir. The operation is a failure. My team have found nothing. Seems like it was nowhere in PLANT. Therefore, may I ask for a back-up team?"

"I'm sorry, but it's impossible. This is top secret operation. Involving too many people is not such a good idea. I don't think even the higher officer would have the guts to involve more people than what we already have now. But what do you mean it was nowhere in PLANT? Do you have any other place where it might be?"

"Negative, Sir. But since my father already assign me with another important operation, my brother will be taking over this operation starting next week. Information from the secret files alone might not be enough. He's thinking about hacking into Patrick Zala's account."

Ezaria nodded. She never seen a young girl with such determination. Sometimes, people just expect too much from her. "Okay, then. Permission granted. But I want full report on this by next week. You can go now."

The girl stand and salute Ezaria Jule again before showing herself out from the room. Before she completely out from the room, Ezaria suddenly call her back and whisper some word. "And, please be nice to my son, tomorrow."

The girl just nodded and smile. With that, she closed the door behind her, walking headed toward her apartment.

: o : o : o : o : o :

At the restaurant...

"How dare you treat a member of High Council like garbage.." Yzak complains to Dearka who basicly just force him to go for a party and threw him into the car.. violently.

Athrun just ignored him. Dearka sneered at Yzak. Two big horn is coming out from his head. "This is the least you can do for me after what I did for you today. Beside, I'm not treating you like garbage, Your Majesty. If I was about to treat you like garbage, why don't I throw you into the dustbin instead of a car?"

Athrun laugh at Dearka's joke. "Yeah, that might shut you up a bit.."

"Ceh, it's not fair. Two against one." Yzak muttered, with a frown. After about 10 minutes 58 seconds later, Athrun and Dearka finally stopped laughing. "I never laugh this hard since like... never." Athrun said.

Dearka who was also just stopped laughing finishes Athrun's sentence. "Yeah, being in a war and all, really took our time as a teenager. We were so busy fighting for our own belief that we even forgot how to laugh, how to cry and stuff. There is no time to waste to actually have fun, hanging out with each other although we meet each other almost everyday. Who knew that eating dinner with friends also could actually be fun."

"Yeah, especially while making fun of Yzak. It's hillarious." Athrun laughed again at his own word. Dearka too. They just couldn't stop laughing. Only Yzak is not joining them.

"Laugh all you want. After tomorrow, you won't be able to make fun and laugh at me anymore. And how I wish Nicol is here. He could stop you guys."

Yzak's sentence broke through the laughter. Then, there's a moment of silence.

He continues his sentence. "Nicol.. he fought for this, right? He deserve to see all this. Peace and all. Laugh with us like a normal person would do." He put his hand over the scar on his face. It's not like it's still hurt or something but the same person who kill Nicol is also the one who gave him the scar, that was still there.. Not fading away.

Athrun's emerald-green eyes just stared to the ground. He thought a lot about this too. It's a bitter memory. He lost his father, his mother, his friends and almost everything during war.. luckily, he still have Cagalli. So do Dearka. He also feel the grief and sorrow losing his best friend Nicol, Rusty and Miguel in the war but he also find something else from the war. Happiness.. which Miriallia gave to him. She gave him a new hope. She gave him a reason to fight for. She's everything.

But Yzak.. He lost something and never gain anything from it. The only thing he got is being selected as a High Council member of PLANT.. Which mean, more work.. no normal life.

"I know we should be grieving and mourning for them, the people who killed during the war. But that's more reason for us to stay alive.. maintaning the peace which is what they were fighting for and hoped to achieve. Let's the past rest. Let's the historian take care of the past. Now, we should focus on our future. Isn't that right?" Athrun try to comfort his two friends. Dearka forced a smile on his face. Yzak just nodded. "We're best friends. Let's promise each other that we stay at each others side whenever we in trouble." Athrun continued.

That put a real smile on Dearka's face. "Yeah, we are best friends. We can get through anything as long as we stay together." Yzak smile too. Dearka hold his drinks high. "Cheers for us."

_Yeah, cheers for us. Can't wait to see what tomorrow brings for me. _Yzak thought.

: o : o : o : o : o :

There you go. My first chapter from my first ever Gundam SEED fanfiction. How's that? I know it's really bad. I'm just learning to write in this kind of form because before I'm writing in script format, so this is quite hard for me. After reading this, I'm sure you already realize that this fic got nothing to do with GS Destiny where Gilbert Durandal is the leader of High Council. Here, I'm replacing him with Mitsuda Hatsuzaki cos I have a little plan for him with the other OC, so just bear with it.

Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention the pairing in this fic. This fic actually and basicly dedicated to Yzak/OC (There's a lot of OC in this fic, so you have to guess which one ended up with Yzak). Others pairing is Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus and Dearka/Miriallia. There you go. Did I miss anyone else?

Thanks for reading and review will greatly be appreciated. Arigatoe...


	3. operation two :

Gundam SEED fanfiction

She, The Ultimate Weapon!

By sanzoreload

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Gundam SEED or any of it's character as much as I want it to be mine. It's all Bandai's. This story has nothing to do with anyone who's still alive or not.. or anyone who's eating or bathing.. It's got nothing to do with any of you out there. If your name happen to be in this fic.. It's just a mere coincidence and I apologize for it.

Thanks a lot for the reviews. I can't believe people actually read my story but thanks...you don't know how much it help me to write this chapter a little bit faster (I'm a really slow writer). Don't expect too much from me to write fluffy stuff cos I'm really suck at it. On with the chapter.

_Italic _means the character's thoughts or something like that.

: Operation two :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

The next day...

"Why aren't you packing? I thought we are going back to Orb today.." Athrun with a confuse look, ask Cagalli, who was still lying on the bed, reading a magazine.

"Oh, that. Haven't you heard that there's a sudden meeting for peace conference tomorrow in PLANT? I will be the representative of Orb. So, story cut short, we are not leaving until the day after tomorrow." Cagalli answer him lazily with a yawn.

Athrun just smile at his girlfriend's attitude. Athrun then decided to join Cagalli on the bed, shifting Cagalli a little to the center. He just stares at her face while she reads through the magazine, Starz. Cagalli who caught Athrun who kept staring at her suddenly ask, "What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?"

"Yeah." Athrun says playfully, put his hand over her cheeks, and then stroking her hair that was almost covering her eyes to the back of her ears. "Yeah, right. Something on my face. Let me give something on YOUR face instead." Cagalli said, pushing Athrun off the bed.

Athrun was about to fall from the bed but his left hand which grab Cagalli's arm, forcing Cagalli to take the fall with him, finally landing on to the floor with Cagalli on top of him. Cagalli blush. She try to get up as fast as she possibly could but instead Athrun wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. "Going somewhere my princess? You already push me off the bed, now you have to pay for it." Athrun said playfully.

"Uh-oh.. I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" Her hand already busy examining Athrun for any injury. Athrun took her hand to stop her and pull her closer to his face to kiss her.

They were about to kiss when their door was suddenly burst open. "Athrun, have you seen Dearka?" Yzak asked innocently.

Athrun who was still holding Cagalli in his arm said, "Well, can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Ceh. What about the thing you said about friends help each other no matter what thing?" Yzak answered with a frown.

Athrun gave him a death glare. "Yeah, that's doesn't include this kind of situation. By the way, what do you need Dearka for anyway. He's useless to you."

Yzak sighed. "Okay I answer you. But before can you guys break off for a while?" Yzak asked annoyingly. Athrun and Cagalli suddenly realize they was still in the 'on-top-of-each-other' position and quickly break away from each other.

"I need Dearka to iron my clothes."

"What? He's not your slave or anything."

"I know but I don't know how to iron my own cloth. But I won't call him if..." His word trailed off as he turned his gaze to Athrun. "No.. no.. I'm not doing that. Not going to happen eventhough you're giving me... -Yzak giving the puppy-dog eyes- ...the puppy dog eyes." Athrun sighed. Guess nobody can resist the puppy-dog eyes look, not even the mighty Athrun. "Okay. Okay. I'll do it for you."

Yzak smile. "Yes.. mission one : Get someone to iron your cloth accomplished."

: o : o : o : o : o :

The alarm clock is ringing.. AGAIN...

That's the third time the annoying little alarm clock that her father gave to her has been ringing, tried to shove her out from her unmade bed.

"Megan-chan.. wake up.. Megan-chan.. It's morning.." The alarm clock keep ringing.

"Urusai."

"Megan-chan.. wake up.. Megan-chan.. It's morning.."

"Damare."

"Megan-chan.. wake up.. Megan-chan.. It's morning.."

"Jakamashi."

"Megan-chan.. wake up.. Megan-chan.. It's morning.."

"Shut up."

"Megan-chan.. wake up.. Megan-chan.. It's morning.."

"Hey, which part of shut up didn't you understand?"

With that, a pair of electronic hand suddenly popped out from the alarm clock, shoving her off the bed which make she landed on her floor on her butt.

"Ouch, that's hurt, baka." She tried to climb up her bed to sleep again but the electronic hands suddenly reach for her, gripping her on her ankle, holding her upside down, and then keep hitting her butt violently a few times.

"Okay, okay. I wake up," she said holding a white flag in her right hand. The electronic hand finally let go of her ankle and once again she landed to the ground on her butt. "Mattaku, electronic things never know how to treat a girl right.." she mumbled to herself.

She finally stand up on her feet and reach for her organizer that was lying on the floor. She push a few button and the organizer suddenly functioning.

"Today at 7.30 am.. A meeting with the member of High Council. The new member of the council also will be introduced today."

"Achaa.. I forgot all about the meeting." She knocked her head a few times and then look at her clock. It's almost 7.15 am. She's already late. She started to panic with her eyes wild, scanning her messy room for her uniform.. "I'm going to be dead if I'm late.."

: o : o : o : o : o :

**(Yzak P.O.V)**

"Here. The cloth is perfectly ironed." Athrun said, handing the uniform to me.

"Arigatoe."

"So, that's all. I'll go back to my room, keh."

When I finished put on the uniform, the clock already show 7.20 am which unfortunately spell 'late' to me. I rush to catch up with the meeting which was supposed to start in 10 minutes.. or less, running down the hallway until I saw a girl who's carrying a pile of paper in her hand also running, but from the opposite direction come crashing into me.

"Itte.." The girl complained while holding her ankle. She recover amazingly fast and quickly gather the paper that was scattered all over the floor without even bother to look up to me, who's the one she collided with.

I tried to help but instead, she hit my hand rather hard, stopping me from helping her. "What was that for? I'm just trying to help." I ask angrily.

"Well, don't. Don't think I wouldn't know that you purposely crashing into me to take a look at my project.. MY PROJECT.." With that, she left me alone, confusedly in the middle of the hallway running toward the opposite direction.

After a few steps, unexpectedly she stumble and fall to the floor again.. with the paper she carrying flew to every direction, ended up at every corner of the floor. _Is she spastic or what? She can't even walk properly, _I thought. From my position, I can almost heard she's cursing while picking up the papers all over again. A guy has stopped and try to help but guess what.. She slap his face violently, saying the same thing she said to me earlier.

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry. At least she talk to everyone like that." I said to myself. As I stare at her, while she's running, I can't help noticing that she's also wearing a High Council uniform with a... what's that? A short? And may I add, a baggy short. Is that a High Council uniform suppose to look like? Or is it a new uniform for a new post or something? And one more, if she's a High Council member, she should be heading to the meeting room, which is the opposite the way she's going right now. If so, who's she?

Yeah, whatever. There's no reason that I should be worrying about something stupid like that. I got work to do. And yeah, that's remind me that.. "Aaahhhhh.. I'm late.." With that, I speed up heading to the meeting room.

: o : o : o : o : o :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

In the meeting room...

Almost all the seats in the meeting room is already filled except for one. (Don't worry guys, Yzak is already seated in his seat, safe and sound. So, he's not the one who's being late. No harm done) Most of the member's patient has already grown thin waiting for this one person before they can actually start their meeting. How can someone be late to such an important meeting like this?

A man with head that was almost full of white-coloured hair suddenly spoke. "May I ask, whose seat is the remaining one is?"

Ezaria Jule stared at the remaining seat. So did Yzak. Then, some other man suddenly spoke again. "Can't we just start the meeting without him? Unfortunately, I haven't got all day."

Ezaria Jule stand from her seat. "I'm afraid to say that she's the important person for this meeting today, which is obviously the preparation for the peace conference tomorrow. In other word, we can't start without her. I hope you understand the importance of the conference as well as the meeting's. So, just deal with it." Yzak shocks with his mother attitude. He never seen her being so angry before. Unfortunately, Ezaria's response has offended some of the member. They began to debate each other when the real meeting haven't even started yet.

Suddenly, a hoarse voice manage to stop all the commotion. Yzak turned his gaze to someone who was still sitting in his seat calmly. "Stop this, I said." he ordered. All the noises finally stopped. "I said, we just wait for her... And when I said that, I mean without noise." he said again, glaring at every single one of the High Council member. All the members settle down on their seat and nodded their head indicating that they are still have enough patient to wait for this guy.

_Why is everyone obey him willingly? Who's he, anyway?_ Yzak thought.

The door suddenly burst open and revealing an average height girl, with dark blue hair standing there, looking exhausted. But still, the girl manage to pants a few word. A few heads already turn around, paying a little attention to the girl. Then the girl says.. "I'm sorry that I'm late."

: o : o : o : o : o :

Yaay.. Finish the second chapter. Hope you like it. I know.. I know.. It's quite lame right? And I'm sorry if the fluffy part of Cagalli and Athrun is not THAT romantic. Hey, what do you expect from a typical and pathetic 16 years old girl who never had a boyfriend before.

As for the others main chara (Kira, Lacus, Miriallia), they would be introduced in the next couple of chapters. So, please be patient.

And it's decided.. I'm 'borrowing' some characters and location from s-CRY-ed and for those who're 'unfan' of s-CRY-ed, don't worry your head, cause I am going to modified these chara and location of s-CRY-ed a little bit to suit Gundam SEED background. So, see you when I update.


	4. operation three :

Gundam SEED fanfiction

She, The Ultimate Weapon!

By sanzoreload

**Disclaimer : ** . . . . . . (Hey, now who's doing the disclaimer?)

Me : Don't look at me. I won't do it this time. Yzak you do it.

Yzak : Why me? Ask someone else.

Megan : (suddenly popped up) I'll do it.

Me : Where the heck did you come from?

Megan : sanzoreload doesn't own Gundam SEED and s-CRY-ed or any of it's character although I know she really want to. See, it's not that hard.

Me : Yeah, maybe. Next time you'll do it Yzak.

Yzak : Two words.. No way.

Me : It's okay. Next chapter, you're going to the Council.. (evil grin).. naked. How would you like that, huh, Yzak? (then there's a debate between the author and Yzak)

Megan : Just ignore them. On with the chapter, please.

_Italic _means the character's thoughts or something like that.

_keh _means okay. That's the way I pronounce it.

: Operation three :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

The door suddenly burst open and revealing an average height girl, with dark blue hair standing there, looking exhausted. But still, the girl manage to pants a few word. A few heads already turn around, paying a little attention to the girl. Then the girl says.. "I'm sorry that I'm late."

The girl then poker-faced walk into the room and slumped herself into the empty seat beside Yzak. "Sorry. I'm still new here. I took the wrong direction and got lost. (snort out a laugh) It's funny that I finally end up in a toilet. So, what did I miss?"

Yzak stared at the girl intently and realize that he seen this girl somewhere before. "Omae..." Yzak accidently slipped out a few word. The girl turned around to face Yzak. "You?"

The girl stand from her seat and grab Yzak by his collar.. "You're the one who collided with me.. You're the one who made me late. You.. you're going to pay for this." She is about to beat him up to a pulp when a man suddenly spoke.

"What? Is this some kind of a joke or something? We're waiting for this kid? THIS kid?"

The girl seems offended somehow, start yelling to the man. "Yeah.. THIS is the kid that you've been patiently waiting for 40 minutes and THIS is the kid YOU need to start this stupid meeting. And that's clearly said that THIS kid is seriously important for this meeting. Got the message?"

"Teme.."

The man with the hoarse voice spoke, calmly. "Unfortunately, the kid that we've been waiting for 40 minutes is one of the new member of High Council. And you, little girl, back to your seat." The girl obediently release Yzak and sit back on her seat.

"Like I said, today.. introducing three new member of High Council which were selected by me based on their performance and experience.. The three new member please stand up and introduce yourself to the Council."

Without any waste of time, three teenagers quickly stand up from their seat. A girl and two guys. The girl has shoulder-length dark blue hair with a braid at both side of her head, an average height, light skin and two beautiful blue eyes decided to introduce herself first. "Reporting.. Megan Shinihiero..." She smile and give the rest of the council a playful salute and a wink then continue.. "... and nice to meet you."

The second newcomer is a guy with short silvery-grey hair, a scarred face (not in a scary way, but in cute way) with lip that always form a sneer. "I'm Yzak Jule, former pilot of Duel Gundam." Finally, the last newcomer which is also a guy but with a naughty and playful face, spiky blond hair and blue eyes who look rather eager to introduce himself to the council. "My name is Chester... Chester Nanoda," he said proudly.

Everyone in the council snort out a laugh when they heard the Chester introduced his last name. "Nanoda? What kind of a name is it? Are you joking? Who gave you such a lame name?" said Megan who's already burst out laughing uncontrollably. Chester doesn't seems to care though. He just slumped himself into the chair while saying.."What's wrong with it? It sounded cool... At least, that's what I think."

Megan laugh again at his response. "Yeah, sure. It's really a cool name... Not."

"Great.. now we know the newcomer of the Council. And it's time I introduce myself. I am replacing Patrick Zala as the chairman of the High Council and my name is Mitsuda Hatsuzaki. I hope I will get your full cooperation in this meeting or any other meeting we are going to have next time." the man with the hoarse voice finally said. _First day of the newcomer, the Council already in commotion.. Yare.. yare.. They still have a lot to work on. _Misuda Hatsuzaki thought, shaking his own head while observing the attitude of the three young teenager.

"Are we going to start the meeting or what?" Chester said.

Megan smirked at Chester. "Yeah, of course we are going to start it, moron.."

"Kids.." Yzak said while shaking his head.

"Teme.. Are you picking a fight with me?" Megan and Chester said on the same time.

"Stop it. Shinihiero, I thought you said you have something to suggest to the Council before presenting it at the peace conference tomorrow. Do go on with it." Ezaria Jule interrupt.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about it." Megan said, starting to distribute the paper she has in hand to the rest of the Council. "Actually the thing is, HOLY has been seeking for help to convince others nation especially EA to reconstruct the Lost Ground on Earth. So, to make it simple, I think we should help them."

"What? Wait.. What's HOLY? And Lost Ground?" Chester ask.

Megan sigh. "Guess I have to start from the beginning. Okay, as you can see in the profile, a strange environmental phenomenon 22 years ago in the Kanazawa prefecture caused the land to split and protrude upwards reaching unprecedented heights, creating the secluded area known as The Lost Ground. On this remote island, those born inside a walled city, are citizens, while everyone born outside live lawless lives in the badlands." Megan stopped for a while, making sure everyone understand her explaination.

"Thousands of resident of the Lost Ground has been looking for any work they can find to sustain their livelihood within the harsh environment. But the damage is obviously far greater than that. Many people either died of hunger or brutal work. Due to that, Earth created HOLY, elite alter user squad located in the walled city to help in distributing foods and others basic needs to the Lost Ground. Unfortunately, rumour does said that this phenomenon has giving birth to a new species of human and this evolve human is called Alter User. They can manipulate matter or reform it into unique forms," she continued.

"Then, what is the problem?" a man asked.

"I'm getting to that. EA, however, hearing this rumour, is taking advantage of this situation, has ordered HOLY to suppress and capture this Alter user and put them in experiment to test and increase their ability for their own use. Unfortunately, most of the Alter user they put in experiment either end up dead or crazy. This has made Alter user of the Lost Ground furious and causing chaos all over the mainland Japan."

Mitsuda Hatsuzaki nods his head while hearing Megan's explaination. "Then, for what reason we should help them?

"That's what I'm trying to explain. They had gone absolutely berserk and they had shown the world their strength. It's just a matter of time that any nation who still have intention in causing a war all over again, come to the Lost Ground and asking them for allies. And I don't think they would even hesitate for a second to turn against EA since they are not on anybody's side from the beginning, neither Natural nor Coordinator. Then, that would be quite a threat, not only for EA and Orb, but also for us." Megan replied.

If we help them reconstruct, wouldn't it be more dangerous for us if the Alter user suddenly decided to join forces with Earth Alliance to fight against us?" he asks.

Megan just smile and keep explaining. "That's more reason for us to help them reconstruct their hometown. I mean, if we can gain their trust and make them our allies too, then we don't have to worry about them allies with neither Earth Alliance, Orb nor any other anti-Coordinator, right?"

Yzak shrugged. "But we still have the mobile suit, right? Sure, they can't beat that."

"I won't be sure about that if I were you. They were more than that. And I should say that their abilities must not be underestimated. Under my year working with HOLY, I have witnessed Alter user with all sort of powerful ability that could be say... surpassing our technology or our mobile suit."

"So, what's your suggestion?" Ezaria interrupt.

"I say, we help them. I have already invited three elite members from HOLY to present in tomorrow's peace conference to explain about this matters in details to the other's countries representative." Megan explains. "So, in other word...

"Phuuuuuut !!!" A soft noise suddenly heard.

All blur for a second trying to figure out what noise is it. Suddenly, all the member start covering their nose at the same time as the foul smell started to stench the whole room.

"It's the stink bomb attack. Hide under your desk. We're under attack." Megan yell, alarmed.

All the member still stay blur on their seat as if they haven't heard Megan, still covering their nose. Mitsuda Hatsuzaki, one hand covering his nose and one other hand holding an air freshener, start spraying them all over the room. Chester on the other hand, suddenly pull out an oxygen tank from under the table and start breathing using the air from the tank. Chester suddenly broke out the silence when Megan is still hiding under the table. "No, Megan. It's you."

Megan went out from her hiding, looking offended by Chester's comment. "What do you mean by that? I'm not a terrorrist. Why would I attack you guys?"

"No, it's not that. I mean, the stinks come from you."

"Chester.. honestly, I feel offended. If I were about to kill you guys, I wouldn't be using a stink bomb.. I will be using a real bomb instead, so you guys will be dead.. not ended up covering your nose."

Yzak start to lose his patient. "You fart, you bitch. You fart. Can you take a hint now, baka."

"I fart? (smiling shyly) Sumimasen.. gomen.. I guess I have a little too much bananas last night... Ho.. ho.. ho.. ho.. ho.. ho.." she kept laughing.

"What are you doing?" Yzak asking confusedly after seeing Megan's reaction to his comment.

"What?"

"Aren't you going like.. you know... running and crying outside for an instance."

"Why am I going to do that, silly? Only girls do that. It's stupid. Everybody's fart."

"It's not that."

"Why, Yzak. Did you have trouble farting? I can recommend you a doctor for that."

"Chigau (no).. Talking to you make my side aches."

"It's not good then. Side aches mean appendicitis. You should consult a doctor."

"Arggghhh.. Just shut up. I can't stand you." Yzak burst out his anger.

"Stop this." Mitsuda Hatsuzaki ordered. "Shinihiero, be serious, can you?"

"I am serious. It's just that I fart." Megan said, poker-faced.

"Then, the three representative of PLANT that will be going to the peace conference tomorrow is me, Megan Shinihiero and..." Hatsuzaki suddenly stopped.

"And..." Megan imitates.

"And Ezaria Jule." Hatsuzaki finally said.

"I'm sorry. But I have other work that has to be completed by the end of the week. I fear that I can't make it to the conference but may I suggest someone else to take my place?" Ezaria responded.

"Who?"

"My son, Yzak Jule. He's one of the mobile suit pilot, so he has many experience from war. I think he's a good candidate for tomorrow, don't you think?"

Hatsuzaki hesitates for a minute, thinking all over again for Ezaria's suggestion. "Okay then. Yzak Jule, is it okay with you?"

Yzak stand from his seat. "Yes. I have no objection against it."

"It's settled then. Therefore I call this meeting off." Hatsuzaki announced while closing the file in front of him.

: o : o : o : o : o :

After the meeting...

"Megan, can I talk with you for a second?" Yzak suddenly ask. Megan who was talking to Chester earlier (or rather, joking around!), stopped, and confusedly follow Yzak who's dragging her somewhere else. Chester who saw that, just shrugged and turned his back, heading toward the opposite direction as their's.

"What is it, Yzak? And stop pulling me around like a doll." Megan said with a high tone.

Yzak stopped. Guess the high tone work out a bit. Yzak breathed deeper before start talking to Megan. "What are you wearing, Megan?"

Megan stops to look at her own cloth and then said, "A High Council uniform and a baggy short. So, what's wrong with it?"

"Tell me what's not wrong with it. Everything. A baggy short? What's that? (touching the chains on the side of Megan's short) And a chain? This is a High Council meeting, not a trip to the skatepark. And don't tell me, you're wearing things like this in the conference tomorrow."

"Then, what am I suppose to wear? This is comfortable. Isn't that why we created cloth at the first place? To be comfortable.." Megan responded with a frown.

"Yes. But we have to wear certain cloth at a certain occasion. If you still want to wear short, dump the baggy ones... settle with some tighter one, so it seems a little official, right?"

As he finishes the 'wear the tighter one' part, Megan already gave him a mischievous smile. "Hentai.. (which mean pervert). If you want to go out with me, just say so."

"I wouldn't want to go out with a girl like you, even if I die. I swear." Yzak explained.

Megan shot him a suspicious glance. "Are you saying that you're a gay?"

"No."

"Then why don't you want to go out with me?"

"I just don't, okay?"

"But..."

"Hey, Yzak. I've been searching for you all over." Dearka suddenly appeared out of nowhere rescuing Yzak from the girl.

_Thank god, he came. Save me some trouble, _Yzak thought while heading toward Dearka. "Hey."

"Wants to eat lunch? I'm starving." Dearka said.

"Okay." _Whatever as long as I can get rid of this annoying girl._

Yzak realize that Megan is watching him and Dearka suspiciously. Megan shot him with a yeah-it's-official-you're-a-gay look but he ignored her anyway. He's starving and followed Dearka from behind to get his lunch.

: o : o : o : o : o :

Finish the third chapter. How's it? I've been reading dictionary lately but I don't think it's really improve my writing so gomen.. For anyone who never even heard of s-CRY-ed, can you understand my explaination? I'm not very good at explaining things but I hope you get it.

**Note : For what I understand (which mean I'm not really sure), Kanazawa is an remote island. After the phenomenon, it's divided by two, the walled city which is included as Mainland and the Lost Ground. People who lives in the Lost Ground (who didn't have Alter ability) is called Inners by people in mainland. HOLY HQ is inside the walled city.**

Hope you don't get too annoyed with Megan. After all, she's the main OC of this fic. Sayonara...


	5. operation four :

Gundam SEED fanfiction

She, The Ultimate Weapon!

By sanzoreload

**Disclaimer : ** Yzak : sanzoreload doesn't own Gundam SEED, s-CRY-ed or any of it's character. So, deal with it.

Me : (sparkling eyes) Arigatoe, Yzak for doing this for me.

Yzak : Yeah, whatever as long as I wear a proper cloth for the peace conference in this chapter.

Me : (thinking) Umm... I don't know about it yet. I am just thinking...

Yzak : (grab author by her collar) You better make sure I wear a proper cloth or else I...

Me : Okay.. okay.. But can we at least go on with the story first?

Yzak : Go on with chapter 4, finally.

**Note : Thanks Angels of Dreams, Mizue-chan, Vanyel07, harpies ladies and C-town Chica for the reviews. I appreaciated it a lot. And thank god you guys like Megan.**

**To Vanyel07, I'm really sorry that my grammar is so sucks. I've been learning English for 10 years but still I don't know how to use suffixes right. This is the best I can do unless there's someone out there nice enough to be my beta reader. Arigatoe...**

_Italic _means the character's thoughts or something like that.

_keh _means okay. That's the way I pronounce it.

: Operation four :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

At the restaurant...

"So, Dearka, care to tell me where have you been for like... (checking out his watch) ...the past 10 hours?" Yzak suddenly ask, while they were eating their lunch.

"Me? Ummm.. I don't know you will believe me or not but I was talking on the phone with Miriallia for like...(pause)...10 hours.." Dearka replied with a nervous laugh.

Yzak shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. Getting involved with that Natural girl has made you officially gone from crazy to nuts."

Dearka is about to grab Yzak by his collar but the thought of the girl he saw earlier, talking with Yzak suddenly stop his urge to do so. Instead, he gave Yzak a suspicious glance. "And what was you doing with that girl just now, huh, Yzak? And what were you guys fighting about? She just rejected you for a date?"

"Yeah, right. Like I would date her. The only reason we're fighting is because she's not wearing a proper cloth and she called me a gay." Yzak responded rather fast.

"Are you?" Dearka ask again in suspicion.

"I am what?"

"Well.. are you a gay? I mean, you never feel attracted to any woman in your life before." Dearka try to reason.

Yzak is about to open his mouth to speak something but Dearka interrupted. "Uh..uh.. Your mom not count.."

Yzak groans in unsatisfaction. "Ahhhh.."

Yzak just turn his unsatisfaction look to his uncertain look, "Geez..I don't know Dearka. Well, you know that I'm not really good with my emotion. And I don't know what I am feeling exactly. But I guess I have to tell you the truth now."

"Tell me the truth what?" Curiosity began to take over Dearka.

"I...(nervous look).. I think I love you."

"NANI?????" Dearka try to speak up but Yzak lightly put a finger on Dearka's lip, stopping him from saying another word.

"I know you can't accept my love, Dearka. You love that Natural girl, right? Sometimes I feel jealous with that girl. I sacrifice everything I got for your love. I swear, Dearka, I love you." Yzak said while his eyes set onto the ground. There's a moment of silence after that. Soft music was playing in the background.

"I didn't know you think of me as more than a friend. But I..."

"Ha..ha...ha...ha..." Yzak suddenly burst out laughing.

Dearka starts to get confuse. "Why are you laughing?"

"I got you.. I got you real bad..(laugh).. I was just joking.. (laugh).. Can't believe you took me seriously.. (laugh).. Can't talk anymore..(laugh)..Or I wet my pants..(laugh).."

Dearka still with his confused look. For a couple of moment later, he finally snapped back to reality. His so-called best friend has pulled a stupid prank on him. And he... he actually falling for it. "Ha.. ha... Laugh all you want. I can't wait for my turn next when you actually falling head over heels for a girl. That's my turn to laugh."

Yzak just snorted at Dearka's comment. "Yeah right. I can almost guarantee you with my life that I will never fall in love with anyone... And I mean anyone for my whole life.. no.. no.. we're talking about the whole eternity now.. (evil laugh)."

"Alright..alright.. Can you just stop laughing now? You're starting to sound like the evil witch in Sleeping Beauty. And you're scaring me."

Yzak stop laughing now, but his mouth just wouldn't stop moving. He's repeated his 'I love you, Dearka' line over and over again before bursting out laughing...(sweatdrops).. again. "Do you think I would be desperate enough to fall in love with you?.. WITH YOU??? Dream on." With that, he laugh again, rolling on the floor.

"Yzak, you can stop laughing now. You really can and you better be." Dearka lost his patient. He can't put up with this anymore. He stands up and grabs Yzak by his collar, which he should be doing earlier on, with an evil smirk spread all over his face.

Yzak gulped. "Ooops... This could get ugly."

The next thing happens is...

...........**THIS PART IS CENSORED, NOT SUITABLE FOR GENERAL VIEWING**............

(Sorry guys.. looks like we have to go on to the next day)

: o : o : o : o : o :

"I'm now at the meeting hall in PLANT where a peace conference was about to be held here. Some guest of honor already filling up the hall. As you can see over there, Cagalli Yula Attha, representative of Orb is already here with her rumour-said, boyfriend, Athrun Zala and Kisaka from Orb. And look what we have here... The representative from HOLY also decided to present today. They are Ryuuho, Martin Jigmar and Mimori Kiryuu, the three big names in HOLY. I'm still not sure why they suddenly decided to participate in the peace conference as the minute of the meeting is currently kept as a secret. Damn.. I hate secret." report a reporter who's doing a coverage of the peace conference.

: o : o : o : o : o :

Yzak was talking to Dearka when Megan suddenly appeared in front of him, wearing the white ZAFT uniform, in complete.

"What are you wearing?" Yzak ask while checking her from head to toe.

"What? You said I have to wear something that suit the occasion and I think this suit the occasion, and god check me out.. I'm totally cute in this. I can't believe I'm saying this.. but this cloth is comfortable. I can live in this," Megan replied, with her usual poker-faced look.

"You are in the military too?" Dearka ask in confusion. Megan just stare at Dearka blurly and said, "Nope. But I think I'm about to sign up."

Yzak scratches his head that was not itching. "Then, how did you get the cloth in the first place?"

"I ask your mom for a 'proper cloth' for this conference so that his son will be satisfied and she gave me this cloth."

Dearka and Yzak exchange glances with each other. "Okay, we got you."

"Chester, what are you doing here? I thought you have another assignment." Megan suddenly greet Chester, who suddenly appeared at the conference. "I'm just here to remind you not to fart in the conference or else a war is going to break out soon." Chester replied with a naughty smile.

"Baka.. I know that. Yzak, I think we have to enter the hall now." Megan said while grabbing Yzak's arm and waving a goodbye to Dearka and Chester.

: o : o : o : o : o :

Here is the list of the representative..

PLANT : Mitsuda Hatsuzaki, Megan Shinihiero and Yzak Jule.

Orb : Cagalli Yula Attha, Athrun Zala and Kisaka.

EA : Andrew Hammington, Claude Hirai and Tia Revn. (I made up the name, keh)

HOLY : Martin Jigmar, Ryuuho and Mimori Kiryuu.

: o : o : o : o : o :

"I'm not going to agree with that girl(Megan), stupid suggestion. Why would we have to help reconstruct Lost Ground? We would gain nothing from it." A representative from the EA, Andrew speak up in a very high tone.

"Why not? After all, the Lost Ground is still on Earth, isn't it? Why not EA help them? This could be considered as your resposibility." Megan replied, furiously.

"What? Are we somekind of a charity organization now?" The same person of EA speaks again.

Ryuuho, the guy with short purple hair from HOLY stand up from his seat to back Megan up. "Alter user, or I should say Native Alter from the Lost Ground is not to be underestimated. Although the population of the Native Alter of the Lost Ground is small, their power is enough to wreck and take over the whole Earth. That's doesn't include if they decided to allies with either Natural or Coordinator haters.. the favor seems not to be ours."

"I won't agree with you," the same person who's sitting in the middle of the other two EA representative debate again. "Yzak, do you realize that he's the only one who's been doing the talking. His other two friends doesn't seems to bother a bit about this conference." Megan said. Yzak just nods. Yeah, it's true... one of the representative is rather busy doing manicure and the other one is worst- he's not even listening to the conference, instead he's listening to his discman. A moment later, Megan said again, "I wouldn't blame them if my leader is completely a talkative freaks, ne?"

"Ryuuho is right. We need to gain their trust and their cooperation. As the advisor that was sent from EA, Mugyou Kyoji has been acting out of control, many of Native Alter have been taken captive. And much more, many have died after they were put in the irresponsible experiment conducted by EA themselves. They have every right to be angry. And the least we can do is to help them recover from their suffering. Give them a proper work and life like us. What? Now, you wouldn't take the blame for it?" Mimori, who is also from HOLY said in anger.

After Mimori was done with her speech, Megan turn her gaze to Mimori and whispered a 'thank you' to Mimori for backing her up. Mimori nods with a satisfied smile on her face. The representative of EA just stay still on their seat, doesn't know how to reply to that.

"Much more.. the Alter user's attack seems to get in the way of Earth reconstruction, isn't it? If we don't do this, the reconstruction could never be done." Cagalli added.

: o : o : o : o : o :

"It has been almost 1 hours after the conference started. Noises could be heard from outside but the details about what they were planning about is still unknown. I really hope they settle this fast." the reporter report again.

: o : o : o : o : o :

Their speeches seems to get through the EA representative or I should say, it finally got through Andrew, the EA annoying and stone-headed leader.

"So, it's decided. Each nation will send one representa....." Mitsuda Hatsuzaki's hoarse voice was suddenly interrupted by a voice... singing.

_"Itsuka chikau bokuwa_

_kono tede kizutsu mirai wa_

_Kanarazu kono basho de_

_Kimi wa doko ni datte_

_Dakedo ima wa.... itte...."_ the voice finally said, in a singsong voice. It's the guy from EA who's wearing a discman. "Put away your stupid discman, Claude. We're choosing a representative to go to the Lost Ground for reconstruction, okay? I can't believe I'm bringing along such stupid person." their leader, Andrew explains, smacking that guy's head violently.

Mitsuda Hatsuzaki sighed at the view. He continues his sentence, "Like I said, each nation will choose a representative to represent them to negotiate with the leader of the Lost Ground for reconstruction matters."

"I will represent Orb," Cagalli said, raising her hand.

"I will represent EA," the guy with the discman said, happily.

"Sir, may I represent PLANT to go to the Lost Ground?" Megan seek for permission from Hatsuzaki. Hatsuzaki just nodded. "Then, I will be the representative of PLANT," Megan announced.

"Who'll be the leader for this operation, then?" Claude asked.

"I think it's wise if the leader is from HOLY itself. After all, they know much more about Lost Ground than any of us." Cagalli suggested.

"Then, may I suggest Ryuuho to be the leader of the operation. He known a lot about Lost Ground as well as an excellent Alter user," Martin Jigmar, the leader of HOLY said.

"I have absolutely no problem against it."

"Me too."

"Me neiter."

"Then, it's settled. May we call this conference to an end?" ask Mitsuda Hatsuzaki as the host of the peace conference.

: o : o : o : o : o :

"Here they are.. They finally out from the meeting hall.. And may I say, they look happy. What has happened? What has happened?" ask the same reporter.

"Why ask the camera? Go ask them la.." the cameraman replied. With that, the reporter come running to the representative and began to rain them with thousands of question.

"What has happened? What's your plan in the first place?" the reporter ask Mitsuda Hatsuzaki. With a calm look on his face, like usual, his reply is quite simple, "Go to the Peace Conference Ball tonight. Press are invited. We'll be announcing our plan in the Ball."

"Haahhhhh.. But it's tonight.. I can't stand surprises." the reporter complaining.

"Bear with it a little. We are all tired and need some rest, right now. Tonight, we will answer any question regarding the conference." Hatsuzaki continued, walking away toward his office.

: o : o : o : o : o :

"Ryuuho... Mimori-san," Megan called out for the two HOLY representative, Ryuuho and Mimori, the girl with long back hair.

"Megan.. What's up?" Mimori greeted back. "Why didn't Mugyou Kyoji present in today's conference?" Megan ask them, without giving a minute to spare.

"Why would he present? He's just an advisor." Ryuuho replied. Mimori nodded in agreement with Ryuuho. Megan sighed. "Okay, in other word, you haven't told him yet, right?" Megan said.

"That's one way to put it. But having him here would make things difficult." Mimori admitted.

Megan stared at them with an angry look. "If EA knew you're doing this without consulting with Mugyou Kyoji first, they would cancel this whole thing. And I doubt for a second that Mugyou would keep this thing quiet."

Mimori and Ryuuho exchange glances with each other. "We know about that. But we have no other choices. If we already convince EA, he might agree with this plan too. After all, he practically work for EA." Ryuuho added.

"Yeah, I sure do hope so," Megan replied.

: o : o : o : o : o :

Chapter 4 done.. Yaay.. Hope you like it. I think I'm having fun turning both the Council and the peace conference upside down. Heh.. heh.. And I'm sure you can already guess who the bad guys in this story. It's obvious, right?

Next up, is the Peace Conference Ball.. Don't worry, I won't be wasting much time answering the press question. Instead, I'll just go to the good part.

See you next time..


	6. operation five :

Gundam SEED fanfiction

She, The Ultimate Weapon!

By sanzoreload

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Gundam SEED, s-CRY-ed or any of it's character and I never will be.

**Note : I've been reading a lot of fanfic lately and unfortunately I encountered this one word that I couldn't understand... 'mary-sue'. What the heck is that? Can anyone explains to me... (puppy dog eyes) Please...**

_Italic _means the character's thoughts or something like that.

_keh _means okay. That's the way I pronounce it.

: Operation five :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

In the Peace Conference Ball...

"So, what's your plan?" asked a reporter.

"We decided to help HOLY to reconstruct Lost Ground." Mitsuda Hatsuzaki replied, with a faint smile.

"And...." the reporter asked again, curiously.

"And that's it."

"That's it? THAT'S IT?? What do mean that's it? You mean, I'm waiting for 12 hours just to hear an old man say..(making a face and imitates Hatsuzaki).. 'We decided to help HOLY to reconstruct Lost Ground'. I demand more information." the reporter replied with an angry tone.

"Wait... wait.. wait.. wait.. There's no time for information.. There's no time to waste. Well, you heard him, they say they help HOLY reconstruct Lost Ground. Get over it, buddy. Now, let's go to the REAL question." a female reporter suddenly interrupted. "Ms. Cagalli, is it true that Athrun Zala is your (clear her throat) ... boyfriend?"

Athrun's eyes just couldn't stop blinking upon hearing the question. Cagalli blushed but she manage to gather her courage to answer the question. "Well, I guess news spread fast than a satellite. I was just about to publish it on my website." she said with a rather sarcastic tone.

Another brown-haired reporter then came forward to ask another question. "Is it true that Lost Ground..."

"ME... ME... ME... ME... ME." the same female reporter interrupted again. "Well, can't you at least wait until I finished my question?" the brown-haired reporter said angrily, with an annoyed face.

"No.. Well, Andrew Hammington, rumor said that you're interested in Megan Shinihiero, representative from PLANT. Any plan on marriage yet?" she asked.

Megan and Andrew stood up from their seat instantly. Andrew coolly answered, "Yeah, I'm planning on proposing to her tonight after our long romance." Megan just go o.o. "What? Who wants to get married with a talkative guy like you? (Andrew give her a flying kiss).. Ewwww."

"But I thought that Megan already fall in love with her fellow member of High Coucil, Yzak Jule. Is it true, Yzak Jule?"

Now, it's time for Yzak to stand up furiously from his seat. His face was almost red. He then said, "No." Megan let out a sigh of relieved. "It's not Love. IT'S AN OBSESSION. She's been following me around, sending me some love letters and chocolate. But I decided to ignore her." he finally continue, proudly. "What? Is it me or is it everyone is trying to sabotage me today?" Megan said.

"Me next. Me next. I want to ask question too." a reporter with blond hair said, who was raising her hand frantically.

: o : o : o : o : o :

**(Yzak P.O.V)**

After 55 minutes of suffering, the ball finally started.

Going to a ball isn't necessarily what I had in mind after I was selected as a High Council member. I thought it's going to be more serious than having to go to a ball.. a ball.. How weird is this?

Soft music started playing in the background. Some guest already started dancing with their partner. So is Cagalli and Athrun. I don't think they'll ever be apart from each other even for a second.

And here I was, standing still like a statue, not to mention, alone in the middle of the hall doing absolutely nothing. I found a chair and decided to sit still until this ceremony come to the end.

_This is boring, _I thought. My eyes began to scan the whole room, searching for Megan who suddenly disappeared after the press conference. _It's better if she's here. At least I have someone to talk to._

"Yzak.. Yzak.. You need to help me," Megan screamed, poking me from the back. She looked like she had been running for the whole year, panting and sweating. I look at her with a disgusted and annoying look. "What's with the sweat, Megan?"

"No.. (pant)..time..(pant)..to..(pant)..explain.. I need you..(pant)..to be my date..(pant)..tonight." Megan panted.

**(Megan P.O.V)**

"What? Are you totally okay? Are you sure you're not catching a fever or something?" he said with his right hand was put on my forehead.

"No, Mr-Smarty-Pants.. I'm a 100 Coordinator. Why in the world would I be sick? I just ask you to be my date. Is it so hard to understand? Men, you're stupid." I replied.

Yzak smirked at me. From what I saw on his face, he's not believing even a single thing I'm saying. "Yzak.. please.. Or else my dad is going to make me go out with Andrew."

"Who's Andrew?"

"He's the 'talkative' EA representative. Please, Yzak." I pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, why is your father making you go with him?" he asked.

I made a face. "You don't want to know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Earlier that night.._

_"Dad, I told you, I won't go out with him." I protested. "And that's mean, whatever the circumstances may be."_

_"I told you, he's interested with you. And this is for the sake of peace. " my dad said, tying to convince me._

_"So, you're sacrificing your only daughter to that nasty guy for peace sake?" I asked with puppy dog eyes._

_He shook his head a few times. "I'm sorry, Megan. But sacrifice has to be made."_

_"What?" I stared at him in disbelief. I just cannot believe even the puppy dog eyes didn't work against him. _

_My dad pulled out his cellphone start dialling some numbers. "Bodyguards, I need some help here."_

_"Uh-oh.. bodyguard? Are you trying to kill me dad?" I asked. "Nope.. I'm just trying to convince you to go out with that man." my dad answered. "Look like the bodyguard already arrived. Guys, tie this girl at the chair." my dad ordered._

_A couple of minutes later, after a hard fight and struggle, I found myself already tied on a chair. "Ceh, no fair. Five against one, sure you're going to win, dad. What a dirty trick. Let me remind you, dad. This isn't making me go to the ball with that, yuck, I can't believe I'm saying his name, Andrew." I said to my dad._

_"I know. This is why I'm taking your favourite gun away.(taking out the gun from my jeans pocket).." my dad threatened._

_"Is that my gun? No.. don't take that gun.. please.." I began to plead. "Then, promise me, you go to the ball with him. Take it or leave it."_

_"No.." I said firmly. With that, my dad who was holding my gun, brushing the gun against his unshaved face. "No...not your face.. No.. you're scratching my gun.. No.. please stop it."_

_"Say the magic word." _

_"Please and thank you." I said still with a puppy-dog eyes. My dad, hearing that, brushing my gun against his face even harder._

_"Okay..okay..I'll go with him. But under one condition" My dad finally let go of the gun and ready to listen to my word. "What is it?"_

_"If I have a date, I don't have to go with him." _

_"Okay. That's a deal." he replied within a second. "Okay... That's easier than I expected." I said with a suspicious glance. "You're not planning anything, are you?"_

_"No.. I know you will go with Andrew cos you're not going to have a date by tonight. Who the hell will be interested in an unsexy girl like you, right?" my dad admitted._

_"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadd........."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Just thinking about it already make me sighed. "So, Yzak.. please.."

My pleading made him smirking even more. "Yeah, right. Give me 25 reasons why would I want to waste my time occupying a girl who doesn't know how to wear a dress in ball and instead she's still wearing a military outfit at this kind of occasion. Ever heard of 'fashion sense'?" he criticized me.

"Fine.. I'll ask someone else to be my date." I said turning my around, scanning the whole hall for someone I actually know. "Shit.. that guy is coming this way. Yzak.. if you don't help me, I'll make your life miserable." I threatened, hiding my face from Andrew.

"Fine, I'll help you." Yzak finally decided to help me. I pulled him up from his seat and slipped my arm in his. When Andrew finally approached us, I purposely hug Yzak. "Hi, Megan," he greeted me with a sweet smile. His smile already make me wanna puke.

"Hi, Andrew." I greet him back, nonchalantly. "Oh, yeah, Andrew. Meet Yzak Jule, my da...."

"Hi, Andrew." Yzak suddenly interrupted, shaking his hand with Andrew. "Megan's father ask me to walk her here to you, you know in case she was kidnapped or something. It's a true dad intuition. So, since I already deliver her safely to your side, enjoy your night with her. Remember, she's a shy girl." Yzak said, innocently.

With that, Andrew took my hand and slipped it into his arm. "Thanks a lot, Yzak."

Yzak smiled again. "No problem. I'm just here to help."

As Andrew dragged me into one of his boring conversation, I turn my back around and gave Yzak a I-kill-you-and-feed-you-to-the-dog look. Instead, he replied me with a devilish smirk while waving his hand goodbye to me. "I'll kill him, I swear." I mumbled to myself.

**(Yzak P.O.V)  
**

Watching Megan being drag with that guy really satisfy me. "That's going to teach her a lesson."

Okay, now I'm alone again. I grab a drink and decided to sit again while waiting for the whole Megan-Andrew scene to be over. It seems Megan could hardly keep her eyes open while listening to Andrew who kept blabbering beside her. As I'm having fun watching Megan talking to that guy, I felt like somebody poking me at the back.

I turn around to see who is it and....

"Oh my god, what are you people?" I blurted out, unconsciously. There are three girls... no..no..no... three ugly creatures standing right in front of me, waving and giggle as if they are flirting with me. "Ewwwww... they are gross." I muttered silently. "Want to spare us a dance?" they asked. "No thanks. I rather not." I said, uncomfortably. With that, I left my seat and tried to find another seat. _That was close. Glad I can escape._

Before I even manage to find myself a seat, someone suddenly grab my cloth. "Uh-oh." I turned around and found a little girl still grabbing to my cloth. The girl just smile and suddenly provocatively wink at me. "Brother, you're cute. Want to dance with me?"

_Great. Now it's a little girl. Why can't a normal girl ask me to dance? Does this have to be this little girl?_

"No, thanks." I rejected her and kept walking. I stopped as she didn't let go of my cloth. "I told you, let go of me. I don't want to dance."

"No. You have to dance with me. You're cute, so automatically you're my boyfriend." she said.

_Arghhhh.. what now? Just now, dance partner... now, BOYFRIEND??? This is making me nuts. I have to get rid of her._

"What's that?" I said, pointing my finger to the opposite direction. She fall for it. As she turned around, I made a run to the garden. "Lucky.." I panted.

_To think again, I feel bad for making Megan go with that guy. If she's here, I wouldn't be like this._

I sat still in front of the fountain and checked out the view of the garden. It's weird that the janitor is cleaning the garden. Isn't it supposed to be a gardener job? Then, I lost in my own thoughts again.

"Yzak.. What's with the face?" suddenly a voice shook me out from my own thought.

"Mom?"

"I am asking you, what's with the face?" She asked me again with the stern voice of hers. "Oh, don't you have a date for this ball?"

"Nope.. And I don't think I need one." I proudly replied.

Unexpectedly, she suddenly pinched cheeks and said, "It's okay, my baby boy. Drop by at my apartment and I'll bake you some cookies."

"Cookies? With milk?" I asked in excitement. "Yes.. with milk." she answered shortly.

"Okay, then. I'll be there."

Before going, she pinched my cheeks again before planted a kiss on my forehead. "Have fun, Yzak."

I blushed. Kisses on the forehead really did sound like a kid. I stared all around the garden, making sure nobody just saw that scene just now. My heart nearly dropped when I saw...

"Megan.." I blurted out. She's now sitting with her legs crossed just behind me at the fountain. Andrew is nowhere to be seen near her. She's now giving me a really devilish smirk and I think I know what am I getting myself involved in.

"Megan, please don't tell me you saw that." I asked her. She just kept smiling innocently and repied, "I won't tell you, then. But cookies with milk? Baby boy? Kiss on the forehead? That sounds ultimately adult-ish. Oh, by the way, there's a lipstick stain on your forehead." she said sarcastically.

I watched my own reflection in the water and quickly pulled out a tissue to clean the stain. She laughed watching me panickly clean the stain.

I glared at her. "You better shut up or you.."

"I what? I tell the press about how your mother kiss you on the forehead? Or, how Yzak Jule would love his cookies with milk?"

"Urgghh.." I groaned. "By the way, Megan. Where's Andrew?"

I began to regret that I even mentioned his name when an evil smile suddenly plastered on her face. "Just let say, he never going to bother me ever again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In a room)

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeppp." screamed Andrew whose both hands and feet was tied and his mouth was covered by a small white cloth.

"Uebodiiiiiizguiingtuuuuhiiiirmiiii.." (Nobody is going to hear me..)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She shifted a little to sit right beside me. "At least there is no camera here."

"ATTENTION EVERYONE...ATTENTION.." someone suddenly speak up using the microphones.

Megan and I quickly went back inside. Mitsuda Hatsuzaki was standing on the stage holding the mic to announce something that seems very important.

"I just want to say to all the guest to enjoy yourself with the ball. Don't worry because we have hundreds of professional security guarding this building as well as surveillance camera planted everywhere in this building."

_Surveillance camera.... surveillance camera... surveillance camera... surveillance camera... surveillance camera... surveillance camera... surveillance camera..._

"Ne, Megan. What is surveillance camera?" I asked dumbly. "Surveillance camera watched and recorded whatever we're doing, baka." she answered shortly.

"NANI????? There's surveillance camera are everywhere? Even in the garden???" I suddenly yelled.

"Yes. It's true, Mr. Jule. Surveillance camera is everywhere, that's include the garden and I guarantee it will be watching your every move." Hatsuzaki replied with a smile.

**(Megan P.O.V)**

"Wow, cool. Surveillance camera is everywhere. Isn't it cool, Yzak?" I asked but get no answer in return. "Yzak... Yzak..."

Suddenly I heard a sound of something hard falling to the floor. "Yzak..."

He's fainted. Oh, yeah. If there is camera in the garden, it must've caught the little scene with his mother.

"If they saw the tapes, people are going to look down on you, right?" I said.

He nodded. He saw me walking toward the exit. "Where are you going?"

"Talking to the press... I'm sure it's going to be in the front page tomorrow. Then, bye bye... my rival." I replied with a smirk with my face, leaving him alone in the middle of the hall.

: o : o : o : o : o :

That's all, I guess for this chapter. It's a chaos, right? I guess others character like Kira, Lacus, Miriallia will be making their star-studded appearance in chapter 8 or 9. Sorry...

Next up, more chaos and trouble from the trio-Yzak, Athrun and Dearka... Let's just see what they do next, keh.


	7. operation six :

Gundam SEED fanfiction

She, The Ultimate Weapon!

By sanzoreload

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Gundam SEED, s-CRY-ed or any of it's characters. I need to be alone right now. (Why? Why can't I own Gundam SEED????)

_Italic _means the character's thoughts or something like that.

_keh _means okay. That's the way I pronounce it.

: Operation six :

**(Dearka P.O.V)**

"Yzak, can you at least stop walking back and forth. It's making my head hurt." I said to Yzak.

"Well, you're not the one with the problem. So, it's easy for you to say." he replied, half yelling at me.

Athrun sighed. I heard he's also had the hard time at the conference yesterday after his relationship with Cagalli was finally gone public. "Getting a kiss from your mom is not a big deal. Nobody cares about it."

"Yes, it's true getting a kiss from my mom is not a big deal. But when someone actually sees me, getting a kiss from my mother... it's a big deal. It's spell the end of my career." Yzak said while walking back and forth, again.

"So, what're you going to do? Destroy the evidence?" I said playfully. Yzak suddenly yell, "That's it, Dearka. You're a genius."

"What's it? Destroy the evidence?" I asked in confusion. Athrun and me exchanged confuse glances with each other. "What do you have in mind, Yzak?" Athrun asked calmly.

"Identify the evidence and then.. destroy it. Ha..ha..ha..ha..ha..(suddenly cough)...... (clear throat). Excuse me. Let's resume with the laugh..Ho..ho..ho..ho," Yzak said with an evil laugh. Athrun and me sweatdropped. "What is the evidence?" Athrun questioned.

Yzak finally stopped walking. Athrun and I just gave him a weird look while waiting for him to speak again. "The first evidence... tapes from the surveillance camera."

: o : o : o : o : o :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

**Evidence one : Tapes**

"Just tell me, how are we going to get the tapes? It's highly classified. It is kept in a password protected safe room. Only High Council chairman has the password." Dearka clarified.

"You mean, in other word, retrieving the tape is completely impossible." Athrun added. Yzak just smirked. "There's no room Yzak Jule couldn't enter and there's no task Yzak Jule couldn't handle. Okay, tomorrow, we break in into the safe room."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8.30 am

Mitsuda Hatsuzaki has been in his office since dawn. And that's also how long Yzak, Athrun and Dearka has been waiting outside his room, waiting for opportunity to come.

"I'm sick of waiting. Can't we actually came up with something brilliant so that he leave his room and we can finally hack into his system?" Yzak complained.

"Don't look at me. You're the one who came up with this stupid idea in the first place," Athrun replied.

"Can't we just like kidnapped him or something?" Yzak suggested. "Then what? Thinking of other ways to destroy the evidence of us kidnapping him too?" Athrun protested.

"Wait." Dearka suddenly had a big, evil smile plastered all over his face. "I think I just have a good idea."

10.47 am

**KABOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! **

The noise of something exploding suddenly heard. With that, Mitsuda's office door suddenly swished open revealing Yzak, alarmed. "Sir, we are under attack."

Mitsuda Hatsuzaki jumped out off his seat. "What? We're under attack?"

Yzak cleared his throat. "Yes Sir. I believe I just said that, Sir. We're under attack. Can't you hear people screaming outside?"

Outside

**(tape playing) Booooooooom!!!!**

_Sounds of guns being reloaded._

_People screaming. _

"Commander, we need a back up team, fast." Dearka screamed in a very serious voice.

"Wheeeeit...wheeeit... wheeiit.. wheeeeit.." Athrun making a siren sound. Dearka stared at him blurly. "What is that supposed to be, a whistle?"

"No. It's a siren sound." Athrun explained.

"Help..help... My son is trapped inside my house.. Help.. help.." Athrun said imitating a woman's voice.

_Click! Sounds of bullet being fired from guns._

"Mom... help me. Get me out of here. I'm scared." Athrun said again, this time imitating a child's voice. Then he continued with the woman's voice again, "Yes, dear. Stay there. Mom will be there to save you."

Dearka gave Athrun a blank stare. "Okay.. Athrun. Cut.. cut.. cut.. Just what are you doing?"

"I'm acting as an innocent civillian. Quite good, heh. Damn that I failed at the drama academy." Athrun stated.

"For God sake, you're overreacting. I don't blame them for kicking you out from the academy."

**(tape still playing) Boooooooooooom!!!!!!!!!**

_Click! Sounds of bullet being fired from guns._

_Miriallia, I love you.. _

_I couldn't live without you._

_So, let me sing you a song._

_Sounds of an awful man's voice singing a song._

"Oh, no. War time over." Dearka said, pressing the stop button on the radio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside

"Wait, isn't it Elthman's voice?" Mitsuda Hatsuzaki said after listening to the so-called 'terrorist attack' that was going on outside.

Yzak panicked. "No.. no.. Sir. There's certainly an attack going on outside. You better step out and see it by yourself. Did you hear the awful voice singing just now? It can kill you." Yzak said again, trying to convince Hatsuzaki.

"Okay, then. Call Troope 9 to start our defense now. Priority in rescuing the civillian's live first." Hatsuzaki ordered, sitting back on his seat.

"What? Don't you like.. going to step outside and command the troope yourself?" Yzak asked.

"Why would I do that? I don't even know how to fight at the first place. Trust me, Yzak. Just leave it to the professional." Hatsuzaki explained.

_Mission status : failed_

11.52 am

"Sir, your mom come." Yzak said, the door swished open again for the second time of the day.

"What? My mom? That's weird. I thought she's already died twelve years ago." Mitsuda replied.

Yzak panicked again. "It's her ghost, maybe." Yzak said, uncertainly, searching for an excuse.

Mitsuda Hatsuzaki groaned. "Arrggghhh.. what is it that she wants this time, visiting me at this kind of time of the year?"

Yzak gulped. _Does this mean his mom's ghost actually has visited him... before??? _Yzak thought.

"Tell her I'm not here. Tell her I went to Moon.. to Mars or something. Made up any excuses." he ordered.

_Mission status : failed_

11.59 am

Outside

"None of our plans has actually work. What are we going to do? If anybody watch that tape, I'm doom." Yzak started to panic.

"I don't think so. Maybe after watching the tape, they would die within 7 days like The Ring." Dearka joked. Yzak smacked him violently on the head. "Ouch.. It's a possibilities. After all, the tape's content is quite deadly." Dearka said, sticking out with his opinion.

"Maybe I should go inside his office, and ask him to go somewhere with me." Yzak suggested. "Like that would work out. Even the terrorist attack didn't make him leave his office." Athrun convinced.

"It's worth a try."

Inside

"Sir, may I come in." Yzak asking for permission, knocking Hatsuzaki's office.

"Come in."

"Sir.. I..............."

"Mitsuda-san... Mitsuda-san... 12 o'clock.... It's lunch time..."

"Mitsuda-san... Mitsuda-san... 12 o'clock.... It's lunch time..." Hatsuzaki's alarm clock suddenly ringing.

"What? It's already lunchtime. Gotta go now." Hatsuzaki quickly got off his chair, stopping whatever work he was doing in an instance. Hatsuzaki walked toward the door headed toward the restaurant, leaving Yzak in his office, alone.

_Is it that easy to get rid of him? Great.. Now what? Every computer in PLANT is password protected. How am I going to get the password? _

"Oh, yeah, Yzak. Please shut down my computer. I have to get my lunch now." Mitsuda suddenly yelled.

_Great.. Breaking into the files might be taking a long time. If he was back before we have actually finishes it, we'll be dead._

"And one more..." Mitsuda yelled again. "Please inform my secretary that I will be out for 3 hours or so. Thanks."

_Okay.. That's scary. Like he can read my mind or something. But he's making the mission easier._

"Guys.. I'm in." Yzak communicated with Athrun and Dearka using walkie talkie. Athrun replied, "Wait, aren't we a litttle old to play with walkie talkie?"

"Athrun, we have no time to discuss it. Now get to your position.. Athrun, watch the door and Dearka, wait at the safe room. I'll tell you the password and you grab the tapes, keh?" Yzak ordered.

"Roger."

**(Yzak P.O.V)**

"Where's the password?" I talked to myself. As I was searching for the file, my eyes caught something weird on the screen. A file with the name 'Megan'.

_What is he doing with a file on Megan?_

I clicked on the file and opened the file. "What's this? Pictures?" I muttered. There's lot of pictures of Hatsuzaki and Megan together. There's even a picture of Megan kissing his cheek. They look so close as if they are... "Couple?" I blurted out. _Could it be possible that Megan is his misstress? No way. Urgghhh...I can't believe Hatsuzaki is hitting on a girl half his age. He's disgusting. I can't believe this. How can Megan fall for him? I'm much better than him. She should've chose me. _

"Wait.. What am I thinking about? Why in the world would I want her to choose me? This is getting nuts." I mumbled. "Oooi, Yzak. We haven't got all day." suddenly Dearka's voice echoed through the walkie talkie.

Oh, yeah. I'm supposed to search for the password and what am I doing browsing the file on Megan who has nothing to do with me. I closed the file and kept searching for the password.

"Weeeeeeiiiitttt..... Hatsuzaki-san, there's one new e-mail for you."

My heart nearly stopped when the computer made the sound. "It's just a new mail." I mumbled. I ignored it at first but.... _What is it like to be a chairman of the High Council? What kind of e-mail would he receive?_

So, story cut short, I opened the mail. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I said, reading the already opened e-mail on the computer screen.

**To : **

**From : **

**Subject : Hi...**

_Drop by at my apartment tonight. Got something to tell you._

_Miss you : Chester_

"Oh..my.. god.. He's also hitting on a guy half his age. What now? He's a bisexual? No wonder both Megan and Chester were selected as a High Council member." I said, almost in a screaming tone. Athrun began to worry. "Yzak, are you okay in there?"

"I'm okay." I replied. _I wonder, is he like....having a crush on me or something, that he chose me to be a High Council? Ewwww... just thinking about this, is gross enough._

After almost 10 minutes hacking through his system, I finally found the password.

"Got it. Dearka, can you her me? The password is... what the heck is this... _jellybeans?_" I said to Dearka, puzzled. "Yeah, loud and clear. (pause for a second) What? Jellybeans is the password?" Dearka replied. "Yeah, Dearka. He did say it's jellybeans. So just grab the tapes and get this over with." Athrun said.

Dearka typed the password and grabbed the tapes.... finally. "I got it." he informed.

_Mission status : accomplished._

**(Normal P.O.V)**

**Evidence two : The janitor**

"What exactly did that janitor do to be one of the evidence, Yzak? He don't even recognize you." Athrun asked. "He was there. He must've seen something. It's all for the sake of my bright future." Yzak said innocently.

Dearka sighed at his friend's behaviour. This 'kissing-by-your-mom' thing has made him completely gone out of his mind. "So, what are you going to do, then? You're not going to kill him, are you?"

Yzak laughed. "You never know."

: o : o : o : o : o :

Later that night...

"Yzak, Dearka... The coast is clear. You may proceed with the mission." Athrun commanded while Yzak and Dearka tip toed, creeping into the janitor store room.

"Yzak, are you sure he live here?" Dearka ask. Yzak nodded and made a gesture with his finger asking him to shut up. They kept tip toed in the janitor room, searching for the janitor while Athrun guarding from the outside.

"There he is." Yzak whispered, referring to the janitor who is sitting on a chair while reading a book in a fade light. They quickly sneaked behind the janitor, Dearka held a handkerchief soaked with chloroform, forced the janitor to breathe in it.

: o : o : o : o : o :

Fast forward

One hour has passed since Athrun and Dearka was forced to wait outside the room, leaving the janitor inside alone with Yzak. Athrun started to worry. Dearka kept glancing at his watch. "It's 5 seconds since you last check your watch, you know." Athrun informed, still with a worry face. "Sorry, but I can't help it. Nobody knows what Yzak can do to that poor janitor."

"Yeah, I just hope that he doesn't do any stupid things to him." Athrun replied. Seconds after that, the door finally burst open. Yzak stepped out first, revealing his satisfied face. The janitor somehow hadn't come out from the room yet. This worried both Athrun and Dearka even more, thinking that the worst of the worst might have happened to the janitor. "What did you do to the janitor?" Dearka asked panickly.

"Just let say, he's finally going to shut up." Yzak answered him with a sneer. Hearing that, Athrun quickly peeked into the dark room and searched for the janitor. The janitor finally went out of the room...

Athrun relieved. "Janitor-san... I'm glad he did nothing to you. So, you're okay right?" Athrun asked but have nothing for an answer. "Janitor-san?"

" . . . " The janitor went out from the room, staggered along the hallway in a daze, ignoring both Athrun and Dearka.

"JANITOR-SAN.......... JANITOR-SAN........" Athrun yelled, calling upon the janitor. Dearka put his arm on Athrun's shoulder trying to calm him down. He lowered his eyes. "Looks like we lost him. He's a good man. Let's just pray that he will rest in peace." he said, shooking his head a few times.

: o : o : o : o : o :

That's all for this chapter. It's absolutely pointless right? Two evidence is already destroyed and there's some more to go. Poor janitor.. But what or who are going to be the next evidence? And who will be the next victim of the Yzak Jule's cruel intention? Stay tune to the next chapter..


	8. operation seven :

Gundam SEED fanfiction

She, The Ultimate Weapon!

By sanzoreload

**Disclaimer : **I want to own Gundam SEED and s-CRY-ed but I can't... (crying) Bandai won't let me have them...

**Note : **Thanks Angels of Dreams and xxravenwingxx for the reviews. Okay, there you go chapter seven with Yzak still on the loose, hunting for the evidence of you-know-what to be terminated. (Warning : Yzak very OOC) Okay, so have fun. The next update maybe a little late since I'm going back to school next week. (Urghhh.. It's going to be a dreadful day) So long everyone. Jana..

_Italic _means the character's thoughts or something like that.

_keh _means okay. That's the way I pronounce it.

: Operation seven :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

**Evidence three : Megan Shinihiero**

"What's next, Yzak? The world?" Dearka asked Yzak in fury, still grieving for the janitor.

"No. The third evidence... Megan." Yzak answered shortly.

"What?"

"I said... THE NEXT EVIDENCE IS MEGAN, BAKA.." Yzak yelled.

"I heard you. But what are you going to do to her?" Dearka questioned.

Athrun who kept silent from the beginning suddenly speak up. "Wait.. don't tell me that you're thinking about the same thing that I am thinking in my mind right now that I think you shouldn't be thinking about, Yzak."

Yzak sneered back. "And what is exactly that you're thinking about that you think I shouldn't be thinking about, because it's a possibilities that I'm thinking about the same thing that you're thinking earlier."

"Okay..." Cagalli who was also in the room stared at the trio in a complete blank.

"And what if... the thing that I'm thinking right now in my mind is the same thing as the one Athrun think in his mind but he think that Yzak shouldn't be thinking about? But still...the thing I'm thinking about is maybe exactly the same as the thing that both of you has been thinking about." Dearka replied, worsen the already stupid 'thinking' conversation.

"Okay.. Fine.. Stop all this stupid 'thinking' conversation. The conclusion is that all three of you are thinking about that same thing. So, spill.. What **ARE** you guys thinking?" Cagalli replied, giving the trio a deadly glare.

: o : o : o : o : o :

3.00 pm

Inside Athrun's apartment...

"Athrun, can you get me a blueprint of the building Megan living in?" Yzak ordered, his eyes stuck on his computer screen. His fingers quickly typing something unknown onto the keyboard.

"Blueprint to the building? What for?"

"Duh.. If we don't have the blueprint of the building, how will I know where her room is located and then, how can sneak into her room?" Yzak replied.

"One sentence Yzak... SHE LIVES IN THE SAME APARTMENT BUILDING AS YOU. HOW COULD YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE NOT KNOW THE SURROUNDING OF THE BUILDING?????"

"No fair, Athrun.. That's two sentences in total." Yzak frowned. Athrun sighed. Dearka finally decided to interrupt. "Okay, Yzak. There's one way you can get there without the blueprint of the building."

"How?" Yzak interested. Dearka smirked. "First, you went to the elevator. Press up and when the elevator door open, you step in."

"Okay. Then, I open the top cover of the elevator and cut the cable, right?" Yzak interrupted. "(sweatdropped) No. Because if you do that, you'll be dead before you can even find her room. After you step in, press the button number 4. When the elevator door open again... step out and start searching for a door with a number 04 on it." Dearka answered.

"Oh... so when I found the door, I can get the blueprint of the building there?" Yzak questioned. Dearka tried so hard to cover his furiousness and finally manage to gather enough patience in him to answer Yzak's dumb question. "No... When you found that door, ring the bell and Megan will be standing in front of the door, smiling at you."

"Oh.. so Megan is the one, who's going to give me the blueprint of the building. I get it. It's a good plan, Dearka. I'm proud having you as my assistant."

Cagalli who had been sitting silently, listening to the guys conversation can't even take it anymore. She stood up from her swirlchair and interrupted their conversation. "That's it, Yzak. Why do you need blueprint of the building anymore if you already standing in front of MEGAN'S room? Get it?"

"You're right. I guess I never thought about it that way before. Thanks... So let's carry out our mission at 1800 sharp. Meet there half an hour before our mission." Yzak ordered. Athrun, Dearka and Cagalli sighed as well as relieved that Yzak finally understood what they're trying to explain.

: o : o : o : o : o :

6.00 pm

Inside Megan's apartment building...

"Why are we waiting at the top of the elevator of all places?" Cagalli asked. Athrun shook his head. Athrun and Dearka are also puzzled why they had to hide there while Yzak made his way safely to Megan's room.

Athrun clutched his walkie talkie in his hand, waiting for the next instruction from Yzak. His thought mainly drifted to what might Yzak do to that poor girl. "I hope he didn't do anything stupid." Athrun sighed and muttered the word under his breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On level 4

In front of Room no 04...

Yzak already manage to find his way to Megan's room without the help of the blueprint. Thank god..

"Guys, I'm finally here. You can cut the elevator cable now. Destroy all the evidence of me coming here, keh." Yzak ordered through his walkie talkie.

Athrun and Dearka face heated up. "What? Why do you always want to cut the cable? If we cut the cable now, we'll be dead. Just go on with your plan. Nobody going to see you. I already hack the security system." Athrun admitted.

Yzak frowned. "Okay, okay. Fine." He pushed the bell and waited for the door to open. A few moment later, the door finally opened slightly, admitting a sleepy-faced Megan, wearing a blue-coloured pajama. "Yzak, what are you-"

Megan stopped as Yzak suddenly pounced her to her couch. Yzak pull a sharp knife from his jacket. Megan gasped. "What are-"

She didn't manage to finish her word as the sharp knife keep stabbing through the poor soul.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elevator top...

"Somehow I feel like something bad is going to happen," Dearka admitted. Athrun and Cagalli exchanged glances with each other. Both revealing their worry face.

"I.. I just hope he didn't kill her." Cagalli stammered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

on Level 4

Inside Room no 04...

Yzak finally stopped. He smirked, revealing a satisfied look on his face. Megan gasped for air. She examined her own body to look for injury. No injury... She turned her gaze to a figure beside her. It was already shredded to pieces.

_What's that beside me? Wool? Brown cloth? Red ribbon?_ She thought.

"This is my favourite teddy bear. My brother gave it to me."

Yzak smirked at her even more, still holding the knife. "That's what I can do to your lovely teddy bear... You can't guess what I can do to you if you revealed my secret."

Megan stared at him dumbly. "Fine.. Uhhh, I'm scared I guess." she replied with a yawn. "Now buzz off from my room. I need some sleep or I might blurted out something unwanted to the press if I encountered them tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll go." Megan led Yzak to the door and showed him the way out.

"What a weird guy." she mumbled to herself, closing the door behind her.

: o : o : o : o : o :

**Evidence four : Oh my gosh..**

The trio and Cagalli was resting from their exhausted mission.. or maybe not exactly. "I can't do this anymore. I need some break." Dearka complained, his head rested on a pillow on Athrun's bed. Athrun, on the other hand is sitting on the floor with Cagalli's head resting on his laps.

"There's no time for break, Dearka. There's more evidence out there, waiting for us to destroy them. We need not be careless, even for a second." Yzak responded. Yzak was sitting on the swirlchair, reading through a magazine.

Cagalli groaned. "What? There's more? From the situation, I thought Megan would be the last and the most important evidence."

Yzak shook his head. An evil smile plastered on his face. "No, my dear. There's one more."

Dearka shrugged, " What is it then?"

".... Ezaria Jule."

Atrun, Dearka and Cagalli gasped. "What?" they asked in unison. "For god sake, she's your mother, Yzak." Athrun replied.

"I know. But what choice is left for me to do?"

"It's no use. You already made up your mind, right? So, what's your plan? I'm just hoping it doesn't involve elevator cable." Cagalli questioned.

Yzak smirked. He swirled his chair a few times before opening his mouth to tell the other three his big plan. "Well, I'm thinking to cut the elevator cable of her apartment so she couldn't go down."

"Why do your plan always have to involve cable?" Athrun yelled while Dearka kept laughing at Yzak's plan.

"What's so funny, Dearka?"

"It's just that... In that case of emergency, some people would just use the stairs... It's a smarter choice." Dearka laughed even harder. Cagalli and Athrun chuckled.

"That's why I said, it's only a plan. If like that, I'm going to do this..." Yzak said, reaching for the phone and start dialling some number. The other three stare at him dumbly, trying to figure out what's the damage he could possibly do with the phone.

A few seconds later, someone picked up the phone. A woman with short similar grey-coloured hair as Yzak appeared on the screen. She seemed so stern at first but when she saw Yzak, a motherly smile spread across her face. "Oh, Yzak. What is it that you're calling me?"

"Hi, mom." Yzak greeted back. "I just want to tell you that I'm going to stop by at your apartment this evening... on 4 pm maybe. So..."

"You want me to bake some cookies for you?" she asked gently. Yzak stammered, "Ye..Yeah."

"Okay. See you." she replied, hanging up the phone.

"Okay... I'm guessing that this phone call is just the beginning phase of your plan, right?" Dearka questioned. Yzak nodded with an evil smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening

In Ezaria Jule apartment...

Ezaria already finished baking some cookies for Yzak and waiting for Yzak to come by. She checked the clock on the wall. It says 4.30 pm. "Mattaku.. he's late. Where's that kid?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time

In Athrun's apartment...

Athrun checked the watch on the wall. It says exactly 4.30 pm. "Yzak, aren't you late for your meeting with your mom?"

Yzak smirked. "Nope. That's exactly what my plan is."

"What? Making her wait for you when you're not even coming?" Athrun guessed. Yzak nodded. Dearka gasped. "Wow, making her wait? That's not cool, man. That's pretty evil."

Athrun and Cagalli stared at both Dearka and Yzak unbelievably. "What evil? That's it? That's your plan to destroy this evidence?" Athrun yelled.

"What do you expect me to do, Athrun? Kill her? For god sake, she's my mother.." Yzak defending himself.

Athrun sighed for the thousandth times of the day. "Yeah, whatever."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6.00 pm

In Ezaria Jule apartment...

Ezaria still waiting for Yzak in her living room. Her fresh-baked cookies was already turning cold. She watched the clock on the wall. It's 6 pm. She sighed. She lifted the tray of cookies to her kitchen and keep them in the refrigerator. "He's not coming, I guess. I hope nothing bad happened to him."

: o : o : o : o : o :

"Achaa... working hard for this mission has turned my shoulder stiff. I need some massage." Dearka complained. They were still hanging out at Athrun's apartment although the mission is practically over. Dearka decided to take a short nap on Athrun's bed. Athrun sat on the floor, flipping through a magazine, maybe searching for a vacation or something. Cagalli was in the shower, taking a long, hot relaxing bath. While Yzak, on the other hand still with his laptop.. typing something in a rapid speed.

"What are you still doing? Take a break, Yzak. You need it. The mission is over. We already destroyed all the evidence." Athrun advised.

Yzak ignored them and kept his eyes stuck on the computer screen. Moments later, he suddenly speak up. "Guys, there's one more evidence I need to get rid of..."

"What? There's some more? Urghhh.. I need a break." Dearka voice quiver with rage.

"What is it, Yzak?" Athrun questioned.

Yzak turned around to face his two best friends. His lip form a very devilish smirk. He sneaked his hand into his pocket, pulling out a long string. He got up from his seat, headed toward Athrun and Dearka who seemed didn't quite understand the situation they were currently under yet.

"It's you guys.. I need to get rid of you guys.."

Athrun face grown pale upon hearing Yzak's sentences. Dearka eyes wide open with horror while Yzak kept walking toward them with the string in his hand.

"Are you thinking about what I am thinking right now, Athrun?" Dearka started, his face growing pale by every second. Athrun did not do better either. "Dearka, don't start the conversation again. I think it's the right time for us to be-"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa........."

: o : o : o : o : o :


	9. operation eight :

Gundam SEED fanfiction

She, The Ultimate Weapon!

By sanzoreload

**Disclaimer : **Yzak : sanzoreload doesn't own Gundam SEED, s-CRY-ed or any of it's character.

Megan : Where's the author? And why are you the one doing the disclaimer? And not to mention, I don't see your other three friends either, where are they?

Yzak : (laugh) Haaa... haa... haa.. haa..

Megan : Okay...

Ezaria : Yzak, stop laughing. How dare you make me wait. You never going to taste any cookies from me again.

Yzak : Mom...

Megan : Enjoy chapter eight while I go find the author... (screaming) Author.. where are you?

**Note : Sorry for the late update and yeah, thanks again to Angel of Dreams and xxravenwingxx for the great review. At least I knew someone is actually reading this junk. Sorry for Yzak being OOC but I got my own reason for doing that, keh. Just trust me with that. And yeah. How did I forgot to mention the chara age in this story? I am such a baka. Okay, let's see..**

**All Gundam Seed chara : Rite after the war, so they were most likely still in the same age as in the series, I guess.**

**The OC : Megan - 16**

**Chester - 19**

**Andrew - 21**

**Mitsuda - I have no idea how old is he.**

**Claude - 19**

**So on with the story. **

_Italic _means the character's thoughts or something like that.

_keh _means okay. That's the way I pronounce it.

: Operation eight :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"Knock.. knock.."

"Come in.."

The door of Mitsuda Hatsuzaki's office is swished open revealing a silver-haired guy with a scarred face.

"Sir, Yzak Jule reporting." Yzak said, his hand performing a saluting gesture.

"Mr. Jule. Please take a seat." Mitsuda Hatsuzaki invited. Yzak sat on an empty seat in front of the chairman. "Why are you calling me?" Yzak questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" Hatsuzaki asked. Yzak shook his head. "Okay, then. If I ask you to go to the Lost Ground reconstruction, will you be willing to go?" he continued.

"What do you mean? I thought Megan is PLANT representative. Something happened to her?"

Hatsuzaki shook his head and looked straight to the grey-haired boy who was sitting right across him. "No. It's just I insisted her to bring a bodyguard with her, but she firmly refused to. So, I thought she would feel more comfortable if her friend will go along with her. I'm worried cos this negotiation with people of the Lost Ground might be dangerous. But yeah, of course you will go as one of the representative, not as a bodyguard."

Yzak lowered his eyes, thinking for a while. Hatsuzaki stared at him intently. "I'm not really getting along with her either but I think I can manage. So, I guess I'm going too." Yzak answered. Hearing that, Hatsuzaki let out a sigh of relieved.

: o : o : o : o : o :

**(Megan P.O.V)**

It's Friday morning, three more days to go, before all three representative will take off to Earth or to be specific, the Lost Ground in Kanazawa. Thinking of that, I haven't even start packing yet. And here am I, walking through the hallway, headed toward Ezaria Jule's office.

"Shinihiero.." a man voice suddenly shocked me. I spun around to see who is it. A middle-aged man which is a High Council member... his name is.. Achaa, I forgot again. The only name I can remember in High Council is me, Chester, Yzak, Ezaria and Mitsuda Hatsuzaki.

"Shinihiero, I need to have a word with you.." he said. His voice almost scared me.

"Okay, I'm listening."

He looked around and suddenly grabbed my arm. "Let's go somewhere private." He dragged me to a corner and finally letting go of my arm. "What do you want? You could have just talk out there. Nobody's there." I said in fury.

"What about that place? You found it?" he questioned me. I stared at him dumbly. "How did you know about this? Who told you about this?"

"I ask you, did you find that place?" he asked again, this time with a higher tone.

"I'm not answering you unless you tell me where the heck did you get this information." Unexpectedly, with my answer, he slapped me hard on the face. "That's not going to change my mind about telling you anything."

"I don't understand why they let a youngters like you to handle this important matters like this." he continued, his hands was placed at my shoulder, pinning me against the wall while his face was only half an inch away from my face.

"Let me answer you. If they were about to let you handle this matter, you would kill everyone single one of person that you encountered at... umm... whatever place it is, no matter they were innocent or not."

He glared at me. "Yes, you might be right. I would eliminate all of them. Let me remind you, young girl, this thing could lead us to war all over again."

"Really? How did you know? The files say nothing about leading us to war. We still knew nothing about this place. Or maybe you can inform us about something we don't know." I snickered.

He groaned at my reply. He pushed me harder to the wall before finally letting me go.

I sighed heavily when I finally saw him leaving me alone. "Mou.. Mattaku.. More people knew this, day by day. I hope aniki (older brother) is settling this thing faster or else I maybe end up dead before this case is solved." I muttered to myself, my hand place on my right cheek, still red from his slap just now.

I walked toward Ezaria Jule's office when I saw Yzak come from my opposite direction. "Hey, Yzak. What are you doing here?" I greeted him.

"Me? What do you care what I am doing?" he replied with a smirk. Suddenly his face changed and he kept staring at me. _What's wrong with him? Just staring at people for no reason. What a weird guy._

"Megan, what happened to your cheek? It's red. It's not like I care or something but did something happened?" he asked me. _Oops.. It's my goddamn cheeks. That yarro guy just have to slap my face at this early morning. What a garbage.._

"Nothing. It just that I accidently slapped my own face this morning. Nothing big." I answered. "Wait.. Since when did you care what happen to me?" I continued, shooting him with a suspicious glance.

"I told you, it's not like I care. Just curious. I just thought you might be blushing or something when you saw me." he answered me simply, still smirking at me. "Yeah, right. Why in the world would I be-"

I stopped as someone suddenly pushed me hard on the back, making me stumble on my feet and forced to take a fall toward Yzak. I blushed as Yzak manage to grab me on the waist but somehow he suddenly lose his balance too, resulting him to fall to the floor together with me, on top of him.

**(Yzak P.O.V)**

"Hiya, everyone." suddenly a familiar voice greeted us. I turned around and saw Chester staring at me and Megan. "What'cha playing?" he asked.

"You can let go of me now." she whispered at me softly. I swear I can see a light shade of pink on her cheeks and when I finally realized that both my hands was still wrapped around her waist, I quickly let go of them. She was about to get up when Chester suddenly jumped on her back, crushing me and Megan evenmore.

Her breast was flattening against my chest making me drew a shaky breath. I could feel my face heated with embarrassment but luckily she didn't see that. She can hardly move her face which was stuck on my shoulder right now.

"Megan, get off me. Your boobs are suffocating me." I screamed.

"Wow, it's surprising. Since you can't see, let me tell you something, Yzak. CHESTER IS ON TOP OF ME, BAKA. HOW CAN I GET UP???" she replied.

"What are you doing, Ches?" she asked. "What is it that you guys are playing?" Chester questioned, still with his cheerful tone. "Oh, this game? This game is called get-off-my-butt-before-I-get-my-hands-on-you game." she answered, almost with a scream.

"Wooh, that's sound hard. I always love to get on others people butt, especially girls." he replied cheekily.

"Ne, Chester. Do you know what's more fun than putting your butt on other people?" I said to Chester. "What, what?" Chester asked me eagerly. "When you beat up the guy who put his butt on you until he can't stand up anymore. It's really fun. You should play it sometime." I replied nearly screaming. "In other word, you better get off me now or I assure you that you won't be able to see sunrise ever again." Megan threatened.

"But I can still see the sunset cos I love sunset more than sunrise." Chester said innocently. "ARGHHHHHHHH... JUST GET OFF ME, CHESTER. I'M DYING HERE" Megan screamed.

With that, Chester broke away from us. So is Megan. "Sorry, Yzak." she mumbled while glaring at Chester who is still standing right beside her. "Ceh, you don't have to be so proud just because both of you can go to Earth." he said with a frown.

"What? Both of us? Yzak, you're going to the reconstruction too?" she asked.

I nodded.

"But why?"

"Maybe because Hatsuzaki think that you're not good enough so he sent someone better to go. But don't worry, you can still go. I will give you a chance to shine."

"And the one who's better than me is YOU of all people? Urghh.. I can't believe his judgement. Is he blind?"

I smirked. "Too bad for you cos I'm still going no matter what happen."

She groaned again, dragging Chester with her, headed toward the opposite direction of mine.

: o : o : o : o : o :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"Did you have to do that? It's not funny." Megan asked Chester, who was walking to Ezaria Jule's office with her while repairing some of the wrinkles on her cloth.

"Too bad for you because I'm not doing that for your entertainment sake and not for you to laugh at. I'm doing that for my own enjoyment factor, nothing more and nothing less." Chester replied, poker-faced.

Megan stared at him with a frown. "So, you're saying that you're having fun being on top of me?"

"I told you. I love getting on top girl's butt." he answered with his eyes busy scanning the whole hall for people. "Megan, the course is clear."

Megan nodded. "So, what did you found out about that?"

"Nothing yet. I told you, hacking his account is not that easy. But I have to admit it's harder than I expected. What about you then?"

"The only thing I found out is that Patrick Zala is conducting a project somewhere in this universe. From some files, this project does sounded like an experiment to me. I was wondering if it's involved some alive subject." Megan informed.

"You mean, it's maybe involved human? That's crazy." Chester shrieked. Megan quickly covered his mouth with her hands. "May I remind you to lower your voice. Some High Council already asking me about this matter. I still don't know where the heck did they get this information."

"So, are you going to tell Ezaria about our latest discovery?"

Megan shook her head. "I don't think so. After all, the human experiment thing is still just a theory. Nothing more than that. It's the best if we keep it a secret for a while. I hope there's no more information leakage." Megan replied.

Chester lowered his head, thinking about Megan's word. Then, he nodded his head. "You're right. So, girl first." He said, showing Megan the way to Ezaria Jule's office.

Megan smiled. "Arigatoe."

: o : o : o : o : o :

In Ezaria's office...

"So, you're saying that Yzak will tag along with you?" Ezaria Jule's voice rising up.

Chester and Megan nodded their hand reclutantly in unison. _She's scary. Glad she's Yzak's mom, not mine. _Megan thought.

**(Ezaria P.O.V)**

This is absurd. This is crazy. He's going to Earth which mean away from me and from the people he need.

I realized that both teens in front of me is getting pretty scared at my rising voice. "You guys can go now."

Megan and Chester didn't waste any second to stand up from their seat, saluted and marched toward the exit.

"Huh.." I sighed, glacing toward Yzak's photo on the desk. There were seven photo frame of Yzak lined up on my desk, every single one formed a different expression. Happy, the usual angry Yzak, lust, full of greed and so on..

I sighed again. "I hope he will be fine."

: o : o : o : o : o :

"Athrun, are you done packing yet? Let's go for lunch now, I'm starving." Cagalli asked, bursting in Athrun's apartment.

"Oh my god, I forgot to pack. All those Yzak mission thing make me forget about the reconstruction. Wait for me, I'll go pack for a while." Atrun replied.

Cagalli smiled at Athrun. He went to Athrun and stopped his hands from packing his cloth. Athrun turned around and stared at Cagalli face dumbly. Unexpectedly, Cagalli wrapped her hands around Athrun neck and hugged him. "Cagalli, did something happened?"

Cagalli nodded her head and faced Athrun. "No, nothing is wrong. Is just that you have done so much for me and still I gave you nothing in return. Are you sure you wanted to go with me to the reconstruction because if you want to stay here, it'll be okay with me. Being my bodyguard doesn't mean you have to protect me all the time." Cagalli explained.

Athrun placed his hands on Cagalli waist and returned her hugs. "What are you talking about? You are everything to me." he replied, tightened the hugs. "I don't protect you because you're Ambassador Attha. I'm protecting you because I love you and nothing else. See, I really want to do this." he continued, planting a light kiss on Cagalli's cheek.

"So, since you mention that you gave me nothing in return, I just thought maybe you should pay me after this.. you know because I protect you and everything." Athrun said.

"What? Okay, I guess. How much did you want me to pay?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun chuckled with Cagalli's reaction. "Thousand kisses per day sound fair enough to me."

Cagalli stared at Athrun in disbelief. He almost got her fooled. For a second, she almost believed that he wanted her to pay for his service. Cagalli searched for a pillow and threw it over to Athrun. He manage to catch the pillow before it hit his handsome face. The blond haired girl kept throwing the pillow until she finally ran out of pillow.

"Uh-oh.. Looks like Ambassador Attha already run out of her supply." Athrun said, smiling at Cagalli mischievously and started to chase Cagalli in a circle. Cagalli tried to run but Athrun, being a Coordinator is pretty much an advantage to him, finally manage to capture Cagalli in his arms. "That's why I hate my boyfriend is a Coordinator. You always win even in a pilow fight." Cagalli complained.

Athrun chuckled again at Cagalli's childish attitude. "But you have to deal with it. After all, I'm going to be your boyfriend although you like it or not." Athrun replied. "But-" she stopped as Athrun leaned forward, covering her lips with his. She can feel his hands running through her hairs at her back. Her arms lock around Athrun's neck.

A moment later, they broke apart. Athrun smiled at her, licking his lips. "I guess, that's my first pay for today."

: o : o : o : o : o :

**Monday, 7 am**

**PLANT shuttle station**

They representative of all countries who will be going to the negotiation with Lost Ground about the reconstruction has already arrived at the shuttle station as early as 7 am. Mitsuda Hatsuzaki also decided to present. So, the one who's going to Earth is Claude Hirai (EA), Megan Shinihiero and Yzak Jule (PLANT), Cagalli Yula Attha and Athrun Zala (Orb).

"So, after we arrive on Earth, we will stay at Kyoto for a while before continuing the journey on plane to Kanazawa." Claude Hirai explained to the rest of the group.

"Cool. Kyoto sounds cool. I always wanted to see what's there." Cagalli replied. Megan nodded in agreement with her. "Yeah. I never been there before. I heard they got some nice beach over there."

(A/N : Actually I have no idea whether Kyoto got a beach or not because I never go to Japan. So, just bear with it. Sorry.)

"So, you all already ready to go? Good luck." Hatsuzaki said, shaking hands with Megan. "Arigatoe." Megan muttered.

_I know they are couples but did they really have to show it right here, right now? Ewww... he's way too old for her. What the heck did she sees in him? _Yzak thought.

"So, Yzak. Good luck for you too. Take care." Hatsuzaki approached Yzak, handing out his hands to shake hand with Yzak. "Thank you, Sir."

"Hope you do well in this. I expect something big from you." Hatsuzaki admitted. "But we can't always judge someone from his looks and ranks. Looks and ranks could be deceiving sometimes." Yzak replied, giving a suspicious glance to Hatsuzaki. _Yeah, like you... The chairman of High Council but I'm sure nobody can ever guess, he's having a secret affairs with a girl, half his age. What a pervert.._

Hatsuzaki laughed at Yzak's reply, patting Yzak's shoulder a few times. "Good words, kid. That's why I like you a lot. I can tell, you definitely will bring out something big. Work hard.."

_What? He really likes me? God, help me. _Yzak thought to himself, his face paled.

"Please go in this way, Sir." a young brunette girl, guided them to their shuttle to Earth. Yzak went in first, followed by Megan. The others was about to board the shuttle when they heard Megan's voices, screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...."

"Yzak, Megan. What happened?" Athrun asked, worried.

"That.. That.." Megan stammered, her finger pointing to one of the seat. Athrun turned his gaze to the seat.

"Dearka.. What are you doing here?"

"Hiya.. everyone. And jou-chan (lady) over there, why the heck are you screaming about?" Dearka greeted. "You sca.. scared me, moron. I thought this shuttle suppose to be empty. What are you doing here? We're going to Earth, okay. You better leave this shuttle." Megan replied.

Dearka shrugged. "Not going to happen. It's going to Earth right? And we're going to stop at Kyoto, right? Miriallia live there. So, I'm going too." Dearka answered shortly. Yzak suddenly grab Dearka by his collar. "What do you think we're doing? Having a vacation?"

"Oi... everyone. Are you alright up there?" The hoarse voice of Mitsuda Hatsuzaki suddenly heard.

"Yeah, we're okay. Just some big mice sneaking in this shuttle. Nothing we can't handle." Megan answered, giving Dearka a death glare. "So, can I tag along?" Dearka ignored Megan's glare.

Everyone were exchanging glances with each other. Then, Claude speak up. "I guess, he can go. He just need a transportation to go to his girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, it's okay, I guess. But you're not going to Kanazawa with us, okay?" Megan said to Dearka. "Hait.." Dearka replied, happily.

"So, you guys are ready?" Claude asked. Everyone's nodded. Cagalli and Athrun sit beside each other, Claude sit right beside Megan, sharing his discman with the dark blue haired girl while Dearka and Yzak sit opposite with each other, getting into the glaring contest of their own.

"We're going to take off. Please fasten your seatbelt. Arigatoe gozaimas." The same brunette girl informed.

: o : o : o : o : o :

So, this is it. They are finally going to Earth. Sorry, the so-called romantic part of Cagalli and Athrun is not that good. I'm totally inexperienced and vulnerable at writing stuff like that. Finally, Dearka is going to meet Miriallia. Yaay, for Dearka/Miriallia fans out there. Don't think after they leave PLANT, they will be out of the trouble yet. There will be more trouble coming up in the next chapters. Wonder what would it be... So, sayonara. See you when I update the next one which is going to be really late cos I'm really busy with school right now. Don't blame me.. blame the teachers for giving me so much projrcts..


	10. operation nine :

Gundam SEED fanfiction

She, The Ultimate Weapon!

By sanzoreload

xxravenwingxx

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Gundam SEED, s-CRY-ed or any of its character. So, deal with it.

Me : Yzak, how dare you kidnapped me in the last chapter? You locked me in a freezer! Are you crazy? I could've been dead.

Yzak : Don't blame me. You are one of the witnesses too.

Me : Arghhh.. I'm canceling this fic. No...that would make my effort in vain. Okay, it's decided. There's no more you in this fic.

Yzak : What? No fair. I'm the main chara of this fic. You need me.

Me : Oh, no I don't.

xxraven : Hi.

Yzak : Hi! (stared weirdly at the newcomer) Who are you?

Me : Yzak, be nice. From now on, she's gonna help me doing this fic. She's my (drum roll) BETA READER!

Athrun/Cagalli : (shooked – final degree of shocked) Hontou desuka? We didn't know your grammar was THAT bad.

Me : Unfortunately, it is THAT bad. So, what do you say, xxraven? Yzak in or Yzak out?

Yzak : (sparkling eyes) Please…

xxraven : (dusgusted – final degree of disgusted) He's out.

Me : Yeah. So, thanks to xxravenwingxx for helping me to sort out my problem with the grammar. (At least I think this is better than the original one)

Yzak : I make up to you. Please give me a chance.

Me : (ignored Yzak) On with the story please...

**Note : OC age : Shira Yuki - 22**

_Italic _means the character's thoughts or something like that.

_keh _means okay. That's the way I pronounce it.

: operation nine :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

After a few hours on board...

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We're landing in 5 seconds. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

: o : o : o : o : o :

"Yaay.. we made it! We're on Earth!" Megan screamed out of excitement. They finally made it to Japan Airport, safe and sound.

"It's good that you're happy, but you guys are still Coordinators. It's not like I care, but don't attract too much attention." Claude advised.

"Come on, what's the point of us going to Earth if we can't attract attention? It's not fair. Who made that stupid rule, anyway?" Megan started to complain. Her mouth kept mumbling something that was barely audible.

"No one. But I thought we are here for official business. And still, you are a Coordinator, you should know better. If you still didn't notice, Naturals HATE Coordinators," Claude explained a bit receiving a questioned look from Megan. "Don't tell me you didn't know," he asked, his eyesbrows furrowed upward a bit.

"That's not fair. How come only Naturals get to hate us Coordinators? Why can't I hate them too?"

"Hate them all you like. But let me remind you that you're currently on Earth. Bad things happen when you get on the bad side of Naturals on their OWN FREE LAND."

Yzak rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like I'm going to work with those Naturals. They are intolerable, annoying, crazy freaking idiot, weird, and wait.. Did I actually have to name all of their qualities here? The list is endless, you know."

"And I supposed you're any better than me," Claude replied lazily.

Instead, Yzak just smirked at him. "What? I need to spell it out for you? I AM A COORDINATOR. And wait. What are you again? A Natural?"

"Teme." Claude grabbed Yzak by his collar while Yzak, on the other hand, kept smirking at him. (He did that a lot in this fic, right?)

"What are you going to do to me, Claude? No, that sounded wrong. What can you actually do to me, Natural freaking idiot?"

Athrun and Dearka quickly tried to break them apart. "We're supposed to work together, okay? We're the representatives of our country, and we have to make this thing work. Coordinator, Natural. That's nothing. It's all just a small detail. So can you at least remember that we're originally from the same species?" Athrun interrupted.

"Can we stop here? I'm really tired." Megan pouted. Her face winced a bit when she was trying to lift her heavy luggage. "This thing is taking all of my energy out of my body. My whole body is aching."

"I think we'd better check-in to the hotel first," Cagalli suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." Megan nodded in agreement.

: o : o : o : o : o :

"Umm, excuse me, miss. We would like to check-in. We already made our reservations under the name Mitsuda Hatsuzaki," Cagalli informed the hotel's receptionist.

"Okay…7 rooms total, right?" the receptionist asked, looking for confirmation. "Wait, Mitsuda Hatsuzaki?"

"Why, something wrong?" Claude started to panic. "No, I guess." She eyed the group suspiciously for a minute but it seem that she decided not to bother.

_Bad. It's bad. Did she notice that Mitsuda Hatsuzaki is the new chairman of PLANT, the leader of all Coordinators? Will she notice that all of them are actually Coordinator? If so, she's gonna freak. No, the entire nation is going to freak out. Then, I will be stamped as a traitor to my own race. I will be spending my whole life in prison. Even if I able to get out of the prison, people will throw rocks at me and shun me off. Arghh… what am I going to do? _Claude thought more panickly every passing second.

"1 more room, please," Megan replied. The receptionist nodded, typed something in the computer and finally stopped in the middle. "Okay, I just can't stand this. Pardon my rudeness but this name, Mitsuda Hatsuzaki sounded really familiar."

_Gulp. It's coming. She knew it. Oh my God. Oh my God. What am I going to do?_

"Ahh.. I knew it. It's that Mitsuda Hatsuzaki."

_Oh my God. She really know._

"He's from that popular TV series, X/1999, right? Right? Right?" the receptionist excitedly guessed.

Everybody sweatdropped. "No, he is not. That's Seisshiro Sakurazaki not Mitsuda Hatsuzaki, if you want to know," Claude sighed. _Thank God, she's dumb. _

"But still where are you from? You guys didn't look like the people from around here?" she asked, her eyes lingering onto every single one of them, holding some unimaginable suspicion.

"Of course we are not from around here. If we are from around here, what's the point for us to have our vacation right here, right now in our OWN FREE LAND? Wouldn't it be a waste of money and energy? And isn't it like the first invisible rule of vacation for you to have your vacation preferably outside your OWN FREE LAND?" Dearka debated, leaving the receptionist totally wordless.

"A 10 percent deposit is required for the rooms," the black-haired receptionist continued solemnly, too lazy to continue with the conversation.

"Yzak, give me the check," Megan said to Yzak, holding out her hand.

Yzak stared at her, confused. Then he said something that he never should have said. "I don't have it with me. I thought Cagalli was the one who was supposed to handle this."

"What? Don't look at me! Athrun was going to handle this for me." Cagalli shifted the blame to Athrun instead.

Athrun shrugged. "It's not with me. Claude must have it, right?"

"No. I don't. Dearka should have it."

"What? Why would I, of all people, have it? I wasn't even included on this trip to being with!" Dearka defended himself.

The black-haired receptionist, who was witnessing their small fight, stood behind the counter and finally interrupted, "So you are saying that you guys have no money whatsoever to pay for the rooms."

All eight of them started to exchange nervous glances.

"Guards... kindly show them the door."

: o : o : o : o : o :

"Ceh, no fair. Do all the people on Earth love to chase people out of buildings?" Megan asked, rubbing the bruise on her right arm gently, having practically been thrown out of the hotel.

Claude gave out a loud, exhausted sigh. "Not always. But they would never have kicked us out if YOU hadn't forgotten the check at the first place! How can you forget about this kind of thing? I bet you even forgot to brush your teeth," Claude complained.

"We have no money, no credit card and no bank account on Earth. What are we suppose to do now?" Cagalli asked, waiting for others' opinions. Megan let out a loud sigh, which was echoed by the others.

"Why don't we just call my... umphh... I mean, Mitsuda Hatsuzaki. I mean, we can ask him to send the check to us, right?" Megan suggested, her voice breaking the silence.

"Yeah, you're right. How come I never thought about that before? I mean, how stupid could I be?" Cagalli admitted in a very excited voice. A moment later, everyone was finally back to their cheerful selves.

"Can you connect the line to Mitsuda Hatsuzaki's office? I'm Megan Shinihiero along with Yzak Jule, PLANT High Council members. I need to have a word with him," Megan explained to Mitsuda Hatsuzaki's personal secretary. His secretary, a young brown-haired woman, just smile warmly, asking them to hold on for a moment. A minute later, the line finally connected.

"Oh, Shinihiero, Jule. Why are you contacting me? What is happening?" Hatsuzaki answered. His calm and hoarse voice somehow showed that he was indeed worried about them.

"No, sir. It's just we left the check for our expenses for our stay on Earth and we need your help to send it to us," Megan stated.

"Yeah, sir. You don't need to worry about us. We'll be fine. It's just that we really need money. None of us have an account on Earth or any money," Yzak added.

Mitsuda lowered his eyes, lost in a deep thought for a moment. Then he opened the top drawer of his desk, pulling something out of it.

A small, thin white paper with writing on it.

"That's our check!" Megan blurted out.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" Mitsuda asked. Megan and Yzak nodded in unison.

Suddenly, Hatsuzaki ripped the check into pieces, leaving Megan screaming her lungs out. "IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yzak panicked as Megan stood on her feet again and went berserk. "Why the heck did you do that? We need the check. Don't you get it? We NEED that check!"

Instead of being angry, Hatsuzaki just smiled at Megan's harsh reply as he stood up. "I know you need it. I know that you could die without this check. That's why I ripped it up," he explained calmly.

_What is he trying to do? Kill us?_ Yzak thought.

"I want you to be independent. Show me how can you survive in this kind of situation. Show me your strength and abilities," he continued. A second later, the phone went dead.

"Wha..what does he mean by that?" Megan stammered.

Yzak shrugged. "I have no idea what he's talking about."

: o : o : o : o : o :

"Are you sure it's okay to do that?" the secretary asked.

He nodded silently, a thoughtful smile spreading across his face. "It's okay. They're smart kids. They figure out what to do. And that reminds me of something. Aren't Ambassador Athha and Claude Hirai from Orb and EA?" The brown-haired woman nodded. "Then connect me with Orb and EA's HQ in Japan." (A/N : I guess there's no EA's HQ in Japan right? But in this fic, please make an exception.)

"EA's HQ in Japan? You mean, HOLD?" Her question was answered by a nod from the middle-aged chairman. "Yes, Sir."

: o : o : o : o : o :

"What? He ripped up the check?" Dearka screeched.

"What are we supposed to do now? We have nowhere to stay and nothing to eat. And here I am, already starving. Mou... what are we supposed to do?" Claude complained, holding his stomach, which was grumbling.

Everyone fell silent for a second, trying to think of what to do next. They were all sitting outside the hotel, which was supposed to be their place that night if only Megan wouldn't forget about the cheque. Yzak kept walking back and forth while Megan followed him around like a puppy. Dearka leaned against a pole, lost in thought, most likely thinking about Miriallia. After all, it was the only thing remaining in his mind after his encounter with her. Claude sat silently on his bag listening to his discman, leaving Cagalli and Athrun the only ones seriously discussing their next move.

"Why don't you just call Kisaka and ask him if he can help us?" Athrun suggested.

Cagalli stared at him in amazement before hugging him excitedly. "How come you are always the one come up with the good idea?"

She hurriedly dialed his number, and after a few minutes, the line finally connected. A black-haired man appeared on the screen, finally putting relieved smiles upon everybody's faces.

"Hello, Kisaka speaking."

"Ello, it's Cagalli! Kisaka, we need your he-"

"The number you have dialed is no longer in service. The number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please don't try this number again," the man on the screen stonily answered upon hearing the name Cagalli. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Kisaka, we're not joking! We're really in serious trouble! If you don't he-"

"I repeat, the number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please don't try this number again." The line went dead as the screen became blank.

Cagalli groaned. "I guess that's not going to work."

: o : o : o : o : o :

"Are we allowed to do that? She is Ambassador Athha after all," Erica asked, turning her gaze to Kisaka who was just hanging up the phone.

"I'm aware of the fact that she's Ambassador Athha and the leader of Orb. But Mitsuda Hatsuzaki's plan sounds quite intriguing."

Erica sighed. "Well, if that's what you want to do. Just try not to kill her in the process, keh?"

: o : o : o : o : o :

"This is crazy! What will we do now?" Megan asked frantically, freaking out. "Claude-san, can you ask for help from EA? After all, we are still in Earth territory, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. I can ask. Let me just take a cab to Headquarters."

Athrun shot him a confused look. "I thought EA's Headquarters is in Alaska. For you information, we're still stuck in Kyoto. So how can you go there in a cab?"

"EA's main Headquarters is in Alaska. But there's one in Kyoto too. It's called HOLD though. It's kinda a military force as well. Let's just say that EA entrusted HOLD to watch over HOLY's operation." Claude explained as he attempted to flag down a cab. A cab finally screeched to a halt. Claude tossed his bag in the cab and wave to the others as he clambered in. "I'll be back in 2 hours at the most!"

: o : o : o : o : o :

2 hours later...

"Still no Claude. Don't tell me he ran off alone!" Megan complained.

"Yeah, I hope not." Dearka agreed.

Suddenly, a cab pulled up in front of them. "It's Claude!" Cagalli exclaimed excitedly.

Claude stepped out of the cab, revealing his frustrated face. "Claude, what happened?" Megan asked.

"HOLD has been closed and transferred to Tokyo. There's nothing left at the former site, not even an empty building. The place is now a garbage dump! It's crazy considering I just made a call to the Headquarters a few days ago to confirm our visit! How can they move so fast?"

"Looks like someone really wants to sabotage us today," Megan groaned.

"Wait. We're in Kyoto, right?" Dearka questioned suddenly, speak up.

"Y-Yeah.." everyone else stammered.

"Miriallia, Kira and Lacus lives in Kyoto, right?" Dearka continued.

"Yeah, and?" Cagalli urged eagerly.

"Why don't we pay them a visit?" Dearka suggested, an evil smile plastered on his tanned face.

" Just don't mention the details of our mission to these people, whoever they are. We're supposed to keep it a secret after all. Deal?" Megan commanded, staring at Dearka as she waited for an answer.

Dearka nodded and muttered, "Deal," shaking hand with Megan.

: o : o : o : o : o :

"Haaaaaaachooooooo.."

"Ahhh... Urusai... Milly, where did you put my camera?" a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes asked. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, her eyes busily scanning the room for her camera.

Another girl, sitting comfortably on the couch, switched her attention from the TV to the blonde haired girl. "I don't know. Kira was the one who borrowed it from you yesterday, right?" the girl with short brownish hair replied nicely.

The blonde haired girl shrugged. "Achaa.. you're right. He did borrow it from me yesterday. By the way, don't you have somewhere to go...like to work?"

"Nope. I'm not really feeling well, so I took a day off. Can't you see that I'm catching the flu?" She frowned, her mind drifting a bit. "I feel like something really bad is going to happen today, and it's making my head hurt."

"Yeah, whatever," the blonde girl said, blowing off Milly's words as she gazed upstairs. "KIRA! KIRA! WHERE'S MY CAMERA? GIVE IT BACK TO ME, YOU MORON! I need it for work!"

**(Miriallia P.O.V)**

I sighed as I watched my housemate bully Mr. Nice Guy, Kira Yamato. Telling her that my head hurt didn't seem to change her attitude. She was making a fuss without any sort of break. Had she really been THAT annoying in her childhood? I wondered how her parents dealt with her attitude. I would've committed suicide if I'd had a child like her. But I had to admit she's totally...different from other people I'd met.

"Guys! Find another place to fight. I told you my head hurts, Yuki. And I'm not joking! If you guys make any other noise, I swear to God, I will find a way to kick you guys out of this house!"

Yuki stopped, sticking her tongue out at me, swinging her long blond hair. "Milly! That's not fair! You can't kick us out! We also pay the rent, you know!"

Due to the commotion, Lacus Clyne, another one of my housemates, ran down the stairs to see what was happening. Actually, Lacus is Kira's girlfriend, but it looked like she wants to move in with Kira so there's really nothing I could say. I'm not a big fan of Coordinators, but I can't deny that I might have some feeling for that Coordinator, the Buster pilot, Dearka Elthman. We don't see each other a lot but last week, we talked on the phone for almost 10 hours. I wonder if he has already gotten a new girlfriend…

"Kira! Kira! Are you alright?" Lacus panicked, seeing Kira sprawled on the floor, beaten up by the mighty Shira Yuki. Even though she's only a Natural, she is surprisingly strong and is always searching for a reason to bully Kira. Kira, on the other hand, let himself get beaten half to dead by that girl without even putting up a fight. Just last week, he had to go to the hospital because of a broken arm.

"That's what you get for borrowing my camera without returning it to me," Yuki snickered.

"But…but…when I ask you if I could borrow it, you told me that you didn't want the camera anymore, and that I could keep it!" Kira argued, trying to defend himself. Yuki, hearing that, grabbed the Freedom pilot by his collar, ready to beat him again.

Suddenly, Lacus' group of crazy Haros bounced and crashed into Yuki in an effort to stop her from beating Kira. "Yuki-chan...evil...Yuki-chan...evil..." Lacus' Haros chanted in their cute voice.

"Itte...that hurts! Lacus, can you stop these things? It's really bugging me! Urghhhh! And how dare you called me evil! Who taught you that anyways?"

"Ara, Pink-chan. Dame desuka," Lacus said in her sing song voice to her Haros.

The insane Haros didn't stopped. Yuki winced in pain. Lacus and I both giggled enjoying the sight of Yuki getting beaten up by a group of bouncing Haros. "Teme! Take this!" Yuki screamed, grabbing a Haro and throwing it violently towards the wall. Fortunately Kira manage to catch it before it hit the wall, handing it to Lacus.

"Arigatoe, Kira."

"Yuki, stop it. I don't think you want to pay for one more medical bill for Kira after last week's incident. Or pay for the Haro repair bills now, huh? I don't think you want to spend your allowance on that kind of thing. Ahh, it's 2:30 pm! You're late. Lunch hour is long gone," I said, stopping Yuki while motioning for Lacus to bring Kira upstairs to his room.

Yuki checked her watch, groaning. "Great, I'm late again. Consider yourself lucky, Kira. But don't think I'll forget about this. We're continuing this some other time," she warned Kira.

"Yare yare.." I sighed.

: o : o : o : o : o :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"How are we going to get to Kira, Lacus or Miriallia's house? I don't have their addresses," Cagalli said regretfully.

"I do!" Dearka replied with a proud smile.

Yzak smirked at him. "It's to be expected from a crazy-about-a-Natural guy, I suppose."

Dearka snorted at Yzak's comment. "I feel sorry for you for not having the chance to have a girlfriend. But don't worry Yzak. Even if you haven't found anyone yet, there maybe is someone nice and stupid enough to marry you someday…in your next life."

Everybody except Yzak laughed at Dearka's statement while Yzak pouted. "Whatever. Are we going or not?"

"Fine. We need to call a cab," Claude answered shortly.

Athrun spoke up. "Wait. Don't we need money to ride in a cab?"

"Holy shit! We already used all of our money!" Claude swore angrily.

Megan started to get worried. "I don't want to spend the night here, outside this hotel-"

"… aka our-supposed-to-be-place-to-stay-only-if-someone-I-know-remember-to-do-HER-job-correctly. Right, Megan?" Claude said, sarcasticly.

"Hey, I already said sorry, didn't I? You really don't have to go that far, you know. Anyway, can we get to their house any other way?"

"Unfortunately anything else would involve money," Claude replied with again, a sarcastic tone.

"How much do we have?" Megan asked. Everyone slid their hands into their pockets and wallets, searching for any spare money. "So..."

Everybody show his or her palm to Megan.

_Empty._

"Nothing?" Megan let out a frustrated cry. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Wait. Don't you live on Earth?" Cagalli asked Claude, who was now sitting calmly once again on his luggage, listening to his discman. He removed his earpiece, glancing at Cagalli. "Yeah. Why? I don't see any connection between where I live and our lack of money."

"Of course there is. You live on Earth. So, you must have..."

"... AN BANK ACCOUNT ON EARTH!" everybody joined in. They all had a relieved smile plastered all over their faces. Claude shrugged. "So what do you want me to do? Rob the bank? Just because I'm a Natural doesn't mean I would stoop that low. Only a Coordinator would-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he realized what was surrounding him.

_Wait. What did I just say? _he thought frantically.

He slowly turned around. Just as he thought, he had said something bad...again. The Coordinators already surrounded him, giving him the deadliest glare that he had ever seen. If looks could kill, Claude would be dead hanging upside down from a wire.

"Everyone, let me explain. What I mean is that-"

None of the Coordinator were listening anymore. They were all on their feet, planning an attack on him. Athrun retrieve a scythe-like blade out of nowhere, Dearka had his fist, Yzak had...his twitching eyebrows—he didn't need a weapon because his smirk scared everyone—and Megan had her gun in her hand.

"Hey, guys. Listen. Just listen-"

"Arghhh...Urusai. How dare you-"

Luckily Cagalli came to the rescue before Claude was actually killed by the deadly Coordinators. "Stop it. We need his help, keh."

Claude made a mental note to himself to not mess with Coordinators anymore. They were waaay too scary. When he found his voice again, he spoke. "So what do you want me to do? I can rob the bank if that's what you want."

"No, baka. You have a bank account for God's sake. So we're asking you to RETRIEVE THE STUPID MONEY FROM YOUR STUPID F ACCOUNT, get it?" all of them yelled in unison.

"I don't think so! I'm using that money to support myself when I'm an old man stuck in a nursing home! That's it!"

Megan gave him an evil grin. "Really? Because if you don't use it now, maybe you won't have any other chance to use it," Megan drawled, wiping her gun slowly with a white cloth.

"Not going to happen."

Megan reloaded her gun.

Claude gulped. "Still not going to happen."

Megan opened her bag, pulling out a black and white target board. She tacked it up on a blank wall, shooting it several times.

_6 shots. All bull's eyes. _Claude kept the thought to himself.

Megan snickered, reloaded her gun once more. Claude gulped again, feeling like he was choking on his own saliva. "Fine! Fine! I'll go get my money from the bank," Claude said sullenly, finally decided to just surrender himself to fate.

Megan yelped in excitement. "Yoshaa..."

: o : o : o : o : o :

10 minutes later...

"You're done?" Megan greeted Claude, who had finally come out of the bank, which was just across the street from the hotel. Claude nodded.

"Great. Now we don't have to spend the night here!" Cagalli exclaimed, relieved.

"So, where's the money?" Megan asked eagerly.

Claude silently handed the money to Megan. Her face changed from happy to a frown as she stared at what was in her hands. "What's this?"

"Money," Claude stated.

"I know that. But...55 cents? Hey, no offense, but is that all you have?"

"Yeah."

"NANI?"

: o : o : o : o : o :

Lacus had decided to stay in Kira's room with him, leaving Miriallia alone in the living room. She remained on the couch, still watching TV while munching on a bag of potato chips. Her hand clutched the remote control tightly, flipping through the channels.

'_Welcome to the second season of American Next Top Model! Our first contestant is Yoan-'_

She changed the channel.

'_Meet Paris Hilton and Nicole Ritchie! They are rich, snobbish heiresses who only know how to eat, sleep and shop! In an effort to prove that they can also work, they have decided to live a normal life on a farm without any credit ca-'_

She pressed the button.

'_Welcome to the Universe News. Our top story tonight is that America has decided to all-'_

"_Ding dong... Ding dong_.."

The chime of the doorbell startled Miriallia. Her gaze flicked from the TV to the clock on the wall. It was already 9.30 pm. She tossed the remote control onto the couch, lazily getting to her feet. _It must be Yuki, s_he thought to herself.

She stumbled toward the door, opening it slightly and peering out. "Yuki, did you bring hom-"

"Hi, Miriallia."

"Dearka?"

: o : o : o : o : o :

**Note : **

**Did you guys understand the connection between EA, HOLD and HOLY? Well, EA created HOLY, which is located at Kanazawa prefecture. Due to the difficulties of watching over HOLY's operation because of the lack of communications in Kanazawa (see, Kanazawa is like a poor country), EA created HOLD, which located in the city, with better communication and stuff.. (A/N : I made this thing up, so it will link both Gundam SEED and s-CRY-ed together) **

**2) Translation : **

**Nani – What? Teme – Darn! Iya - No**

**Urusai – Shut up Dame desuka – Don't do it. **

I hope you like this chapter and once again, thanks to xxravenwingxx for helping me with my grammar.

So, please read and review!


	11. operation ten :

Gundam SEED fanfiction

She, The Ultimate Weapon!

By sanzoreload

**Disclaimer : And exactly why am I doing this thing again?**

_Italic _means the character's thoughts or something like that.

_keh _means okay. That's the way I pronounce it.

: operation ten :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"Hi, Miriallia."

"Dearka?"

Miriallia automatically flinched backward, leaving the door opened, admitting the smiling Dearka, and the others who were sitting all over the ground, still panting and sweating.

"Hi, Mi-ri-all-ia... Urghhhh.. And I just thought I'm about to die of eternal exhaustion. Just how far is your house anyway, Milly?" Cagalli managed to mutter a full sentence with a really great effort. Athrun on the other hand, didn't even manage to mutter a word, instead he just held up his hand and waved wearily at Miriallia.

"So, you must be Miriallia Haww." Megan suddenly greeted, shamelessly bringing herself into the house with her baggage. "Your house rocks, by he way." Megan added, wandering aimlessly around the living room. "Great design you got here. I don't know Naturals could be this creative. I thought they are just like.. boring."

"For once Megan. I would like to agree with you on that." Yzak replied with a rather bored tone. He also started wandering in the living room and...

**"OH MY GOD! DON'T TELL ME IT'S A..." **Yzak suddenly screamed with his eyes locked on something on the couch.

Megan freaked a bit at Yzak's sudden reaction. "What is it, Yzak?"

_No response._

"Yzak?"

_No response._

"Yzak, are you okay?"

_No response._

"Yzak, are we cool here?"

_Still no response._

"Yzak. Can you hear me?"

_Standing perfectly still._

"Yzak.."

_Still standing still._

_"Ello? Earth to Yzak.."_

_No response._

_Insert 5 minutes of no response_

All of the sudden, Megan grabbed Yzak's clothes and started crying out loud. **"YZAK! WHY DO YOU NEED TO LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE THIS IN THIS CRUEL WORLD. I NEED YOU, YZAK. I LOV-**smack**"**

Megan was interrupted when Dearka suddenly smacked her in her head with his two big, heavy, leathery shoes. "Itte.. That's hurt, baka."

"He's not dead, baka. He's just.." he said while turning his head to face Yzak, "... He's just... **OH MY GOD, HE'S NOT MOVING. HE'S DEAD. HE'S DEAD. YZAK, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME ALL ALONE IN THIS WORLD. I NEED YOU YZAK. YZAKKKKKKKKKKK... I LOV-"**

It's Yzak's voice that interrupted Dearka. **"OH MY GOD.. IT'S A REMOTE CONTROL. Weather report? COOL!"**

Everybody fell anime-style.

"Don't tell me you're practically screaming out loud just because of a weather report?" Dearka reasoned.

"I won't tell you then." Yzak simply answered. His eyes still glued to the TV screen.

"I pretend I didn't see that." Athrun interrupted. "Yeah, me too." Cagalli nodded in aggreement.

Miriallia sighed at the scene before her. "Whatever you guys. Can you just please bring all your luggage in? I mean, all your valuable stuff won't be safe outside."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Mirriallia. Oh, can I call you Mi? Or Mii-chan? Yzak, I got two more luggage outside. Can you please get it for me. I'm kinda full."

"Get it youself, woman." Yzak simply answered. "Beside, what can you possibly be busy about?"

"Taking care of my Mr Yzak, of course."

"Excuse me? Since when are you busy taking care of me? As long as I know, I never have anyone to help me to take care of my own selfish self. Clear?"

"Of course you're taking care of you by yourself. I'm talking about Mr Yzak not you."

"I'M MR YZAK!"

"No, you're not. You're Yzak Jule.."

".. EXACTLY.."

"No, you're not. If you are Mr Yzak, there must be something seriously wrong with your genetic cause this is Mr Yzak." Megan declared, holding up a seriously badly torn brown teddy bear in her arm.

"Oh my God, what happened to this poor, little, innocent soul?" Cagalli freaked.

"Of course it ended up looking like this. You have no idea what cruel thing Yzak has done to him. (talking at the teddy bear) Oh, don't be scared. I'll protect you from him. Look, now he has a trauma." Everyone sweatdropped and turned their head swiftly to question Yzak.

"Oh, don't tell me. Let me guess. Did I 'accidently hurt' your little vulnerable teddy friend?"

"Yeah. You stabbed him, remember? When you came to my room that night-"

"Wow, I certainly didn't know that you had it in you, Yzak." Dearka cut off Megan as he nudged Yzak a little, giving him a look, even if I say it's the dirtiest look in the world, it would still be an understatement.

Yzak just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and why is it again would I want to go to this crazy girl's room of all people? And just for note, I will not stood THAT low to hurt a poor, defenseless... teddy bear. So, why did you decided to name him after me, huh, baka?" Yzak questioned.

"No, I don't name him after you. You name yourself after my teddy bear." she answered flatly without even bother to face Yzak upon answering the question. Yzak winced at her reply. "WHAT? What do you mean by that? I bet that teddy bear didn't even exist when my mom decided to name me Yzak. How can you said I copied his name? Excuse me but you better take that word back." Yzak demanded.

"Whatever." Megan gave Yzak a dead-pan response. Yzak twitched his eyebrow. "You stupid woman.. You better do before I or else I will and I assure you that you will wish that you were never in this world and you -"

Miriallia then sighed, again.

: o : o : o : o : o :

In Lacus' Room..

Lacus was still reading her book while waiting for Kira to wake up from his unconsciousness.

_Poor him._ She thought, stealing a quick glance to Kira's sleeping... umm.. rather unconscious form. _He must thought being here will be much more peaceful but just guess what... that girl Shira Yuki had just to ruin all of the tranquility of living on Earth. _She sighed at her own thought.

Then, she continued with her book. She was about to doze off to sleep when she heard a familiar and one unfamiliar voices screaming downstair. _A guy and a girl's voice? Could it be Shira-san having a fight with her boyfriend? No.. She DON'T have a boyfriend. Nobody wants to take a risk being with her. She was so... umm.. mentally disturbed, I guess that's what they would call her. Then who is it?_

"Umm.." Kira moaned, almost a whisper to Lacus' ears. Lacus shot up from her seat, appproaching Kira. "Ara, already awake?"

Kira tried hard to focus his vision on Lacus and finally succeeded. "Lacus.."

"Nani, Kira? Do you want something? Some water, maybe?"

Kira shook his head and without consent, he reached for Lacus' small hands. "No need. I'm just glad that you are there to-"

**"What do you want now Megan? Take care of that bear? No way. Are you here just simply to torture me?"**

Both of them stopped as they heard the screaming. "Wait.. (shook his head) I must be dreaming. But I think I just heard Yzak's screaming." Kira said, glancing confusedly at Lacus. Lacus stared back at him, shrugging indicating even she knew nothing about this.

**"I just want to go to toilet. That's all."**

"What would Yzak be doing here?" Lacus replied softly, trying to convice Kira as well as herself that there's no way Yzak would be here. Having him here means the end of the world. Beside, everyone knew that Yzak would never want to be caught in public, stuck with some Naturals people. Therefore, having a vacation on Earth would rather be a suicidal attempt to him. "But-"

**"Then go, you f woman. Did you just have to inform every single DAMN activity that you do to me? Your personal need of pissing and do that ahem ahem does not concern me whatsoever. So, can you just shut your f mouth and go to wherever you want to go, you fat- woman."**

Kira and Lacus exchanged glances with each other. Lacus then broke into a small laugh. "Yeah, that's definitely Yzak. No one beside him can use THAT kind of big word, ne Kira?"

Kira sighed. "Wonder why he came here. Did he still want to take revenge for the scar I gave him? I thought it was so like a century ago."

Lacus gave him a reasurring smile. Kira replied her with a smile too and soon grasped his pink-haired girlfriend's hands. "Then let's go see what they're trying to do to ruin our life." Kira whispered softly to Lacus.

"Yeah, let just see."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_A few minutes later..._

"Finally, you guys can actually shut up and sit. I thought all the noise would never stop." Miriallia mumbled to herself.

"Ceh, Yzak. Can you at least for once be helpful for me?" Megan pouted.

Yzak was about to reply to Megan when.. "Guys, just don't start, keh." Sighing again, Miriallia asked the rest of the gang, "Can someone please explain what's going on here? Why is everybody here?"

Cagalli and Athrun exchanged nervous glances. Soon, so is everybody. It was Cagalli who broke the uncomfortable silent. "Um, actually, we're kinda broke."

"Broke as in.."

"Not having any money and seriously in need for money.."

"So, you mean you want to.."

"Uhuh.."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. There's no other way."

"You really sure about that?"

"I guess so."

"You sure?"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Back off woman. What are you trying to do? Manipulate us? For God sake, we need money and we ask for it from you and now, you have to give it to us, keh. Is it so hard to understand?" Yzak interrupted.

"Ceh, you can at least ask nicely." Miriallia muttered.

"So, can you help?" Cagalli nervously asked.

"Um, I don't know. My financial is not stable enough. How much do you guys need? I tried to help however I can." Miriallia added.

"Actually, we need about... 40,000 dollars?" (A/N: I don't know the exact currencies, so please forgive me. Just imagine that they asked for a really big amount of money, keh. Arigatoe.)

"40, 000 dollars? You guys crazy or what?"

"What.." Megan answered flatly.

Miriallia sighed. "I really want to help you but I don't have that much money. But if you need a place to stay, you guys can just stay here. I'm sure my other housemate wouldn't mind."

"Really?" Dearka asked, his eyes already shined and glimmered with hope. "Yaay, now we have more time to get to know each other much better that ever before."

_That's what I'm afraid of._ Miriallia thought.

"So, where do we sleep?" Megan shamelessly asked.

"Um, I don't know. I have to ask my housemate first. Let me just call them. Kir-"

"Ara, it's true. It's Yzak-san and Dearka-san. Kira, look. Cagalli-san and Athrun also here. Konnichiwa minna (Hi, everybody)," a soft voice suddenly heard.

"Lacus.. Kira..." Cagalli greeted back. A big smile plastered on her face. "It's been so long since I last seen you guys. I don't know that you guys are living here." she said, appproaching the couples on the stair, giving both of them the biggest hug ever. "Yeah. Nice to see you, Kira." Athrun greeted, soon, giving Kira a friendly hug too.

Yzak eyes bulged out as soon as he saw Kira walking down the stair with Lacus. "Kuso.. Strike. What the hell are you doing here. This country is supposed to be free of you."

"Freedom, man. Freedom.. Dude, Strike is soooo like last season. Oh, by the way, I live here." Kira simply answered, giving Yzak a really nice and innocent smile, which would most likely annoyed Yzak.

"A little help here, guys." Megan suddenly interrupted. "Yeah, we're kinda lost here." Claude added.

"Oh, sorry. This is Kira Yamato, my little brother-"

"Older, Cagalli.. Older brother. You have to learn to call me that, little sister." Kira said playfully, patting Cagalli's head.

"That's not fair. I'm older. I knew it and you knew it. Ne, Athrun?"

"Um.. I'm not sure."

"Hey, you're supposed to back me up, Athrun."

Kira laughed. "Are you sure she is not too much for you to handle, Athrun? You can tell me whenever you gave up looking after her."

"KIRA YAMATO! Just wait when I get my hands on you." Cagalli screamed out loud, tackled Kira to the ground.

"Wow, they somehow resemble each other." Claude said. Megan nodded in agreement. "So, the girl beside him must be his girlfriend, right?"

Miriallia nodded. "Yeah, that's Lacus Clyne. We can call her Kira's girlfriend, I guess if only Kira is brave enought to clarify it to Lacus."

"Wow, she's stunningly beautiful. He must be a lucky guy to have her by his side."

Miriallia smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess so."

: o : o : o : o : o :

Soon after that...

"I'll move in into Kira's bedroom. After all, there's one more single bed in his bedroom." Lacus offered.

"So, that leave us with three bedrooms. Two bedrooms with two single bed and the other one, with a double bed. Two person per room." Miriallia explained.

"Um, Milly. Are you sure it's okay for them to stay at Shira-san's bedroom?" Lacus asked, her eyes was full of concern.

"Yeah, she will freaked out, don't you think?" Kira added.

"Nah. She can just sleep in my room with m-"

"Wait. Who is this Shira whatever? Is Shira a guy or a girl? Answer me, Miriallia. Answer me." Dearka freaked.

"Relax, Dearka. Shira is a girl. Yeah, a super girl." Kira stated.

"Hey. I want the room with the double bed, can I?" Athrun asked. "ATHRUN!" Cagalli screamed, blushing profusedly.

"What? I just want to spend some quality time with my girlfriend." Athrun innocently answered. "We don't need to sleep on the same bed. That's doesn't sound.. umm.. too good." Cagalli stuttered, her face was red of embarrassment.

"I want that room." Megan yelled. "No, Megan. I saw the room first. I want the room." Yzak shrieked. "No, but I'm the first who said I want it." Megan denfended. "

"I said I want it. Then, I should get it. Beside, I always get what I want."

"No way Yzak. I'm not giving up the room."

"What's the fuss guys? You guys can share. Two persons per room, remember?" Claude suggested.

**"ARE YOU CRAZY OR NUTS?" **Both of them screamed.

"There's no way, I'm staying with he/she.."

_Paused._

"I'm not sharing my room with him/her.."

_Paused._

"Stop following me.."

_Paused._

"I said stop.."

"Guys.. guys.. stop it. All this fight aren't going anywhere. Here, we do this. We pull out name from the box. The last two persons have to share the double bed bedrooms. Fair enough?" Claude suggested.

"Whatever, as long as it doesn't involve me sharing the room with that girl." Yzak shrugged.

"Okay, then. The first vote..."

"Not me.. not me.. not me.. not me..." Athrun prayed.

"Athrun... and Cagalli." Claude announced after pulling out two pieces of small papers from a box. "You guys have to sleep in the guest bedroom."

Athrun sighed while Cagalli smiled in relief.

"The second one..."

"Dearka and... Oh, it's me. Hi room mates!" Claude announced, approaching Dearka and gave him a huge high five. "Let's see, we sleep in Lacus' bedroom. Yeah, that's totally rocks, men!"

"So, the last one are..."

"Wait. There must be a mistake." Megan screamed.

"Yeah, There must be." Yzak shrieked.

"No. There's no mistake. You guys are going to share the double bed bedroom." Claude convinced.

: o : o : o : o : o :

In Shira Yuki's bedroom...

"Don't even think of doing something dirty to me." Megan warned.

"Not going to. The thought of touching you already make me want to hurl." Yzak replied, tossing his luggage to the side. "Arghhh.. I'm ehausted." Yzak yawned, sliding his clothes off his body to change.

"Excuse me. No stripping and free show please."

"Are you sure? It's free." Yzak replied with a smirk, now stripping off his pants.

"Urghhh.. What a gross guy." Megan quickly get up from bed, retrieved some clothes from her bag and went into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Yzak asked.

"The bathroom, of course. To change."

Yzak smirked. "To change? Why don't you just change it here? I mean, you saw me, I see you. It's fair, right? I mean, we can-bushh"

"What the hell are you thinking?" Megan freaked, kept throwing anything she can get her hands on to Yzak.

"Whatever Yzak. I'm going in." Before she went in, "Don't even think of peeping, keh. Mr Yzak, watch him. Make sure he didn't try anything funny."

"Uhhh.. I just can't help myself to see you naked." Yzak said, with a lust smile.

"Whatever, Yzak." Megan muttered, closing out the door behind her. Once the door close, she sighed heavily. "Great, I can't believe I'm stuck with him. Urghhh... My life sucks."

_Outside.._

Yzak was lying on the bed in his pajama. "I can't believe I'm stuck with her. My life sucks." He dozed off for a moment, then decided to retrieve Megan's teddy and patted it's head playfully. "Yeah, my life sucks, right, Mr Yzak?"

: o : o : o : o : o :

In the Guest Room...

"ATHRUN, WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO JOIN OUR BED, AGAIN?" Cagalli screamed.

"I told you. It's for your own protection. If you're so far away, how can I grab you in case of EMERGENCY?"

Cagalli rubbed her temple. "Well, I really think that I seriously need some protection FROM YOU, yourself not anyone else."

Athrun quickly turned around to face Cagalli, holding both her shoulder. "Trust me, Cagalli. I'm doing for your own safety," he said with a very serious face.

"Yeah, right. Whatever, I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Cagalli, wait. We can talk.. (Cagalli kept walking away) Cagalli, wait.. Let's talk.. CAGALLI! CAAAGAAAAALLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

: o : o : o : o : o :

In Lacus' Room...

"Woh... This room is cool. No, this room is WAAAY beyond cool. Right, Dearka?" Claude exlaimed in excitement.

Dearka simply nodded in agreement. After all, the room was REALLY COOL.

"Look, Dearka. They got like two really comfy beds in the center of the room, a really huge stereo at the side of the bed, this really cool flower-print wallpaper in lilac, and guess what... A PLAYSTATION 2 with thousands of games! What else could a teenager wanted other than this? Forget cool. This room is the coolest. Oh, no.. no. Not the coolest, it's the bestest coolest.. It's the sp-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. The room is great and fabulous, right? By the way, you're not the only one with eyes here." Dearka tried to calm Claude down.

"Wow, I never have a room this big before. I'm really happy.." Claude kept talking while browsing through the whole room. "WAIT.. I NEED TO RECORD MY EXCITEMENT IN MY DIARY NOW!"

"_Dear diary.. Today I'm very happy... _Okay, all done." Claude declared, closing up his diary.

Dearka sweatdropped. "That's it? That's all you say in your diary? Dear diary, Today I'm happy?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, don't you just like.. have to describe WHY are you feeling happy? I thought that's one of the important details that you have to write in the diary."

"Why bother? Nobody reads their diary twice." Claude answered, poker-faced.

Dearka sighed. "Great. Now I'm stuck with a weird one."

: o : o : o : o : o :

In Kira's Room...

_Knock knock.._

"Come in."

"Hi, Kira." the pink-haired songstress greeted with a warm smile on her face.

"Lacus.. Let me get the bags for you." Kira offered. "I already made the bed for you. I'm sorry that my place is such a mess."

Lacus shook her head. "No, it's lovely. And thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it."

_Silent._

"So, what do you want to do? Want to watch some movie?" Kira asked nervously.

Lacus smiled. "A movie would be nice. Want me to go get some popcorn while you search for a movie?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

: o : o : o : o : o :

In Miriallia Room..

"Arghh.. Finally it's bedtime. I can't wait to get my head on the pillow. I swear, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I will straight away drift into a nice, tight sleep." Miriallia mumbled to herself. She was halfway of changing into her pajama when the phone rang.

"Hello, Haww residence."

"Hoit, Mir. I'm not going home tonight. Got some work to do. Sorry, but do sleep tight even without me by your side."

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I can get a nice sleep especially without you and your loud snoring at night, right, Yuki?"

"Whatever. The point is, I can't come home tonight. Hey, remember to keep some of the leftover dinner for me. I haven't eat my dinner yet and I'm dead hungry." Shira Yuki complained in the phone.

"Oh, yeah, Yuki. Before I forget. You see, some of my frien-"

"Oh, there is my boss and he needs me right away. So got to go. And yeah, take care of my room. Don't let ANYONE enter it, keh. (suddenly laughing) Yeah, of course you wouldn't. Why the hell would some of your friends just pop up out of nowhere and you invite them to sleep in my room, ne?"

Miriallia paled out. "Actually-"

"Sorry but I really need to go now. Bye." Shira Yuki hang up.

_Toot.. toot... toot..._

"... I did.."

: o : o : o : o : o :

Phuuh.. Finally. I finish it. Sorry, it was such a late update. I was so busy studying that I don't even have time to play my computer anymore. This chapter is not so funny but hope it will do. Hope you guys keep your reviews coming. Believe me, your reviews does help me typing my fic faster.

For Yzak's fan.. Is it okay if I change the pairing from Yzak/OC to Yzak/Shiho. I don't know.. I just felt like I have to write that pairing instead. So, just tell what you think, keh. Yzak/OC or Yzak/Shiho. (P/S: Hope you choose Shiho instead. I'm just crazy over this pairing. Shiho is really cool.)

So, see you guys in the next update. Sayonara...


	12. operation eleven :

Gundam SEED fanfiction

She, The Ultimate Weapon!

By sanzoreload

**Disclaimer : Whatever!**

_Italic _means the character's thoughts or something like that.

_keh _means okay. That's the way I pronounce it.

Author's note : Hey, long time no see. Sorry that I haven't update for a while, okay to be exact, almost 7 months long. It's just that I don't know what to write and two days ago, I was like, "Hey, I know what to write for my story… FINALLY!" So, hope someone are still reading this fic cause I don't want my effort of writing goes in vain.

To people who reviewed, thanks a lot. And to YzakLoverExtrodianiare, thanks for your flame, I appreciate you for being all honest and open. I know my fic sucks but then again, your fanfic your own rules, you do what you want.. Hope you keep reading it though. Enough babbling, go on with chapter 11, hope you enjoy, read and review. Any grammatical or spelling error, please bear with it. It's not going to kill you.

: operation eleven :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Megan sighed, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her blue black hair was really messed up. She hated her hair and much more she hated her roommate, the so-called high and mighty, Yzak Jule. "How dare he strip in front of an innocent girl like me? I'm tainted. Oh God, what did I do to deserve this fate?" she mumbled dramatically.

She sighed again before unbuttoning her shirt. She stopped in her track when she her eyes caught the sight of the glistering silver pendant hung loosely on her neck. A silver heart-shaped pendant to be exact. She opened the locket only to see a woman picture, with warm smile across her soft face with a boy no older than 3 years old.

_Beep.. beep.._

The sudden sound of her handheld PC in her jeans pocket startled her.

_Incoming message from your brother._

She pressed the button on her PC, the face of her brother appeared on the screen. His face shows nothing else but distress. "What is it, aniki 1?" she greeted, alarmed by her brother expression.

"I got news for you, Megan. And it's not a good one, you see."

"What do you mean? Care to explain?" Megan questioned.

Her brother took a deep breath before opening his mouth again just to be interrupted by the sound of Yzak's voice, screaming out behind the door.

"Hey, what are you doing talking by yourself in that bathroom? Are you crazy?"

"Oh, yeah. Maybe I'm just crazy." Megan sighed. "What are you doing with a guy in a room with you? I told dad not to let you go alone to Earth and he said he trusted you. And look, now you started to sleep around with guy. I'm disappointed in you, Megan." the blond-haired man on the screen shook his head, just to crack into a fit of laughter later.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just go, don't want him to be waiting." her brother said with a high pitched voice, pretending to be all girly. "And don't forget, use condom. Don't want to have grandchildren by the age of 30." he said again, breaking into another fit of laughter.

"I still hear people talking..." Yzak voice was heard again, trailing off.

"Oh, will you just shut up?" Megan screamed, then whispered, "Whatever. I'll contact you later tonight when I get to be alone. I'm changing."

"Can you keep the PC on? I want to see you change." he said, with a sly smirk.

"Ewww.. gross. Go screw other girl, will you?" with that she switched off her PC, slipped into her pajama before cleaning up her teeth and made her way out from the bathroom, only to be greeted by weird stare Yzak been giving her.

"What now, Yzak?"

"Nothing. Just want to check up whether you're really crazy or not. Don't want to wake up seeing myself dead with the bright light of heaven clouding my vision." Yzak replied, nonchalantly. "I still have a bright future ahead of me."

"No worry, at least you'll be safe for tonight." Megan replied, grabbing a pillow and the extra blanket from the closet, heading toward the door. "I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Oh... great. Lucky for me, then." he said, resting his head on the comfy pillow. Yzak was about to drift into a sleep when he noticed that Megan was still standing at the doorframe. "What are you still doing here, woman?"

Megan stared at him with a confused gaze. "You're a guy. Aren't you going to say like, 'No, it's okay. I'm the guy. I sleep on the couch'?"

"No, why would I? Don't want to fight over a couch, do we?" Yzak sneered.

'Urgh.. What a senseless guy. Why the hell did I even bother?" Megan stormed out from the room angrily.

"Yes, now that the girl is gone, where are we Mr. Yzak?" Yzak mumbled to the teddy bear.

: o : o : o : o : o :

Megan practically threw the pillow and the blanket onto the couch out of anger before throwing herself onto the couch, her head resting on the pillow, "Great, this is not the comfy I'm actually looking for but at least I'm alone. Now where are we?" she said, turning her PC on again.

"Okay, what is it, aniki 1?"

"It's our mother and brother. I got a lead about their whereabouts."

"Mom? Michalski? How? When? Where?" Megan stuttered, eager to know more.

"But.."

"What is it? Will you just spit it all out already?"

"From the intelligence that I got... mom died."

She could have sworn that her heart has stopped beating at that exact moment. If she was holding a glass plate, she would have dropped it onto the ground, only to find it shattered into million pieces. Only that she's not holding one, so no harm done.

"How?"

"She stayed on Earth after the divorce with dad. When Earth was under attack, the escape shuttle she was in... was shot."

"Wh- Wait. Aren't soldiers were prohibited to shot down a civilian shuttle? Civilian didn't carry a gun or a rocket launcher or something. That's why they've been called CIVILLIAN."

"Shush a bit, will you? This is just some rumors, okay."

Megan nodded her head, trying to calm herself down. "Michalski.. What about him?"

"There's a news that mom has sent him to Lost Ground after the attack on Heliopolis. To HOLY, to be exact. You know, because his Alter abilities and all. In fact, I think mom did try to contact you about this and all, but somehow the connection to you was blocked by someone."

"And when was that? I mean, I was there the whole time. It's impossible that I haven't notice his presence all the while."

The statement made his eyebrows furrowed upward a bit. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. I contacted HOLY, our brother's name was indeed registered there, but he never made it there, never going through under the training whatsoever."

Megan was deep into her own thought. Her brother's name was there, but why he didn't he made it there if her mother really sent him there. It's not like there were somewhere else to go in Lost Ground beside HOLY.

"What are you thinking, Megan?"

"Right now, I feel as if I knew nothing. This is so frustrating. When you think you are getting closer, it seems as if you are so far away again. Try to search more, will you? I'll try to contact HOLY again, to talk to Ryuuho and Mimori. Maybe they knew something about this."

"Okay, then. Take care."

"Okay. Oh, by the way, will you mind sending me a ten thousand dollars cheque over here? I forgot to bring my money." Megan said, half pleading.

Her brother shook his head again in disbelief, "I can't believe you screw up again. Okay, I'll try. Bye."

"Thanks. Good luck with the mission. Ja 2." with that the screen went blank, leaving Megan alone in the darkness of the night.

: o : o : o : o : o :

The next morning had been like hell for Miriallia. Not only the bunch was fighting for using the bathroom first as early as 4.30 am (thanks to Claude who woke up that early!), the also fought over the last piece of bacon on breakfast.

"Hey, I saw it first!" Cagalli shouted when Athrun picked up the last bacon on the plate with his fork and tried to snatch it away from Athrun. "But I took it first!" Athrun replied, keeping his fork higher from her reach. "Give me that, Athrun.."

Thanks to that, many others decided to join their fight. Dearka was practically wrestled Athrun to the ground just to get the bacon. "Hey, Dearka. Get off me."

"Not until I get the bacon."

"But I took it first."

"And I saw it second. If it is 2 seconds earlier, I could've got the bacon."

"No, it's mine." Athrun yelled, fighting back.

"HEY, ATHRUN. I TOLD YOU, I WANT THAT!" Cagalli shouted.

"Hey, where's my share?" Claude asked, innocently.

"I want additional bacon too. It's not fair." Yzak complained. Megan, however was surprisingly quiet while eating her breakfast slowly in her seat.

"THAT'S IT! STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR BODY!" Miriallia yelled, feeling her temper rising up in every friction of seconds.

_Silence._

"What is it with you guys? I thought you guys were here for some 'official' business or something. Why the hell would you guys fighting for a piece of bacon?" Miriallia questioned. "And you, Megan, what's with the silence treatment?"

"Beuicoose weuur hundgfry? (Because we're hungry?)" Athrun answered, finally swallowing down the bacon. "My back ached. I have to sleep on the couch last night, and let me remind you, it's not a pleasant experience." Megan replied, her face showing discomfort.

"Remind me again why are you sleeping on the couch when I actually gave you a room for you to sleep in?"

"Just don't want to share a-"

"She's crazy." Yzak blurted out. "Last night, I heard she talked to herself in the toilet. I tell you, it was freaky."

"Excuse me.. I talked to someone on the PHONE.. Ever heard of technology?"

"Uhh.. To who, may I ask? Jake, your imaginary friend?" Yzak smirked.

Megan groaned in frustration. "Just shut up." With that, the table fell silent, before turning upside down all over again.

"Athrun, how dare you eat my bacon? You gonna get something from me!" Cagalli temper flared up.

"Teme 3, and here I thought you're my best friend. I can't believe you actually would be the one who betray me this much. Athrun, to tell you the truth I'm really disappointed in you, bla.. bla... bla..." Dearka kept babbling out.

Miriallia sighed. "Actually, I got a great new for you guys."

_Nobody was listening._

"You guys need money, right?" Miriallia raised her voice a bit.

With that, everybody diverted their attention from their food to Miriallia. Everybody nodded.

"I believe I got a way for you guys to earn it.."

_Everybody nodded frantically._

"All you have to do is..."

"All we have to do is..." everybody imitated.

"... work!" Miriallia finished her sentence.

"... WORK?"

"WORK?"

"WORK?"

"WORK?"

**"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORK?" **

"You mean, getting a job on Earth?" Yzak questioned.

Miriallia nodded. "Yup. As simple as that."

"You mean, I have to work with Naturals, is it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"And to get my hands dirty with Naturals all around me?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess."

"And you're saying that I have to spend my time working in the same room as the Naturals. Is it what you're trying to say?"

"FOR HEAVEN SAKE YZAK. DOES IT EVEN OCCUR TO YOU THAT YOU WERE ON EARTH RIGHT NOW?" Miriallia replied, half yelling.

"Great. First I'm stuck with this weird assignment and it all thanks to Megan. Second, as you can see right now, I am stuck on Earth. And then, I'm stuck with Naturals and now you want me to work with Naturals? There's no way I'm doing that. NO WAY!" Yzak complained.

Miriallia sighed. "Fine. Do what you want. Then you'll stuck here forever with me and all those Naturals. Just do that for all I care."

Yzak paled out. "You mean, forever?"

Miriallia nodded.

"Forever and ever?"

She nodded again.

"Forever and ever and ever and ever again?"

She nodded, sweatdropped.

"Forever and ever and ever an-

"YEAH, FOREVER AND EVER AND UNTIL YOU'LL DIE, OKAY? GET IT, UNTIL Y-O-U-D-I-E!" Miriallia screamed out.

Yzak stunned.

"Wow, I never know you can actually scream. You seem incapable of it. Weird." Dearka muttered.

Cagalli laughed. "So, Mir. Is the job still up for grab?"

: o : o : o : o : o :

It was summer. Hundreds of people were hanging out around the beach, just lying down, sunbathing, surfing, building sandcastle, running around and…. WORKING!

"Ice cream, ice cream.. One buck per cone." Dearka yelled from a small stall located just before the beach. "Hey, sweet chicks, come buy some ice-cream." He said as a couple of girls in bikini were passing by his stall. The girls giggled and stopped by to purchase 3 cones of ice-cream from his stall.

Dearka was about to yell again to attract attention to his stall when he heard Athrun called his name. "Hey Dearka."

"Hey."

"How's your job?"

"Pretty okay. I'm not complaining. Cute girls are everywhere. It's a pity, Miriallia is not here. You're not here to ask me whether I'm doing alright or not on my job, right? I think I knew you long enough."

"Fine. Well, you see the guy right there with Cagalli? Didn't he seem to be a little too friendly with my girlfriend? I know she is supposed to save people's life, but I don't see that he's drowning or something and he really doesn't look like he needed saving, so why in the world is he talking to my GIRLFRIEND?" Athrun wailed, his finger pointing at Cagalli's direction.

Dearka averted his eyes, following Athrun's finger. "Dude, that guy just Yzak." He replied in a confused manner.

"Yeah, and what the hell is that with the talking?"

"They are working together. Of course, they have to talk once in a while. And what happen to your surfboard stall? You are supposed to be there."

However, Dearka comment was ignored by Athrun. "Look, he's talking to her again." He mumbled. Out of irrational jealousy, he went to the scene himself, followed closely by Dearka.

"Hey Cagalli." He greeted with a smile. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Cagalli smiled back.

"Nothing. Just to greet you and give you this." Athrun replied shortly before giving Cagalli a chaste kiss on the lip. With the scene before his eyes, Yzak made a face.

"See you later, Cagalli." Athrun waved goodbye, before turning his gaze to Yzak, giving him a don't-mess-with-my-girl-or-I-kill-you-nice-and-slow dangerous look, and with that, he went back to his stall. Even then, he manage to give Yzak a warning look again, on his way to the surfboard stall.

Yzak was dumbfounded with his meaningful stare just went, "What the hell did I do wrong?"

"Just don't mess with his girl." Dearka muttered, shaking his head a few times. "Jealousy can sometimes be ugly. People actually kill because of jealousy. In fact, if you wish to see the bright sunlight of tomorrow, don't talk to Cagalli at all," Dearka added, rather dramatically.

"Wow, jealousy is indeed very scary." Yzak muttered, out of blue.

: o : o : o : o : o :

"So, how's work for the first day?" Miriallia asked at dinner.

"Umm.. pretty okay. It's quite fun." Yzak replied.

Athrun snorted. "Fun? Are you having so much fun flirting with MY girlfriend?"

"What? I don't flirt with your girl. I just talk to her." Yzak defended himself.

"Yeah right. As if I can't see."

"Oh yeah. Fine. Yes, I flirted with your girl. Uh, the scene of her in the bikini… is unbelievable. She's so sexy. I just can't resist her." Yzak replied, rather sarcastically. "How's that, Zala?" he continued.

With the reply, Athrun immediately shot up from his seat and plunged toward Yzak, only to be stopped by Dearka's powerful arms. "Let me go, Dearka." Athrun said, warningly.

"Cagalli, a little help here, please."

"Athrun, if you keep doing that, I will personally sending you back to Orb. For Heaven's sake, you're overreacting. It's Yzak we're talking about. He does not flirt with me, or anybody else. I thought you said he's a gay.." Cagalli ended up her speech.

"What? What do you call me? A gay?" Yzak snarled. "How about this Zala? I call you a backstabber."

"Oh, yeah. Like I care. For all I know, you only love Dearka, right?"

"I so do not love Dearka. He's just a friend of mine."

"Yeah, a 'special' friend." Athrun sneered, emphasizing the word special.

"What's the proof then?"

"The question is, what is there is not the proof? Everything you do just show your love for Dearka, isn't it, sissy boy?"

"Like what?"

"Like.. like.. umm.. yeah, like the way you stare at him?"

"How did I stare at him?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one in love with him."

"Teme 3, how dare you. Zala, you're putting your life on the line by messing with me." Yzak warned Athrun, giving him a death glare, standing up from his seat to go back to his room. "Where are you going, sissy boy?" Athrun questioned.

"To my room. And let me remind you, Zala, this fight is not over. You just started a war. Let's the war begin." Yzak declared, laughing out loud like an evil maniac.

"Fine. Let's the war begin, Yzak. May the strongest win." Athrun spat.

"Yeah, I will be watching you, Zala."

"Yeah, I'll be watching you too, Jule."

With that, both of them returned to their own room, leaving the whole table in complete awe.

"Okay, that's unexpected. Care to fill in the detail for me about what actually happened? Megan asked in confusion.

"Let see, where do I start.." Dearka started the story.

: o : o : o : o : o :

So, how's that? Hope you guys like it. Yeah, of course there would be love story in this fic but we haven't got there yet. So, be patience, keh. So, what's going to happen next? Will Athrun win? Or will Yzak triumph over Athrun? How far would they go to win the battle they started? Stay tune for the next chappie.

Until then, jana..


	13. operation twelve :

Gundam SEED fanfiction

She, The Ultimate Weapon!

By sanzoreload

**Disclaimer : I still don't own Gundam Seed, s-CRY-ed or any of its character. So, please don't sue.**

_Italic _means the character's thoughts or something like that.

_keh _means okay. That's the way I pronounce it.

: operation twelve :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Later that night..

Yzak was in his bedroom, alone again as Megan, once again decided to sleep in the living room. Yzak was about to drift into a sleep as his mind swirled into thousands of thought of how to make the certain blue-haired Coordinator's life miserable.

"I could steal his lunch and left him die in hunger," he said to himself before shaking his head a few times, couldn't help from noticing how stupid the idea was.

"Lunch? Who am I kidding? Athrun Zala, the pilot of Justice died of the lacking of lunch. That's sound… hilarious."

"Umm.. how about I sneak up to his surfboard stall and destroy all the surfboard.. Nah.. Too much work."

_Admit it, Yzak Jule. You totally ran out of idea. Where's the strategy expert when you need them?_

With that thought, he finally drifted into a peaceful slumber.

: o : o : o : o : o :

The digital clock in the living room beaming at 2.30 am. Megan was soundly asleep with the thick blanket covering almost her whole face.

The main door suddenly creaked open, admitting an exhausted tall blond-haired girl.

"Uwaah… I'm so tired. Two days without a sleep is like a suicide.. except that I'm still alive, of course." The girl muttered to herself with a sigh. "Better go get some late supper," the girl continued again, dragging her feet to the kitchen. She suddenly stopped in her track when she noticed there was something.. or someone on the couch in the living room. She inched closer to get a better look at that 'someone' but unfortunately, the blanket was covering the 'someone'.

"What the hell is Miriallia doing here? Why is she sleeping on the couch? What happen to her room anyway?" she whispered to herself, assuming that the 'someone' was actually Miriallia. She then shrugged, making her way to the kitchen.

**(Shira Yuki P.O.V)**

"I'm so hungry." I groaned, as my stomach growled in five different rhythms.

My eyes scanned all over the kitchen to find something edible to eat. I looked on the table. _Nothing there._

"What the hell? Milly didn't even leave a single grain of rice for me. That's so like her." I muttered under my breath. I walked over to the kitchen cabinet and find a box of Pocky in there.

"Wow, Pocky. Lucky me." I quickly ripped open the box and began munching the Pocky Sticks as fast I can possibly be. Throwing the box in the litter box, I finally made my way to my bedroom.

It was so dark on the way to my bedroom; I can't even see my bedroom door. Like a blind people, I tried to find the doorknob of my room and when I did, I twisted it around but the door just wouldn't buldge! I muttered a series of curse but soon, I took the key and opened the door. "Who the hell lock my door? I never lock my door in my whole entire life. This is so weird."

Due to exhaustion, I quickly made my way to the bed without even bothered about changing. That was when I heard some strange noise in my room. _Sounds like as if someone's breathing. _I thought to myself. Because of the darkness, and the fact that I can't even see my own feet, I gave the idea of strolling around my room in this darkness to find the sources and slumped my body onto the comfy bed. Yawning, I felt my eyes started to close and I finally dozed off into a sleep.

: o : o : o : o : o :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

It was Sunday, and yeah, it was holiday for the gang but that didn't stop them from getting up really early in the morning, especially Claude. He was making some toasts for the rest of the gang, as Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, Miriallia, Dearka, and Megan waited patiently at the dining table. Yzak was nowhere in sight as he was still soundly asleep in his bedroom.

: o : o : o : o : o :

**(Yzak P.O.V)**

The shrill sound of the alarm clock woke me up from the sleep. Out of will, I opened my eyes, blinking it a few times to adjust to the light. When I finally succeed to open my eyes, I found myself staring into a pair of big blue round eyes staring at me.

"What the fuck.." I cursed, jolting from my bed and quickly got off the bed. The figure also at the same time got out of the bed, staring at me. A look of confusion registered on her face. Her blond hair almost covering one of her eyes.

"Wh-," I tried to confront her when a she suddenly let out a high-pitched scream that was almost bursting my eardrums.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………………."

Downstairs..

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"What the hell is that? A girl scream from Yzak's room?" Claude questioned, almost dropping the pan on the floor.

The gang exchanged confused glance with each other before getting off their seats and quickly made their way to the room upstairs. When they were finally there, they caught the sight of two figures, standing at the different sides of the bed, staring at each other. Only that the blond-haired girl looked more bewildered look on her face than Yzak's.

"Who the hell are you?" both of them spoke at the same time.

_Paused._

"What are you doing in my room?"

_Paused._

"Stop following me, bitch/bastard."

_Paused._

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Yuki? You're home." Miriallia suddenly interrupted, making her way to the blond girl.

"Milly, you know this girl?" Dearka questioned.

Yzak quirked his eyebrow a bit. "Miriallia, you know this pervert?" he asked.

"She's Shira Yuki. The housemate that Milly kept telling you about." Kira answered, monotone.

"Excuse me, Mr. Silver Hair Guy with Weird Haircut. Who are you calling a pervert?" Shira Yuki voiced out.

"You, who else? Barging in my room like that. If that's not a pervert, what would you call it?"

Shira Yuki felt her face heated up. "What the hell? If you haven't notice, I'm a girl and you're the guy."

"And that make a difference.. how?" Yzak sneered.

"Yeah, how is that making any difference?" Dearka innocently asked. Dearaka then noticed Miriallia gave him a death glare that he suddenly continued, "Oh, yeah, that makes all the difference in the whole world. Right, Miriallia?"

Miriallia nodded, a satisfied look grazing her face.

"Seriously, you're going to pay for this. And to begin with, you're in MY ROOM! So get out." Shira Yuki screamed.

Yzak tried to protest but Lacus stopped him from doing so. "Yes, Yzak. This is indeed Ms. Shira Yuki's bedroom that you're sleeping in."

"Yeah, and I said get out." She said, before throwing a pillow which hit directly into Yzak's face.

: o : o : o : o : o :

Few days passed by, like a routine the gang went back to work and praying silently for another break. After a few fights with Yzak and the rest of the gang, Shira Yuki finally giving up the hope of getting back her room, she agreed upon Milly's suggestion of sharing the bedroom with her, refusing people from calling her hot-headed.

Once again, another Sunday came by. Yes, another break. And yep, Athrun and Yzak were still in 'enemies' term. They hadn't spoken whole week and the thing is, Yzak was kept talking to Cagalli more frequent than before, often asked her to accompany him to lunch and stuff, hoping to make the blue-haired Coordinator jealous and more furious than he was now.

Sunday night came by. Megan and Claude suggested a get together. The gang whole-heartedly agreed upon the suggestion except for Yzak, of course. But then, he agreed to join in after Cagalli talked him into it and, yep another great chance for him to annoy Athrun.

"So, what do you guys want to play?" Megan asked.

"Play? I thought this is a get together thingy?" Yzak complained.

"Yeah, and playing and having fun is what we do at a get together thingy, okay, Mr. Yzak Jule?" Megan sneered.

Yzak gave her a glare before muttering, yet again a series of curses.

"What about truth or dare?" Miriallia suggested receiving confused glance from the room occupants. "You know, like a person spin a bottle then, you pick truth or dare. If you pick truth, you have to answer any question honestly and if you pick dare, you have to do something like the others say you have to do."

"Oh, like Spin the Bottle thingy?" Claude and Shira Yuki both said in unison.

"Exactly."

"Okay, I'm in." Cagalli answered.

"Yeah, me too." Kira stated.

"Okay."

"No problem, as long as it didn't involve any blood." Athrun said.

"Do we have a winner in the end?" Yzak asked.

"Well, not really."

"Then, I don't want to play. What kind of game is it that didn't even have a winner at the end? It's just lame."

"Well, that's what we call fun, FUN-SUCKER!" Megan snarled.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so not a fun-sucker."

"Then prove it."

"Then, I'm in."

: o : o : o : o : o :

"So, let's the game begin. Who wants to start?" Miriallia asked.

_No one._

"Fine, I'll start." Miriallia said, spinning the bottle on the table. The bottle was spinning wildly before stopping, pointing into the direction of…. Kira. Kira was so pale when the bottle stopped at his direction. He was sweating heavily as the fact he was being the first.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

Miriallia stopped for a while, thinking about a suitable dare for Kira. "Yeah, I got it. Okay, Kira. I dare you to show us how far your love for Lacus is."

"Wow, that's tough." Dearka commented.

Kira was almost choked of his own saliva upon hearing the dare. His eyes would have left his eyes socket if it was even possible. Lacus, on the other, was only smiling, holding Pink-chan on her lap.

"Umm.. well.. I.. we.." Kira stuttered.

"Uh-uh, Kira. Not with words, Kira. You have to show it with action. That what the dare are." Cagalli said, making Kira more nervous than he already was.

"Well.. I..," he stuttered again, before messing up his hair in distress. "Arghhhh.. Here it goes." With that, he instinctively pulled Lacus into his embrace and gave her a quick kiss on the lip.

"Woah.. Did he just kiss the pop sensation singer, Lacus Clyne?" Dearka asked.

"Yep, I think he just did." Miriallia answered shortly.

"Wooh.. That's my little brother, Kira. You did it." Cagalli cheered, leaving Kira and Lacus embarrassed and blushing as red as a tomato, refusing to look at each other.

"Kira, your turn." Claude reminded.

Kira gave the bottle a spin, waiting for it to finally stop.

"Cagalli, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wow, to think that you chicken out from taking a dare, I must say I'm disappointed, Cagalli," Kira smartly commented.

"Oh no, Kira. I'm not falling for one of your 'chicken' trick again. I know you long enough." Cagalli answered, giving Kira a winning smirk.

"Fine. Okay, here it goes. What do you write in your diary, last night?"

With that, Cagalli immediately turned as red as a tomato. "What? That's not fair. Diary is private stuff, okay. I just can't say what I write on that."

"Why? Did you write something horny?" Kira evilly questioned.

"No." Cagalli defended, blushing furiously at the comment.

"Then why not share it with all of us, especially your boyfriend, Athrun?"

"Urghh. You're so going to pay for this, Kira. Fine.. Last night I wrote that… hmm.. well, how.." Cagalli stuttered, starting to lose her courage to continue on. "I wrote that I wished I can kiss Athrun every single freaking second because I'm addicted to the feeling of his tongue exploring my mouth and all. And I think he look sexy without his shirt on. Happy?" Cagalli finished up, feeling all of her energy drained out from her body.

"Wow, that's deep." Megan said, in complete shock.

Athrun look as if he was going to faint anytime soon, out of shock, of course considering the fact that Cagalli actually thought of him in the sexual kind of way.

Ignoring the look everyone was giving her, Cagalli spun the bottle again, this time the bottle stopped into the direction of Miriallia.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare." Miriallia smiled cheekily.

"How about this? I want you and Dearka to pretend like a married couple for a week." Cagalli dared.

"What? That's absurd. I can't get married to Dearka. It's just… not right." Miriallia objected.

"God, I don't ask you to marry him. I want you to act like a married couple. It's not that hard."

Athrun chuckled at Cagalli's attitude.

"So, Milly. Are you in or out?" Cagalli asked for confirmation.

"H-How about Dearka? Maybe he doesn't want to do this." Miriallia tried to stall.

"No worry. I'm all set." Dearka grinned.

Miriallia sighed in resignation. _I cannot believe I'm doing this. I'm so dead. _"Fine, I'll do it."

"Chill, Milly. It's not that hard. You just have to share a room with him-"

"Not to mention, share a BED with him." Shira Yuki added, giving Miriallia a mischievous grin.

Miriallia gone pale hearing the sentence. _A bed? Oh, yeah. I'm SO dead._

"Okay, my turn." Miriallia said, spinning the bottle once again.

"So, the next victim is Yzak." Miriallia announced.

"Yaay, can't wait," Yzak said in a sarcastic tone.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Yzak simply answered.

"I dare you to kneel in front of Kira and apologize to him."

Yzak felt as if his blood was boiled upon hearing the dare. "Apologize? For what? For giving him the chance to give me a hideous scar all over my face?"

"Hey, chill out, Yzak. It's just a game." Megan snarled.

"You just shut up, woman."

"FUN-SUCKER," Megan insulted.

"I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. You suck fun out of everyone. We're happy just now, but just because you don't want to do the dare, you make all of us sad. That is so like what a FUN-SUCKER would do." Megan debated.

"Hey, nobody's crying, okay. So, no harm done." Yzak said again, trying to defend himself.

Suddenly, Lacus bursted into tears, hugging Kira tightly, following by Miriallia and then, Shira Yuki.

"Look, you make them sad."

"Fine. I'll do it. Just stop crying." Yzak screamed.

Shira Yuki and Miriallia muttered a 'yes' silently as they stopped their act, while Lacus who was seriously crying, also stopped eventually.

"Look, Kira. Sorry. Happy?"

"I believe I do say KNEEL, Yzak." Miriallia reminded him.

"Fine." Yzak spat, kneeling in front of Kira that instance but quickly standing up again, regaining his previous position. Before anyone could even muster a laugh, he gave everyone a death glare that everybody knew not to mess up with.

"My turn," Yzak declared, giving the bottle a few spins. "Zala, truth or dare." Yzak called out, evil grin was all over his face.

Athrun returned the grin with a smirk. "Dare."

"Wow, you're brave. Think you're good enough?"

"I think I'm good enough to take on the dare, Jule. I believe I'm the pilot of Justice, one of the best Gundam in the whole entire universe. And you're the pilot of.. What is it again? Dumb? Or is it Dull? Oh, sorry, I can't even remember." Athrun replied.

Yzak gritted his teeth upon hearing Athrun's reply. "That's it, Zala. I dare you to kiss Kira.."

With that, Athrun willingly kiss Kira on the cheek. "How's that?" Dearka chuckled at Athrun's action.

Yzak shook his head a few times before speaking. "I'm not finish, Zala. I meant to say that I dare you to kiss Kira ON THE LIPS for FIVE minutes straight."

This left almost the whole gang with their mouth dropped open except for Yzak who was laughing evilly in the background.

"What? Why?" Athrun questioned when he finally snapped out from his shock.

Yzak sneered at Athrun's bewildered look. "Nothing in particular. Oh, don't say you can't do it even for fun's sake. Don't ruin everybody's fun, Zala. Oh, are you a FUN-SUCKER?"

"No, I won't do it. Even if you call me a FUN-SUCKER. I'm not kissing my girlfriend's brother, let alone, he's also my best friend." Athrun spat back.

"So, in other word, you were saying that I'm the winner of the war, right?"

"Yes, whatever you sa-, wait.. No way, Jule. You're so not tricking me into that, Jule. Uh-uh.. No way."

"Oh, so you are going to do the dare, I suppose."

Athrun was about to nod his head, but stopped when he realized that he was now caught in Yzak's evil scheme of revenge.

_Shit! What the hell am I going to do? I can't back out now. If I do, I look like I'm a loser but even if I do the dare; he will call me a gay. Urghhh.. I'm stuck. Where the hell is the strategy expert when you needed one? _Athrun thought to himself.

"So, what is it, Zala?"

Everybody was as pale as Athrun. They were all almost choked of their own saliva while waiting for Athrun to decide.

Without a warning, Athrun grabbed Kira and kissed him unwillingly on the lips. Wow, imagine the look on Lacus face when he did that. Her face was all white, like the blood was all drained out of her. She looked like she was ready to faint anytime soon. Cagalli, on the other hand, was so shocked until the degree that she couldn't even care less about what happened. Dearka, being the gentleman that he is, was covering Miriallia's innocent eyes from watching the scene right in front of her eyes. Claude was speechless, Shira Yuki couldn't stop blinking her eyes, Megan quirked her eyebrow to the degree that her eyebrow could have left her face if that was even possible and Yzak, once again was laughing like a maniac while watching Kira and Athrun, sucking each other's face.

Five minutes passed…

Athrun finally let go of Kira almost-lifeless form. Both of them were breathing rather hard.

"So how was the feeling of being a gay?" Yzak asked, his word was full of sarcasm.

Athrun decided to ignore Yzak, realizing that Kira was still not moving after the kiss. "Kira, are you okay? I'm sorry. It's just a dare. I just have to do it. I can't chicken out. I'll lose the war. You know how the war is. Sacrifice has to be made."

Kira suddenly got up from his state, walking towards the stairs in daze.

"Where are you going?" Dearka interrupted.

"I'm on my way to kill myself." He said solemnly.

Instinctively, all of the gang, except Yzak, grabbed Kira on the leg, stopping him from going further. After what seemed like half an hour of comforting Kira, Kira finally calmed down, coming back to his senses.

"Athrun, give the bottle a spin already. It is almost midnight." Shira Yuki complained.

"Fine." Athrun said, spinning the bottle again. The bottle stopped in front of Yzak (yup, again!) which bring a smile on the blue-haired Coordinator face.

_Thank God for giving me the chance to destroy him once and for all._

"That's not fair. I already did it before." Yzak pouted.

"The bottle has spoken, Yzak. You have no way out." Megan said, poker-faced.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the first girl you saw tomorrow morning at the beach." Athrun smirked.

Yzak was silent for a few minutes before returning Athrun's smirk with his. "I'll take it. Just don't regret it later."

"Why would I? Like you are brave enough to kiss a girl." Athrun replied.

"Well, you'll see, Zala. You'll see."

"Good luck. Hope you don't pee in your pant tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I won't." With that, Yzak spun the bottle again, this time the bottle stopped into Kira's direction (No! Again? Author, why are you so evil?), leaving Kira totally white.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I think I had enough action for one night." Kira replied nervously, his voice still shaking from the previous 'incident'.

"Tell the truth about how you were really feeling when Athrun kissed you." Yzak voiced out.

"I.. I felt.." Kira stopped at his mid-sentence, not finding the courage to voice out his feeling.

Athrun who noticed this, offered him some word of reassurance. "You can tell how you are feeling, Kira. It's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal? IT'S NOT BIG DEAL? How is it not a big deal? You practically sucked my mouth for FIVE FREAKING MINUTES! FIVE, for heaven's sake. To think that I only kissed Lacus once, that was only for a few seconds, YOU KISSED ME LIKE I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR SOMETHING. Hell with that.. You think I'm a toy or something?" Kira practically screamed.

"I'm sorry?" Athrun muttered.

"SORRY? SORRY? What will your sorry do? Give me a million dollars? Turn back the time? Give my pride as a man back? Seriously Athrun, people don't use their best friend to win a silly fight. People don't kiss their best friend because of a dare. You're not a people, Athrun, YOU'RE A FREAK. A JERK." With that, Kira sat back at his place, his breathing was rapid. "That felt good." He continued a while later.

Yzak smirked. "I know."

"Okay, let's continue." Kira said, finally regaining his old self, spinning the bottle wildly. Athrun, on the other hand, was sulking in his place, probably thinking about what Kira had said.

The bottle stopped, pointing at Cagalli. "Cagalli, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you stay away from Athrun for one whole week. And that's mean you're not sleeping in the same bedroom as he is. Deal?" Kira stated.

Cagalli, realizing that Kira's anger hadn't go away yet, decided to just accept the dare. "Okay, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Hey, the couch is mine. Stay away from it." Megan snarled.

"What? You have your room. Where do I sleep then?"

"There's the floor. You can sleep on them." Megan answered.

Cagalli sighed. Although the thought of having to sleep on the cold hard floor at the middle of every night of the week didn't exactly sound fun, the thought of having to face Kira's wrath was just too… scary. "Fine."

Cagalli spun the bottle. The bottle stopped in front of Kira, again. "Yaay, me again. How lucky could I be?" Kira said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Truth or dare"

"Truth."

"Have you ever been mistaken as a girl?" Cagalli questioned.

Kira shook his head. "Nope. Why? Have you?" Kira asked, being all mysterious.

"What do you mean by that? I'm a girl. People don't mistake me as a girl; they KNOW that I'm a girl." Cagalli replied, half-yelling.

"Or did they?" Kira replied with a laugh. He was about to spin the bottle again when he felt a heavy weigh on his shoulder. He diverted his gaze to his shoulder, only to find Lacus's head there. Even if she was already asleep, her face still looked as angelic as ever. "I think some of us had to get some rest." Kira stated.

"Yeah, I have work tomorrow anyway. I could use some rest." Shira Yuki replied, yawning at the same time.

Everybody got up from their position to go back to their own room, except for Megan and Cagalli of course, who will be sleeping in the living room anyway.

Upstairs, Miriallia went into her room, only to find Shira Yuki lying on the bed with Claude beside her. "Er… what are you doing in my room, Claude?" Miriallia asked.

Shira Yuki and Claude gave her a weird look before Claude opened his mouth to answer Miriallia. "You are the one in MY room considering the fact that you should be in Dearka's room right now."

"Remember? You guys are married couple, duh." Shira Yuki added much to Miriallia's dismay.

Miriallia sighed. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry that I ran out to you guys like that. Keep doing what you guys are doing before I went in."

Shira Yuki stucked out her tongue at Miriallia for her so-called 'smart' comment. Claude just couldn't care less; his eyes were still stucked on the page of TEENS TODAY magazine. Miriallia smirked at her in return, closing the door behind her. Tip toeing on her feet, she went to knock on Dearka's door.

_Knock… Knock…_

The door creaked open, revealing Dearka in his khaki short and white sweatshirt leaning at the doorframe. His brown eyes were barely opened. "Hey," that was all that he managed to mutter in his current state.

"Oh, hey.." Miriallia smiled.

Dearka straightened up at her sudden smile. _Wow, she looks awesome. Invite her in, dude.You're so not going to let her standing there all summer. _He thought to himself.

"Come in. I already got the bed ready for you." Dearka explained.

Miriallia stepped into the room and, "Oh my Goodness, who did this mess?" Miriallia freaked out, seeing all the PS cd's all over the floor.

"Why don't you take a wild guess?" Dearka flatly answered.

"Claude. Lacus will be crazy when she sees this room. She decorated this room herself at the first place."

"No wonder the room looks amazing. But, Lacus with PS? That just seems wrong."

"That's not hers. It's Kira's. But Kira always hang out at her room anyway, so what's the point of putting it in Kira's room. He only goes to his room at nights." Miriallia explained with a smile.

Dearka chuckled. "Same old Kira."

"Yeah, the same old Kira. So, one week as a married couple, Dearka. Are you up for that challenge, Darling?" Miriallia playfully asked.

"Yep, if it's about you, I am more than willing to undergo any challenge, honey." Dearka replied, giving Miriallia a warm smile.

"Okay then, let's get this over with." (Miriallia's thought) _Maybe spending one week with Dearka isn't that bad. He's still the same old him. Funny and charismatic, not to mention cute in his own way. This dare is for one week, so let's just at least make the best out of it, right?_

"Yeah." (Dearka's thought) _One week with Miriallia? Are you kidding me? How can I not enjoying her company? She's like the greatest person on Earth. She's smart, funny, friendly and cute in her own way. This dare is for one week, so why don't I just make the best out of it?_

: o : o : o : o : o :

The next morning, like usual, the gang were once again at each others throat, fighting over the last piece of bacon.

"So, Yzak. Ready to pucker up with some chicks?" Athrun asked, his eyes were dancing in mischief.

"Yeah, of course. Are you sure you want me to do this? You won't regret this later, right?" Yzak asked.

Athrun smirked. "Why would I regret? This is like the best thing that will happen to me in my whole entire life. Watching you fall and squirm like a baby."

Yzak just shrugged at the comment and smirked back. "Sure. Just say goodbye to your girlfriend before it's too late." he continued.

Athrun was confused by Yzak's reply. _Why would I want to say goodbye to Cagalli for? I was banned from talking to her for one week only. One week only, right? Right? Oh God, please don't let something go wrong today. _Athrun thought to himself.

After finishing his breakfast, Yzak quickly got up from his seat, not waiting for another to finish, grabbed his backpack and went out real fast headed to the beach.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Dearka asked Athrun.

Athrun shrugged. "Why you ask?"

"I don't know. The smirk looks different than usual. And since when did he start carrying a backpack?"

Athrun gulped upon hearing this. _What the hell did he have in mind? Oh God, please don't let something go wrong today. Please._

: o : o : o : o : o :

**(Yzak P.O.V)**

"Tape.."

_Check._

"Scissors.."

_Check._

"Piece of cloth.."

_Check._

"Okay, all set. Let's the mission begin," I declared to myself, closing my eyes with a piece of cloth. What did I want to do with scissors and tape? Let's just get to that later. Right now, the only thing that I'm thinking about is to get to the beach without seeing a girl on my way.

Oh, no. This is not what you guys have been thinking about. I'm going to finish the dare but the girl I'm supposed to kiss? Let's just say I already got someone specific in my mind.

Depending only on my ability of hearing as a Coordinator, I walked on my own feet to find the locker room for beach employees.

After several times of stumbling, I finally found the locker room. Keeping the piece of cloth still on my eyes, I opened my backpack and picked out the tape and the scissors, I cut the tape to get a shorter length tape. The rest I kept in my backpack.

"Okay, all I have to do now is just wait.."

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"We're here." Kira announced, stopping his convertible car.

Cagalli jumped out of the car, followed by Dearka and Athrun, leaving only Kira and Lacus in the car. "Hey, guys." They heard Megan's voice calling them.

"They already here." Cagalli muttered. "Hey guys." Cagalli greeted Megan and Claude who were both busying themselves building sandcastle.

"Sandcastle? I thought we are here to work." Dearka chipped in.

"Yeah, but our shift did not start until 9 am. It's just 8.30 am, right now. We're too early, ne, Claude?" Megan answered, while Claude nodded at her answers.

"Okay, guys. Gotta go. Got to change at the locker room." Cagalli suddenly said.

"Okay, see you guys later."

Cagalli walked towards the locker room, followed by Dearka and Athrun but due to the ban on Athrun by Kira, (according to the rules) Athrun has to be at least 5 meters away from Cagalli at all time. So imagine how far they were walking from each other. Dearka, on the other hand, walked beside Athrun.

Once Cagalli was there, she almost screamed when she spotted Yzak sitting on a stool near her locker. "Yzak, what the hell? You almost kill me."

"Cagalli, how glad I am to see you, finally." Yzak replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Cagalli gave Yzak a weird gaze since she noticed his eyes were covered with a piece of cloth. "No offence, Yzak but why did you covered you eyes? And stop grinning, you're scaring me." Cagalli said. However, Yzak did not stop grinning. Cagalli was indeed scared by the man standing in front of her.

"I wish I can work at the ice cream stall. Guarding some surfboards really bores me."

Yzak grinned again upon hearing Athrun's voice. This time his grin turned into an ugly smirk when he finally stood up from the stool, advancing towards Cagalli. His fingers fiddled with the cloth wrapped around his head, before releasing the knot. The cloth fell slowly to the floor, revealing his two grey eyes.

"You're the first girl I saw on the beach, Cagalli." Yzak smirked, mentioning the words loud enough for Athrun and Dearka to hear.

"Oh my God, Cagalli.." Athrun screamed, when realization hit him. "What is it, Athrun?" Dearka inquired.

"The dare, Dearka. Yzak's going to kiss Cagalli."

When they finally arrived at the scene, it was too late. Yzak already had his right arm wrapped around Cagalli's waist. His face advancing towards Cagalli's before he said, "Pucker up, girlfriend." And then he kissed Cagalli.

Athrun almost felt as if his world had shattered into million pieces. Yzak had just kissed Cagalli. Yzak. Yzak of all the people in the world. God just had to pick Yzak to do that to his girlfriend. Why? WHY?

**(Cagalli P.O.V)**

Without warning, Yzak suddenly grabbed me, his arm circling my waist. I was too shocked to say anything. All of the sudden, I heard he said, "Pucker up, girlfriend."

_Pucker up? Doesn't that means we have to kiss?_

Before any other thought had their chance to register in my mind, I felt Yzak lips on my own. A few seconds after that, he let go. I really thought that I'm going to throw up but the thing was, I don't. Because he didn't actually kiss me. When he pulled away, I felt something sticky on my lips. I pulled it out and, "Ouch." I yelped.

"Tape?" I whispered, only Yzak and I would be able to hear this. _With some doodles on it, to be exact._

"Just shut up. Work with me. You don't me to really kiss you, do you?" Yzak smirked.

Only then, I finally realized his plan. He was just using me and the dare to get back at Athrun.

"Cagalli.."

I turned around to see Athrun on his knees; his face was almost as red as a tomato, only worst.

"How's the kiss Cagalli?" Yzak asked, totally ignoring Athrun presence.

"You're a pretty good kisser." I stated, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Yzak smirk on the statement. "Well, thank you, dear. Well, you also a great kisser. The thing you do with your tongue is really interesting."

"Oh, no. Thing's going to get ugly," I heard Dearka mumbled.

Athrun suddenly plunged towards Yzak, grabbing Yzak by his collar. "How dare you?" Athrun said, through the gritted his teeth. His knuckled almost went white.

"What? You don't like the arrangement of the dare? You are the one suggested it. Your girlfriend is unfortunately, also a girl. I advise you to take that to your account before giving me the dare." Yzak replied.

"TO HELL WITH THAT!" Athrun yelled, his fist made contact with Yzak's face a second later, sending Yzak to the back of the room.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"Athrun, Yzak.." Cagalli screamed.

Cagalli saw Yzak was standing on his feet again. His hands then swiped away the blood trickled from the side of his lips. Then, the smirk appeared on his face again.

Athrun was about to go into his berserk mode again, but luckily Dearka held him back. Megan and Claude appeared, in alert.

"What happened? We heard Athrun yell." Megan questioned in panic. "What the hell hap-" Megan stopped when she saw Yzak and the blood trickled from the side of his lips.

"He.. He doesn't kiss me, Athrun." Cagalli blurted out.

Their entire gaze diverted towards Cagalli. "Athrun, he doesn't kiss me. So, stop acting like this, okay." Cagalli said her eyes started to water.

"But.. but.. I saw him… and you.." Athrun voice trailed off. Cagalli went towards Athrun and hugged him. "I love you and please don't doubt that. See this tape." Cagalli showed Athrun the tape. "He covered my lips with this."

Athrun's breathing slowed down a notch and soon, he also hugged Cagalli back.

Megan sighed, walking towards Yzak and inspecting his split lips. "So much for a stupid war."

: o : o : o : o : o :

Things had been going smoothly after that. Athrun and Yzak had finally made up. They were on 'talking' term again.

: o : o : o : o : o :

"Hey, Yzak. Did your mother give you a document that was supposed to be given to me?" Megan suddenly asked. Yzak was resting on the bed as usual. Megan on the other hand, was working on her laptop. It was almost 2 am. Yeah, they were finally getting along and sleeping on the same bed hadn't become an issue for both of them anymore.

Yzak shrugged before answering. "No. Why?"

"Weird. Your mother said that before we left, he gave you a document to be given to me."

"Is it important?"

"Of course it is."

"Then, I don't care."

"Why you? Are you sure you don't know. It's really important. It's a light blue file with ZAFT logo on it." Megan said while busying herself scanning a pile of files in her bag to search for the document.

_A light blue file with ZAFT logo.. A light blue file with ZAFT logo… I think I saw it somewhere before. Oh my God, that file. I remember it. _Yzak thought to herself, shooting himself out from the bed.

Megan was startled by his action. "What are you doing?"

"The file. I remember. My mother gave it to me."

"Really? Where is it, then?"

"I left it on my desk in my office." Yzak answered simply.

"Wh-What? It's important, Yzak. I need it for the Lost Ground construction." Megan replied, half-yelling.

"Fine. I called my subordinate to send it to us, okay?" Yzak said, grabbing his cell phone and punched some numbers on it.

"He-Hello. Hahnenfuss speaking." Came the sleepy voice at the other end of the line.

"Hahnenfuss, I need you to send a document for me."

"Why don't you ask Dearka?"

"Because he's also here on Earth with me. Butt off my business. I just need you to send me the freaking document."

"Fine, Commander, since you asked so nicely. What document is it?"

"You go to my office and look for a light blue file with ZAFT logo on it. You know the password to my office."

"Roger. I will send the document via e-mail as soon as possible."

"That would be-" Yzak was about to answer when Megan suddenly interrupted. "No, you can't do that. The file contains highly classified information. Doing that is just too dangerous."

"Okay, then. Send it to me in person." Yzak instructed.

"Roger. I'll do that first thing in the morning."

"How did 'right now' sounds?"

"What? Now? For heaven's sake, it's just 2.15 am." The voice shrieked,

"I don't care. I want it now. I believe the shuttle centre opens 24 hours."

"I-I.. Roger, Commander Jule." The voice resigned.

"Then, I'll see you in the couple of hours. I e-mail you the address that I'm staying in. Until then, goodbye."

The phone line went dead.

"Did you have to make her send the document right now? That's a torture." Megan inquired.

"I just like to annoy people, especially her. She never breaks. That's what I call interesting." Yzak replied.

"You're weird."

"Yeah, I know." Yzak said, resting his head onto the pillow. Megan finally shutting down her laptop and went to sleep beside Yzak.

"Megan.."

"Yeah?"

"Turn off the light."

: o : o : o : o : o :

In Hahnenfuss apartment

2.15 am

Shiho was still resting on the bed. She ran her fingers through her long hair. "Arghhh.. Why the hell did he have to be a pain in the ass?"

Reluctantly, she got off the bed and changed into her uniform. "The document better be really important. And please remind myself to kill Dearka later."

: o : o : o : o : o :

Okay, that's it for now. Yaay, there's Shiho, finally. Sorry, romance part may come in later chapter but I'm thinking to make them go to school first. Why? Stay tune. I had tons of idea running through my head.

So, just enjoy. Please read and review. Sometimes I don't know what to write cos nobody is giving me any opinion. So, please help me, kay. Until then, sayonara..


	14. operation thirteen :

Gundam SEED fanfiction

She, The Ultimate Weapon!

By sanzoreload

**Disclaimer : I still don't own Gundam Seed, s-CRY-ed or any of its character. So, please don't sue. Kirisawa High School is not mine either. I just came up with the name myself. Satisfied?**

A/N : Thanks for Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, sailorkagome-chan and Spicy Shani for the great reviews. I'm glad you guys like the story so far.. Hope you guys keep reading the fic. Yaay.. YzakxShiho forever and ever and ever again..

_Italic _means the character's thoughts or something like that.

_keh _means okay. That's the way I pronounce it.

: operation thirteen :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

The next morning

Approx. 5.30 am

_Ding dong.._

_Ding dong.._

"Where the hell is he?" Shiho muttered under her breath.

_Ding dong.._

_Ding dong.._

"For heaven's sake, just open this stupid door already." Shiho screamed, her patience was starting to grow thin second by second. Shiho was about to break the door down when the door finally creaked open, revealing a sleepy looking blond-haired girl.

"Hi, is Yzak Jule here?"

The girl yawned before answering Shiho question with another question. "Yzak? What do you want from him?"

"I am supposed to give him a document." Shiho answered shortly.

"What document?" Shira Yuki asked, throwing Shiho a suspicious glance.

"Some private stuff..."

"Can you tell me?"

"No."

"Wow, that's rude. Can I have a look at it then?"

"Woah.. Back off, pretty woman! Are you like a spy or something?" Shiho yelled, her temper was getting the best of her.

"Hey, you are not sup-" Shira Yuki's word was interrupted by Megan's voice, yelling from the top of the stairs.

"YUKI! Can you please SHUT UP? We're trying to sleep here. And by the way, who are you talking to?" Megan yelled while making her way downstairs until she saw a girl at the door.

"Oh, who are you?" Megan inquired.

"I'm Commander Jule subordinate, Lieutenant Shiho Hahnenfuss." Shiho answered, her hand gesturing a salute.

"Oh, the document," Megan paused before continuing, "YZAK, YOUR PEOPLE'S HERE!"

A moment after that, Yzak finally appeared, his eyes however looking very sleepy. "Oh, Lieutenant Hahnenfuss." Shiho, hearing Yzak, quickly gesturing a salute, "At your service, Commander."

"Drop the formalities, will you?" Yzak snarled. "The document?"

"Here it is." Shiho handed the file to Yzak.

"Okay, that's all. You can go."

"What? That's all? No.. no.. No way. You're not making me ride two shuttles in 1 day. That's just... tiring." Shiho blurted out.

"You can stay here then," Shira Yuki offered, "I'm sure Milly won't mind. We already have 6 freeloaders in the house. One more won't make any difference."

"Hey, we heard that." Megan and Yzak both said in unison.

Shiho smiled at the offer that she greatly appreciated. "Um.. That would be great. I'm too tired to move anyway. Waking up at 2.15 in the morning is not really fun anyway."

At breakfast

It was breakfast and this time, it was Megan's turn to cook. "Guys, breakfast is ready." Megan yelled, putting some pancakes and toast into 9 different plates on the table. She then poured orange juices in the glasses.

"Hey, Megan. Smells nice." Claude complimented.

"Thanks. Help yourself then. Oh, where's Shiho?"

"In the bathroom, I guess. Last time I saw her, she was fighting neck to neck with Dearka. Something about vacation, she said." Claude replied, seating himself into a vacant seat at the table.

A moment after that, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Miriallia, Yzak and Shira Yuki appeared. "Wow, nice. Pancakes with honey." Milly exclaimed.

"Megan, where's my slave?"

"Slave?"

"Yeah, that Hahnenfu-" Yzak stopped at his midsentence when a plate came flying towards his direction, hitting him hard on the head. "Who are you calling a slave?" Shiho glared dagger at Yzak.

"Ouch.. You're not supposed to talk like that to your superior, may I remind you, Lieutenant Hahnenfuss."

Shiho smirked. "Yeah right. It's not working hour right now, so I can talk to you however I wanted to, Yzak," Shiho said, emphasizing the word 'Yzak'.

Yzak smirked back. "Uhh.. I like that. You're brave."

"Thanks."

"Ms. Hahnenfuss, I believe we have not met before." Lacus greeted Shiho with her angelic smile.

"Oh, you must be Lacus Clyne. Nice to meet you. I am Shiho Hahnenfuss, under Commander Yzak Jule."

"Nice to meet you too, Ms Hahnenfuss."

"You can call me Shiho."

"Oh, okay. As long as you call me Lacus." Lacus smiled.

"Okay. That's a deal." Shiho started to eat her pancakes when she saw Dearka appeared at the kitchen.

"Soooo... Dearka. When will you be back? There's tons of paperwork waiting to be finish." Shiho said, with hints of sarcasm.

"Paperwork? Tons of them? If that, I'm not going back then."

"WHAT? YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK? WHO THE HELL WOULD CAME UP WITH THE EXCUSES THAT LAME!" Shiho screamed, grabbing Dearka by his collar and started smacking him hard on the head. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Ouch.. Ouch.. Stop Shiho. You're killing me." Dearka groaned when Shiho started choking him. Dearka sighed in relief when Shiho finally letting go of his collar but screamed when Shiho pulled out a hand knife from her jacket and plunged it towards Dearka right hand which was resting peacefully on the table. The knife landed in between his two fingers. "Wow Shiho, you're good."

Shiho snorted. "Good? Tch.. I missed."

Dearka's eyes widen at her comment. Knowing Shiho, she was probably serious about getting him killed by her own two hands.

"Fine. I'll go back with you. And Shiho, no more killing okay?"

"Fine." Shiho replied, keeping the knife back in her jacket and began eating her breakfast.

"Wow, she's scary." Megan muttered.

"What's that, Shinihiero-san?" Shiho asked darkly.

Megan shook her head quickly. "Nothing.. Nothing at all, Shiho."

"Shiho? I don't remember us being friend."

"But.. But I thought you told Lacus to call you Shiho." Megan replied defensively.

"Exactly.. I told Lacus, not you. For you, Hahnenfuss would be great." Shiho answered.

Megan pouted at her comment. "I told you she's interesting." Yzak whispered to Megan.

:o : o : o : o : o :

Three months later..

Mid September..

"Shiho, can you take Gin to my room? He wants to play PS2." Lacus said in her sing-song voice. Shiho who was staying at Miriallia's house for almost three months now decided to help Lacus with the orphans.

"Okay. Come here, Gin. Let's play at Lacus nee-chan's room, kay." Shiho said to a dark brown-haired boy, around the age of twelve.

The boy smiled excitedly. "Yaay.. Now I can play the new game Kira onee-chan has bought me, Gundam Seed Destiny Generation."

"Gundam Seed Destiny Generation? What the fuck is that?"

"Shiho. Watch your word, kay. There are kids here." Kira said. Shiho smiled back apologetically.

"Shiho nee-chan, it's about war stuff. Want to compete against me?" Gin daringly said.

_Gundam? How hard could that be? I piloted one myself. I can make 20 bucks out of this if this kid is stupid enough. _"I'll compete against you then. How 20 bucks sound?"

"You mean, like a bet?" Gin smirked.

"If you want to call it that way, yeah, I guess." Shiho replied, smirking back at Gin.

"Cool! Lacus nee-chan never let us bet. She said it was wrong." Gin said, putting on his most innocent smile on his face.

"Are we on?"

Gin smirked, giving Shiho a high five. "Of course. Who wouldn't want that 20 bucks?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't?" Shiho replied, smirking inwardly.

:o : o : o : o : o :

"Damn.. Fuck.. Shit.. Shoot.. Darn.. I ran out of words.." Shiho muttered, crystal sweats trickled from the side of her head as she violently pushing the button on the controller.

"Any last word, Shiho nee-chan?" Gin sarcastically said.

"Yeah, die you silver head guy!" Shiho screamed, pushing the buttons on the controller with more violence than before. "DIE.. DIE.. DI-"

Shiho's scream was interrupted by a plate hitting her hard on her head. "Ouch, what's that for?" Shiho screamed again, glaring dagger at Gin.

"Hey, I did nothing, I swear." Gin innocently said.

"Gosh, will you just shut up? I was coming back to home from work and your voice is not the most pleasant thing that I wish to hear, you know, Hahnenfuss." Yzak yelled.

"Oh just shut up will you, Yzak? This is not even your home." Shiho replied nonchalantly, averting her gaze once again at the screen.

"Losing isn't you? What are you playing anyway?" Yzak questioned, seating himself beside Shiho, his eyes also fixed onto the screen.

"No, Gundam Seed Destiny Generation! That's what we are playing." Gin excitedly told Yzak.

"Just shut up, busybody boy." Yzak yelled to Gin which caused him to cry.

"Hey, don't yell at him like that." Shiho tried to smack Yzak's head but Yzak caught her hand first. "So, you are saying?" Yzak smirked.

Shiho gave up the idea of smacking him, instead she continued with her game. She once again was pushing the button on the controller over and over again.

"Who the hell is that with the dandruff hair?" Yzak screamed.

"Jak Yule.."

"Wait.. That Jak Yule guy almost looks like me." Yzak pointed out at the picture of the grey haired guy on the screen.

"Oh, really. You mean the dandruff hair and the girly face of him?" Shiho said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah.. I mean, NO! I so do not have dandruff hair and I am so do not have girly face, okay!"

"Yeah, whatever.. You said it yourself."

"Not to mention that the Chiko Kanenfuss looks exactly like you, Shiho."

"Hey is that me?" Dearka suddenly interrupted. "Woah, what kind of the stupid name is that? Fearka Felthman?"

Shiho sighed. "Oh great. More people more merrier right?" Shiho sarcastically said.

Kira suddenly appeared at Dearka's question. "Oh, you mean you don't know?" Kira asked.

Everybody stared at him in a complete confusion. "What do you mean by we don't know?" Dearka inquired.

"This game is based on the real war. There are some rumors that this game was made by one of the army of ZAFT."

"Woah.. What?"

"In short, this game is about us, Yzak.." Shiho explained, half-yelling.

"Not exactly, Shiho. I must say there's some alteration to the real story.."

"Kira, what is it?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zathrun Ala, I demand you to listen to me, your own dad." Atrick Ala commanded.

"No, father. I listen to you no more. I wanted a world for Coordinators.. Naturals should all be banished. They did not deserve to live." Zathrun Ala replied, his face appeared to be emotionless.

Atrick Ala's eyes almost swelled out of tears. "I cannot believe you. You're really trying to destroy all of them using the army of Haros aren't you? Aren't you?"

"Yes, father. That was absolutely the truth. Haros will banish all of them, once and for all." Zathrun laughed, pointing a gun to his own father before pushing the trigger. The bullet, however only hit Atrick Ala's shoulder. At the very moment, ten bodyguards immediately filled the room and captured Atrick Zala.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luckily the part for Strike Rouge already here.." Hagalli Ula Zattha said.

"Strike Rouge?" Gira Tamato asked in confusion, holding Hagalli in place.

"Yeah, I'm going to fight too, you know."

"But.."

"No but.. I also have the highest mark in Astray you know. I just can't sit around and see people dying now can I?" Hagalli muttered. "I also wanted to protect what is dear to me, my friends, my country and most importantly my little sister, Nacus."

"Older sister, you mean." Gira said, jokingly.

"Impossible. You know that she's my little sis-" she stopped in her midsentence when Gira suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Hagalli, I'm glad I met you."

"Gira.."

Their faces were inches from each other, their faces closing up, and their noses almost touching and...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Athrun wailed, covering both of his ears. His breath ragged from the jealousy storms.

Kira laughed alongside the others. "Fine.. Fine.. I'll get to the ending."

"Hey, I still wanna play the game." Shiho protested.

"Just shut up, Shiho." Dearka replied.

"Where's my part, then?" Yzak asked.

"Yeah, and where's my love story part with Miriallia?" Dearka interrupted.

Kira sighed. "I'm getting to that. Okay, so the final battle began. Bullet with bullet. Gundam with Gundam. People with people and-"

"GET TO THE POINT!" Everybody shouted.

"Okay.. Gira fought with Hau Wa Weuset and killed him. His Gundam exploded and created a black hole. Unfortunately Fearka and Biriallia were sucked into that black hole, lost in the time and space but their love is eternal." Kira continued.

Dearka shook his head. "Wow, their love story is so inspirational. I can almost cry."

"What about the others?"

"Chiko died on her way to the hospital after being trampled by some panic citizens. Zathrun died in the end, his right-hand man shot him in front of his father, Atrick. His father tried to save him but it was too late. The army of Haros was also destroyed in the final battle. Jak Yule was voted as the new PLANT chairman and was happily married to the pop-sensation singer and not to mention, Hagalli Ula Zattha's little sister, Nacus Glyne."

Kira cleared his throat before continuing yet again, "Unfortunately, Gira was blind in the end due to the serious eye injury he got from his previous battle with Hau. Hagalli became the new ruler of ROB, taking over after her father but 2 weeks after that, Runa Loma Reiran made a rebellion attack and succeeded in taking over the ROB Empire. Hagalli was now living in the street as a beggar, hoping for generous alms from people alongside her blind boyfriend, Gira. End of story."

"Tsk.. Tsk.. That was the saddest story I ever heard." Dearka sobbed.

Shiho gave him a weird look before coming up for another smart comment. "Yeah whatever. A baby can write better story than that."

"Whatever, Shiho. You just jealous that Jak led a better life in the end than Chiko, right?" Yzak commented.

Shiho rolled her eyes at his comment. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep. Gin, let's go to Lacus. You need to go back to the orphanage home."

"Hait.. Shiho nee-chan."

:o : o : o : o : o :

The next day

Megan's bedroom

Yzak was working that day. Megan, on the other hand, was feeling a little sick so she decided to take a leave of her work. Megan was about to drift into a sleep when her PC making a beep sound.

_Beep.. beep.._

Megan grabbed the PC out of the drawer.

_Aniki.._

"Oh, hey, aniki. What's up?"

"There's no time for what's up. I got news for you." her brother replied. "Check out the document that I've sent to you."

Megan switched on her laptop and checked her e-mails. True, there's some document that her bother sent to her.

The first e-mail.. Regarding Kirisawa High School.

"Wow, interesting but what the hell does this high school got to do with our mission, aniki (big brother)?" Megan asked out of confusion.

"There was a transfer made from Patrick Zala's account to this school."

"So what's the big deal about it?"

"It was done after his death, Megan."

"Okay. Now that's just plain weird. Who else...Don't tell me you just stopped there with your investigation." Megan snickered.

"Is that an insult I'm hearing? Of course I'm not stopping there. I tried to search some data about the principal or administrator or anything about the owner of the school and found nothing. Nothing at all. It was almost like the school built on their own. Instead I found this.."

"What's this?" Megan muttered, clicking on the attachment with the email. "Some newspaper cutout?"

Her brother yelled. "Just read it, will you?"

"Fine fine.."

_**A kid went missing..**_

_A girl by the name of Valkery Johanna Richardson, a student from an elite school, Kirisawa High School was reported missing last night by her parents. The police have started their investigation-_

_**Missing..**_

_According to a police report, a 16 years old boy was believed to be missing yesterday. The boy was one of the students from Kirisawa High School was last seen-_

_**14 years old girl went missing..**_

_Clara Reine was reported missing yesterday. She was a student from the Kirisawa High School and was said one of the top student of the school. According to the witnesses, she was last seen-_

_**More missing..**_

_Three girls from Kirisawa High School was reportly missing. It was not considered as a kidnapping as no calls were made to neither their parents nor the school administrator. Police has already started their investigation but decided to close the case, assuming it was just another teenagers run away from the school. As to be expected from an elite high school, the pressure on the student for coping with their academic may be the reason of their run away. According-_

"What the hell?" Megan muttered. "Aniki, we're not handling some missing child advertisement, are we?"

"Baka. Look at their names. Valkery Johanna Richardsonand Clara Reine.. Their name matches the one that was in Patrick Zala's document. Their profile and picture match too." the blond-haired guy said harshly.

"Oh my goodness.. You're right. Their names and appearances match. Does this really mean Patrick Zala was conducting some experiment that involved human subject? What? Is this like 'Coordinator the 2nd project' or something?"

"I don't know. But what I know is that we have to infiltrate into the school and retrieve some information."

"Why don't you just hack the school based system? You're like the best computer hacker I ever met."

Her older brother just laughed. "I wish I can but the thing is I can't. The computer system was too advance."

"Woah.. Back off. YOU, the computer genius can't even break their system down, you want ME to infiltrate their system? You're crazy."

"See, Megan. This is not an ordinary school. I can almost feel it. Can't you see? 37 students were reported missing in the last 3 years.. A secretive principal.. Highly technology and advanced school based system.. Who the hell would do that to protect some lousy school reports?"

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Enroll as a student.." he answered shortly.

"Wait a freaking second.. You mean, study there?"

"For heaven's sake, of course not. Disguise as a student, I mean and collect as much information as you can on these missing students. There must be something there."

"Can I ask for back-up then? I can't go alone."

"No."

"Whatever. I'm asking for one."

"No. I'm not going to send you any. I'm the commander of the mission, remember? You're the one who handed out this mission to me."

"What? That's not fair. I shouldn't have handed the mission to you at the first place. Fine.. I'm telling Yzak and others. See if they can help me." Megan smirked.

"Do it on your own risk. I'm not responsible for anything if Ezaria asked."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Just buzz off already."

"Fine. I'm going too. Who the hell want to stare at your ugly face anyway?" her brother said jokingly.

Megan stucked out her tongue and replied, "Fine, then go."

She was about to switched off the PC when her brother said something.

"Oh, by the way, one more news for you.. You are currently engaged to Yzak Jule. Bubbye.."

"What? What do you mean by engaged? Aniki... ANIKI! ANIKIIIIIIIIIII!"

: o : o : o : o : o :

Let me guess what you guys think.. Suck? Yeah, just another filler. On this point, you will probably think that this will be a YzakOC fic but I assure you I will somehow make the YzakShiho pairing successful.

Next chapter : The gang will be going to Kirisawa High School with Megan and what kind of secret lies within the school? What's the connection between the missing students with Patrick Zala? What about Megan's brother then?

Please read, enjoy and review..


	15. operation fourteen :

Gundam SEED fanfiction

She, The Ultimate Weapon!

By sanzoreload

**Disclaimer : I still don't own Gundam Seed, s-CRY-ed or any of its character. So, please don't sue. Shinshi Doumei Cross is not mine either. Satisfied?**

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan : Thanks again for reviewing. Yeah, Megan and Yzak's engagement ain't gonna be good.

sailorkagome-chan : Glad you find the game part funny.. And yeah, there's no way I'm going to make a threesome (Yzak/Megan/Shiho). That's too troublesome, plus I got something else planned for Megan. Just keep reading, keh.

Spicy Shani : I'm going to consider your suggestion about Dearka and Miriallia go to school as a married couple. It's a brilliant idea. I don't know why I haven't thought of that idea before. Thanks a bunch for keep reading.

_Italic _means the character's thoughts or something like that.

_keh _means okay. That's the way I pronounce it.

: operation fourteen :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

She was about to switched off the PC when her brother said something.

"Oh, by the way, one more news for you.. You are currently engaged to Yzak Jule. Bubbye.."

"What? What do you mean by engaged? Aniki... ANIKI! ANIKIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Damn you," she cursed her brother loudly and then slumped onto the unmade bed in the room. "Engage? Yzak and I are so not getting married. Not now, not tomorrow and not ever." Megan mumbled to herself, sighing loudly.

"But then again, this is aniki I'm talking about. He must be joking, right conscience-san?"

_But this stuff is beyond playing matter. Even your brother knew better than that._

"But engaged could mean many things right, conscience-san?"

_Like what?_

"Engaged in a battle? Engaged in a staring contest.. For all I know, Yzak and I are rivals."

_But did he said 'engaged in a battle with Yzak'? I believe that he didn't say that. And I'm pretty sure he said it clear enough that you are ENGAGED, in term of MARRIAGE to Yzak Jule. _

"No way. No freaking way. That must be a lie."

_Yes, Megan. It's the fact. You have to face it sooner or later._

"No. It's not true. Even if it is, I can change it." Megan yelled, covering her ears with both of her hands.

_Change it? Like how?_

"I can kill him."

_Like hell you can. You can't even held a gun right with your hand. Let alone, killing people. You like Yzak. Just admit it already._

"I am certain I can kill him. Or I can kill my father instead. He's the one making this stupid decision in the first place."

_Megan.. Just admit your defeat already. _

"Shut up."

_You can't shut me up._

"Oh.. Like hell I can. I kill you if you won't shut up."

_I'm your conscience. I'm inside your mind. How can you kill me?_

"I hang myself. How's that sound to you?"

_Okay, I'll shut up now._

"Good. Well, well.. Guess I better get started on this Kirisawa High School thingy. Now, who will help me with this?" Megan muttered as an evil smile crept on her face.

: o : o : o : o : o :

The next morning..

At breakfast..

"So, how's work, Yzak?" Athrun questioned, out of blue.

"What about my work? Why do you care and since when do you care anyway?" Yzak snarled.

Athrun pouted. "Ceh, I'm just trying to be nice. That's all."

"Athrun, there's no need to be nice at this kind of people. It's useless." Cagalli commented while Yzak's face turned sour at her comment. "Ms-oh-I'm-so-smart-Attha, for your information, I heard that."

"Oh since when did I care?" Cagalli replied nonchalantly.

"Teme.. you b-"

"Oh just shut it up already guys. I really don't need another stupid argument at this early hour." Shira Yuki said loudly, scooping a spoonful of mash potato into her mouth.

"Dearka, I'll be off work at 5 pm. Can you pick me up? That way, we can go to the groceries shop together to buy some kitchen stuff. It's our turn to cook breakfast tomorrow." Miriallia asked.

"Of course, my sweet princess." Dearka replied, smiling broadly. Miriallia then quickly got off her seat and headed towards the door, but before that Dearka managed to stop her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later," he muttered. Miriallia blushed at his sudden affection. "Yeah, see you later."

All this while, Megan just sat quietly in her seat. Suddenly, she shot out of her seat and yelled, "Stop! I need to tell you guys something."

All gaze averted towards her.

**(Megan P.O.V)**

I gulped when all gaze locked into me. Should I tell them about this? Is it a wise decision to bring them into this crisis? Should I?

My head hurts from thinking too much. I was too bothered by this matter to get some good sleep last night. That was only one of the problems. My engagement with Yzak was completely another story. I began to think that there was someone out to get me.

"Umm, Megan. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but can you please hurry up. I'm supposed to be at work." Miriallia suddenly said, snapping me out of my deep thought.

"Yzak, Dearka, do you know that there's a team assigned to investigate all of Patrick Zala's files and account?" I started.

Yzak and Dearka exchanged glances with each other. "Megan, what's this all about?"

"Well, do you know?"

"No." Dearka simply said.

"Yzak, do you?"

Yzak rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. My mother told me briefly about it. So what?"

"Well, I'm.. sort of apart of the team." I answered.

"Woah.. Hold on for a second. Are you saying you are currently investigating my late father? For heaven's sake, he's dead." Athrun yelled.

"I'm sorry but it's not my call to make any decision about this. I don't like doing this either. It's like stalking." I added.

"So, why are you telling us about this again?" Yzak snarled.

I paused for a brief moment. My eyes wandered to the rest of the gang. I couldn't help noticing the unreadable expression on Claude's face from the first moment I brought this up. Did he know something about this too?

I shook my head for a few times and decided to ignore him. "God, I don't even know where to start. Okay, actually it's like this…"

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"So, you're saying this high school got something to do with Patrick Zala?" Dearka questioned while browsing through the profile of the missing girls.

Megan nodded. "We don't know the details. We just assumed it that way. My brother and I thought that this might be some sort of an experiment, involving human subjects."

Shira Yuki was also browsing through the file when.. "Clara Reine?"

"What is it, Yuki?" Miriallia gave Shira Yuki a questioning look.

"I know her. She's my best friend when I was studying in the school. Her missing was the real reason why I became a journalist." Shira Yuki explained, her eyes fixed on the profile.

"You study at that school?"

Shira Yuki nodded. Her eyes started to water. "You mean, she might be kidnapped for an experiment?"

Megan remained silent at the question. "I know this is hard for you but can you help me with this?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I'll help. She's my best friend."

Megan smiled at Shira Yuki and muttered a thank you.

"So guys, are you in or out?" Cagalli asked with a smirk.

**(She P.O.V)**

I felt as if my heart has stopped beating the moment I heard the name of Clara Reine. My name. My name before I got kidnapped and turned into this.

I'm not normal anymore. People called me monster. Am I? I admit I couldn't be like I used to be before. I was designed to kill and to follow orders.

Megan Shinihiero.

Kill her.

That's the order.

I gave her too much time to live. All this people need not to know about us. She's ruining everything. Our past and our future.

I need to kill her before everything went out of control.

I swear, I'll kill her.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"That's a bit reckless, don't you think? If the school really involved in this thing, wouldn't you think they might tighten the security of the school?" Claude voiced out his opinion.

"That's why we undercover as students. That way, the risk of us being caught is real thin to zero."

"Yuki, why don't you fill us up with the school's history?" Cagalli suggested.

"Well, all the students there are put into one of three groups, each having their own armband or badge.."

**Kirisawa High School System**

Ranks and their privileges

**_GOLD _**: Gold members are given a private room and have the highest authority. They are also the members of the student council.

The president of student council is called **_'Koutei'_** while the vice president is called **_'Platinum'_**. Usually, Koutei and Platinum will end up as couple considering the fact that they lived together in a mansion on the school ground. Both of them are the most powerful person of the whole school.

**_SILVER_** : Silver members can enter the _Aerial Garden_ (Gold members residential), use the 'fashionable' cafeteria and are allowed to wear their favorite shirt as their school uniform.

**_COPPER_** : Cooper member can use the student cafeteria and must wear the complete school uniforms. (See my profile page for picture of the uniforms) Guys complete with ribbon and girls with tie.

At first, students have to take the entrance exam to determine which group are they in. Students who ace the test ended up at the gold group while the rest at silver or copper.

Most of the students from rich families donated a large amount of money immediately became part of the silver group.

Students can earn points by doing outstandingly in their club activities. Those who earn ten thousand points are admitted to the next group.

: o : o : o : o : o :

"Wow, what the hell! All the rules.. Are you sure this is a school?" Athrun complained.

"So, what is your rank, Yuki-san?" Lacus questioned, the look of curiosity appeared on her angelic face.

"Well, I'm a Platinum."

"Woah, seriously?" Megan choked.

Shira Yuki nodded.

Miriallia gave Shira Yuki a dirty look. "So, did you go out with the Koutei?"

"What's with this girly question? We're not in a sleepover party. May I remind you that we are in the middle of crisis right now." Yzak mumbled.

"Oh just shut up, Yzak. Let the girl talk." Kira replied.

The blond girl laughed at the question. "Yes, actually I did. We are a couple. But we broke up after graduation. I think he is the current advisor of the new Koutei. His name is Senri."

"Wow, he must be a great guy."

"Yes, he is." Shira Yuki muttered with a small smile on her face.

: o : o : o : o : o :

Early October..

"Here we are." Shira Yuki informed the rest of the gang when they finally arrived at the school ground. The car stopped in front of a really huge two-storey building.

"Wow, the school is so huge and beautiful." Megan complimented the building in front of her.

Shira Yuki gave her a strange look. "Where are you looking at? That's not the school. That's the pet house for the students to keep their pets."

All eyes went wide at her comment.

"That's the school." Shira Yuki added, her finger pointing to the other direction, a REALLY, REALLY huge five-storey building. The building was surrounded with beautiful garden with all kind of flowers in it.

"Cool.." That's all Dearka managed to mutter.

"That's one huge building."

"Okay, have fun guys. Gotta go." Shira Yuki suddenly said, climbing back into the car.

"Woah, wait! Aren't you coming with us?" Megan asked.

"Nope. If I'm coming, it will only attract attention towards you guys. Former Platinum coming back to school. How weird is that?"

"But.. we know nothing of this school."

"You'll come around somehow.. Bye." Shira Yuki replied, finally driving off with her vehicle.

"Great. Now, where's our classroom?" Miriallia muttered.

: o : o : o : o : o :

"Megan Shinihiero.. Yzak Jule.. Cagalli Yula.. Alex Denon.."

"What is it, Shizumasa?" a girl with long blond hair asked with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Nothing serious. Just some new students profile.. Senri-sensei, when will they arrive?" Shizumasa, a boy with gorgeous blue hair asked.

The bespectacled teacher smiled and answered, "Today, if I'm not mistaken."

Shizumasa frowned at the statement. "Okay, you can go now. Please inform me when they arrive."

"Hait, Koutei-sama.."

"What's with the sour face, Shizumasa?" the blond-haired girl asked as the teacher exited the room, advancing towards Shizumasa.

"Nothing. Two of them will be in Gold. I have to go and greet them myself."

The girl gave him a strange look. "Then what's the problem? You already did it a lot of times since you became the Koutei."

The boy smiled then pulled the girl towards him. "Because, Haine-chan, I'm thinking about celebrating my birthday today with you, not with some fat-ugly strangers."

The girl laughed at his statement. "We'll go together then. After that, we can go and celebrate your birthday together. My treat. How's that sound to you?"

"I'll take it. If only.."

"If only?"

"You give me a kiss.." the boy pulled her closer and placing his lips on top of hers.

"Oh, man! Get yourself a room." Another boy suddenly yelled, startling the couple from their kiss. They immediately pulled apart from each other. Haine blushed.

Shizumasa fumed at the sudden interruption. "Maguri. Haven't I tell you to knock on my door before entering? They don't design the door so that you can come in whenever you wanted to. They design door to give some people the privacy that they deserved. I'm the Koutei here. Can't you show a little bit of respect?"

The boy pouted at the name of 'Koutei'. "Fine. Sorry. Just want to inform you that the two new members of Gold already arrived."

"What about the others?"

"Maora, Usio and I will take care of the others."

"Thanks, Maguri. You can go now."

"And what? Leaving you here, kissing her like there's no tomorrow? No thanks, I rather stay here."

"Why? You aren't jealous, are you?" Shizumasa smirked.

Maguri fumed. "Jealous? God, what's with you guys? Just make sure you get your butt downstairs before tomorrow morning, okay?" With that, Maguri exited the room and slammed the door loudly.

: o : o : o : o : o :

"You must be Dearka Elthman, Miriallia Haww, Megan Shinihiero and Claude Hirai," a cute girl with blond hair suddenly appeared, greeting them. The girl was wearing the school uniforms, black plated skirt with white blouse and a red tie to complete the look. Her hair was tied with two long red ribbons.

"Oh, hey.." Megan greeted back, giving the girl a strange look.

The girl smiled cheerfully at the gang of four and finally, making the effort to introduce herself. "Hi, my name is Maora. You can call me Mao-chan. I'm a student committee member. Welcome to Copper class."

"Thanks." Miriallia muttered uneasily.

"You're cute. Wanna go out for a dinner? My treat, of course." Dearka said, making a move on Maora.

Maora laughed this time and gave Dearka a shove at the front. "No, thanks. I'm a guy. I don't date guy."

Dearka's eyes widen at this. Actually, all eyes widen at the comment.

"Wh.. What? But you're wearing a skirt." Claude stuttered.

"So what? Can't a guy chill out a bit by wearing skirt?" Maora replied.

"This is one hell of a school." Dearka whispered at the nodding Miriallia.

Maora then lead them to their rooms. The school was so huge that it took almost 35 minutes to reach their rooms.

"Okay, here are your rooms. Two persons will share a room. Mr Elthman will share a room with Ms Haww and the other two, will share the other room. You will find your uniforms in your designated room." Maora explained.

"What? Why? I should share room with Megan, not with a guy." Miriallia complained.

Maora gave her a questioning look. "Why? What's wrong with sharing room with a guy? Are you trying to say that guys are bad? Are you trying to say that I'm bad?"

Miriallia was taken back by her.. err.. I mean his sudden outburst. "I didn't mean it that way. What I mean is th-"

"She'll share a room with me." Dearka interrupted, wrapping his arm around Miriallia's shoulder, bringing her closer to him. "Satisfied?"

Seeing his action and Miriallia's blush, Maora smiled and nodded cheerfully.

"Maora, where's the others room?"

"Oh, you mean the newcomer? The Silver rooms are at another building while the Gold live at the Aerial Garden building. If there's nothing else, I'm going to excuse myself. Breakfast at 8.30 am every morning at the student cafeteria. I'll give you guys the class schedule tomorrow. See you later." With that, Maora left.

"How the hell did Yzak aced the test and admitted to Gold class anyway? The test was damn hard and it's not like he's a genius or something. I'm a Coordinator, I shouldn't be here. Only the stupid Natural should be at this low class group. This is such an insult." Dearka muttered quietly.

"Oh, sorry for being a 'stupid Natural', Elthman-sama." Miriallia replied sharply, turning her back away from him, immediately entering their room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way. It didn't come out right. Miriallia, open this door. Miriallia.. Miriallia.."

Megan and Claude shook their head at the scene in front of their eyes. "Oh yeah, they will make such a lovely couple." Megan mumbled.

: o : o : o : o : o :

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yzak sneezed. "Who the hell is talking about me behind my back?" Yzak said, looking rather suspiciously at Shiho.

"With your attitude, must be a lot of them," Shiho replied nonchalantly, completely ignoring his suspicious stare.

Yzak glared at Shiho but being a Hahnenfus, she just ignored it anyway. "Dearka, must be him. For all I know, he always talk about me behind my back."

"My, my, what a surprise he would do that to you." Shiho said mockingly.

"Teme, you are so-"

"Hi, Yzak Jule and Shiho Hahnenfus I assume," a guy with blue hair suddenly greeted them.

Shiho gave the guy a strange look before replying, "Another big fat loser, I assume."

"No actually, I'm the Koutei of the school, Touguu Shizumasa and this is my Platinum, Otomiya Haine," he replied with a smile.

"Yes, I'm Yzak Jule and this is my slave, Sh-"

Another plate hit Yzak's head before he managed to finish his sentence. "Who are you calling your slave?" Shiho looked at him dangerously.

"Mr Jule, thank you for your donation. I hope you will enjoy your study here with this school." Haine bowed politely at Yzak.

Yzak smirked. "It's my pleasure. No problem."

"You bribed them to go into the Gold class?" Shiho hissed.

Yzak stared at her in disbelief. "How could you say that? I don't bribe them.."

"That's a relieve. For a second I re-"

"My mum's the one who bribed them." Yzak continued his sentence, cutting Shiho in the middle of her relief.

Shiho fell anime-styled. "IT'S THE SAME THING!"

"Mr Jule, Ms Hahnenfuss, this way please."

Yzak and Shiho followed the two of them. "My room better be good."

The young Koutei smiled. "Oh, yeah. It is good."

: o : o : o : o : o :

End of this chapter.. Yaay! Sorry for such a lame chapter. I'm working right now, so writing fanfic isn't the best thing to do after gotten home from work.

What do you think about the school?

CHECK OUT SHIZUMASA AND HAINE PIC AT MY PROFILE PAGE.. You can also see the Kirisawa High School uniforms by clicking the link on my profile page.

Sanzo-reload signing off..


	16. operation fifteen :

Gundam SEED fanfiction

She, The Ultimate Weapon!

By sanzoreload

**Disclaimer : I still don't own Gundam Seed, s-CRY-ed or any of its character. So, please don't sue. Shinshi Doumei Cross is not mine either. Satisfied?**

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan : Thanks a lot for your review. I enjoy reading your review. I hope you will keep reading the story, kay. Thanks.

Spicy Shani : Thanks for the review. By the way, teme means darn or damn..

Purple : This is the first time reading my story ne? I'm glad you like it. Keep reading.

Fan : There you go, the latest chapter. Hope you'll like it.

C.C : I agree with your opinion. But Shiho in this story might be different though.

_Italic _means the character's thoughts or something like that.

_keh _means okay. That's the way I pronounce it.

: operation fourteen :

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"My Darling, Sweet Angel, Miria-"

**BUSH!**

A hard slap landed on Dearka's cheek which immediately woke him up from his slumber. "Ouch, what's that for, my sweet darling Miriallia?"

Miriallia glared at him. "Stop mumbling my name in your sleep. It's disgusting. As if sleeping in the same room as yours isn't gross enough."

"It's not my fault. You're the one haunted my dream. Can't blame me for that, ne, my dear sweet angel, Miriallia?" Dearka flashed her a naughty grin.

Miriallia fumed and automatically her hand flew for another slap but her hand stop halfway by the strong grip of Dearka. Dearka held her hand in his and kiss her hand softly. Miriallia blushed but quickly shook her head and pulled back her hand from Dearka's. "It's time for school, Elthman-san." With that, she exited the room.

"I'm seriously falling for her." Dearka whispered to himself.

--------

"Athrun, is this how you wear a tie?" Cagalli came to Athrun in a complete mess. Her school blouse was left untucked, her tie was stuck in multiple tangles while her blonde hair looked very wild and messy.

Athrun chuckled at the sight of Cagalli. Cagalli pouted. "What is it that amuse you so much, Mr. Denon?"

"Gomen, gomen.." Athrun muttered, making his way towards Cagalli, then continued, "Who knew this Princess also has her cute side." Cagalli blushed red at his remark but quickly hide it and threw a pillow right into Athrun's face.

Athrun frowned but then, his lips formed a devillish smirk. Cagalli gulped. "Athrun, why are you smiling like that?"

Without a warning Athrun tackled Cagalli to the floor and began to tickle her. Cagalli laughed hysterically and begged him to stop but Athrun ignored her request. After a moment of tickling and laughing and pleading, both of them finally out of breath. Athrun stopped with his tickling session and stared at the girl under him. _God, she looks so cute when she's exhausted._

Athrun inched closer and capture her lips in a soft kiss. They pulled away after a while, both very red from embarrassment.

_Silence._

"Umm.. I think it's time for school." Cagalli muttered uneasily.

Athrun nodded and corrected Cagalli's tie, before slipping his arms around Cagalli's waist and led her out of their room. "May I say, you look lovely in skirt." Athrun whispered huskily into Cagalli's ear which leaves her completely speechless.

--------

_shizukana kono yoru ni _

_anata wo matteru no_

_ano toki wasureta _

_hohoemi wo tori ni kite_

_are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite_

_omoide ga yasashiku natta ne_

Lacus was singing a song while making her bed and Kira's when a scream suddenly piercing through the room.

"Kira.." Lacus felt alarmed when she recognised the scream which belong to Kira, who was in the next room.

"Kira, are you okay?" the pop princess asked worriedly when she found Kira lying on the floor; his face was completely in shock.

"Ha..Ha.." he stuttered.

"Ha?"

"Lacus.. Lacus.. "came an electronic voice.

"Ara, Pink-chan!" Lacus smiled while the ever cheerful Haro bounced into the embrace of its rightful owner.

"Where did you come from? I thought I told you to stay home with Yuki-san." Lacus asked.

"What is that thing doing in my suitcase?" Kira freaked out.

"Pink-chan, how did you get into Kira-neechan suitcase?" Lacus asked sweetly to the cute Haro.

"Lacus.. Lacus.. Mita mita kunai.. Mita mita kunai.."

Kira sighed. Why did he even bother? You can never get anything out from that thing. He helped himself up only to be tripped by the second Haro which rolled out from his suitcase.

"Green-chan.."

"What? There are two of them?" Kira got up from his current position again, but this time very cautiously, looking at his suitcase, readying himself for another Haro's attack.

_This is silly. _Kira thought to himself as he confidently went back to peer into his suitcase. He slowly open his suitcase and to his relieve, nothing came out.

"Pheww.. I really thought another Haro will come out and smash into my skull or nose or something." He said as he pulled out a shirt from the suitcase when..

**BUSH!**

… yet another Haro came out from his suitcase, bouncing towards Lacus and accidentally, smashed into his skull on its way to do that.

"Itte.."

"Kira, are you alright?"

"What's your definition of alright?"

"You don't feel any sort of pain?"

"Then, I'm not alright.."

--------

"Yzak, are you ready?" Shiho knocked on Yzak's door for the thousandth times of the morning. "Yzak, I'm warning you. Open the door or I'll be forced to use my brutal strength to break down the door."

A few seconds later, the door opened. Shiho made her way inside and closed the door behind her softly. "Yzak, are you there?"

She walked inside the room further when she finally spotted Yzak was sitting on the edge of his queen-size bed. She was about to lecture him about the importance of being right on time when she suddenly realize that Yzak was only in his white towel that barely covered his body.

Shiho quickly her face with both of her hands quickly and yelled. "What the hell, Yzak? Are you trying to kill me with the scene of you, naked?"

"Why? Never seen a man naked before?"

"No, thank you. I don't think it's really necessary. God, why aren't you in clothes?"

"Your voice shouting out there didn't really help me to wear my clothes. I need peace and quiet. Since you've been so noisy, stay there while I go get ready."

"Okay, fine." Shiho said, turning around only to find Yzak already dropped his towel onto the floor and that leaved him ahem ahem

Shiho screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm changing, duh.."

"I just saw you naked, Yzak."

"Who ask you to turn around? I told you I'm getting ready."

"I though you'll be doing that in the bathroom, of course."

"Why would I do that? This is my room. I'm free to strip whenever and wherever I wanted."

"Yzak, just go get ready, please." Shiho said while closing her eyelids as tight as possible.

_After a while.._

"Okay, I'm done."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, I'm opening my eyes now. You better be fully clothes." Shiho said, reluctantly turned around and opened her eyes only to come face to face with Yzak's bare chest.

"Ahhhhh.." Shiho screamed again, covering her eyes with both of her hands. "God, Yzak, button up your shirt. It doesn't give me pleasure to see any part of your body, thank you."

"I can't."

"And may I ask, why?"

"Two buttons were missing."

Shiho sighed then turned around to face Yzak once more to examine his shirt. "You're right. Wait, I go get the sewing kit."

Shiho went into the bathroom and went back with the sewing kit in her hand. She motioned for Yzak to sit on the edge of the bed and she settled beside him. "Give me the shirt."

Yzak complied with her request and just watched intently while Shiho carefully sewing the button back to its place. "Here you go." Shiho handed him the shirt.

"You knew how to sew?" he asked while putting on his shirt.

"How about a thank you?"

"Whatever.. How to tie this ribbon anyway?" Yzak whined, trying to tie the ribbon around his neck.

Shiho sighed. "Let me help you with that." Shiho said, advancing towards Yzak and tying his ribbon into a simple knot. Yzak couldn't help but felt his cheek turned slightly red at seeing Shiho being so close to him. "There you go. Now, let's go." Shiho said while dragging Yzak out of his room.

----------

_Beep!_

_Access denied._

For the twentieth time that morning Megan and Claude were trying to break into the school database but their efforts were all in vain. They just couldn't hack into the database system somehow.

"Wow, this is one hell of a system." Claude said.

"This is impossible." Megan sighed loudly.

A chuckle could be heard from her cell phone. "Giving up already, my dear sister?"

"You heard Claude, aniki. It's impossible. We could never break this system. It's completely hacked-proof."

"Yeah, I have never seen such a complicated system as this."

"Well then, if this doesn't work, you have to find out another way to gather more information." The voice speaked again. "And please don't take too much time, slowpoke."

"What? What is that suppose to mean? Who's the slowpoke?" her questions were only to be answered by the noise of the dead line. "Darn you, aniki. How dare you to hang up on me like that. You'll pay for that."

Claude chuckled. "What is it so funny?"

"Nothing."

"You better tell me before I crush your head into dust."

"You have time to do that after school. As for now, we are late."

Megan glanced at her watch. "You're right. We're late. Darn, let's go." She said, grabbing her backpack and rushed towards the door.

------

_Mathematics Application_

_Advance Physics_

_Chemistry for Advance Level_

_Psychology_

_Sosio-Economic _

_Politic_

... and the list went on and on and on again.

"What's this?" Shiho blurted out.

"Your schedule, of course." Yzak answered.

"Oh, I thought it's my biology textbook. Seriously, Yzak. Does this looks like anything a high school student should learn?"

"Well, advance physics.. That's a little too.. umm.. well…advance."

"I wonder if this is really a school. Who knows, there's a lab making artificial human right underneath the school." Miriallia suggested a theory.

"You're right, Milly. This school gave me a creep." Megan interrupted.

"I think that's a good enough reason to investigate this school, right?" Cagalli chipped in.

"What are you guys talking about?" a voice suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"Maora-san, ohaiyou." Mirialli greeted.

"Hi, everybody. How's your schedule?"

"Umm.. okay." Shiho said indefinitely.

"Good then, your class is not starting until tomorrow."

"So, what are we going to do today?" Kira asked.

"For today all the students are going to go to the hall to choose their after school activities for this semester."

"Cool. Club activities. I wonder if they have a karate club or something." Miriallia yelped in excitement.

"Maora, does the new students ready to go to hall?" another girl appeared from behind Maora.

"Oh, yeah. Meet Usio, also a member of student council committee."

"You're really a girl, aren't you?" Dearka asked Usio out of curiosity.

"Nice to meet you. And yeah, I'm a girl, thank you." Usio slightly nodded her head.

"All of you please follow Usio to the hall."

Yzak and Shiho were about to follow the rest when Maora stopped them halfway.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Yzak yelled.

"You guys in Gold class. You're already accepted as the member of student council committee." He explained.

"What? Then, we can't join any other club?" Shiho asked. Her voice obviously shows that she was indeed very frustrated with the arrangement.

Maora smirked. "With the amount of paperwork you'll be getting from the committee, I don't think you would want to join any other club on earth."

Yzak and Shiho exchanged confused glances with each other.

"WHAT? PAPERWORK?"

-------

Sorry this chapter turned out to be so short. I have a terrible writer's block. Sorry again. Keep your reviews coming though. It help a lot..


End file.
